Lucius Malfoy And The Marriage Matching Law
by ozarkmoon
Summary: What would happen if a Marriage Compulsion law were passed several years after the Final Battle? This story is AU in that Snape survives Book Seven & I do not acknowledge the EWE. Our story begins five years after the battle, and Lucius Malfoy is a widower. I do not know where my Muse came up with chapter titles of all "ING" words, but muses are capricious that way, aren't they?
1. Invoking

1 – INVOKING

Standard disclaimer – I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no money from this work of fiction

What would happen if a Marriage Compulsion law were passed several years after the Final Battle? This story is AU in that Snape survives after Book Seven and I do not acknowledge the EWE. Our story begins five years after the battle, and Lucius Malfoy is a widower. I do not know where my Muse came up with chapter titles of all "ING" words, but muses are capricious that way, aren't they?

WARNING: There will not be many specific warnings by chapter. Suffice it to say this is a dark tale involving sex - lots of descriptive sex - sex magic, minor BDSM, loads of bad language, along with possibilities of ménage a trois and minor (non-Vamp) blood play - did I mention Muse is unpredictable? Oh- and Weasley Bashing - lots of it. Let's be honest; this is a site for adult stories, and this one should probably only allow those well over the age of majority to access it. You have been advised, so no whinging or complaining from you lot!

So we will begin at Malfoy Manor -

Thursday, July 24, 2003 -

Barely half a decade - that is all the peace and idyllic life he was going to get from the government he bribed regularly. Lucius Malfoy was irked to Valhalla and back that the new Matrimonium Compositus, or marriage matching law, was going to include him. He had already done his duty by marrying and producing an heir. Fudge was enjoying a cushy retirement in the Algarve and the Ministry payroll was bloated as ever thanks to the taxes paid by Malfoy Industries and its two owners.

His irritation extended to the family lawyers, who had just today informed him that the new law had no loopholes to wiggle through. Truly, he thought, Hufflepuffs must be in charge of writing bills for the new regime. No self-respecting Ravenclaw or Slytherin would author legislation with no out clause. The former because it made them feel clever, the latter because it was the way things should be done - for a price. As to Gryffindors, well they just enforced the laws and acted smug about it.

Since Narcissa had passed away from a sudden illness three years ago, Lucius had resigned himself to living alone while engaging in a liaison every few years to keep up appearances - though he had yet to do so. Life had run him through its Floo grate, and he had no desire for much except business dealings and the occasional dinner with old friends or business partners.

Yes he had been married, but in the last years things had turned very sour. Even before the Dark Lord reappeared, interactions were strained and formal. Behind the regal double doors of their home, they lived separate lives and shared naught but mealtimes and the occasional discussion of their son. The routine did not change even after the Dark Lord was defeated.

He stood and began to pace, silently entreating the wizards and gods of old. Another sham of a marriage, to a stranger at that, was not what he wanted. No, if he were truthful with himself, he wanted the whole Quidditch pitch - ridiculous as that was at his age. A wife he could live, laugh and play with - one who would share his interests, and his bed - was what he would wish for. This second union should be for enjoyment, not for duty.

Not that he held out any hope of those buffoons at the Ministry taking anything into consideration. They probably put the names of all wizards in one bag, all witches in another, and had someone with the intellect of the youngest Weasley boy draw names to match up. Sweet mother of Merlin, it was going to be a fiasco of cataclysmic proportions when the notifications all went out and the prospective spouses met up. His lawyers surmised from the archaic and obfuscated language that all marriages would be mixed, by blood status.

That left him to worry on his own match, whose background was unknown until his investigator provided a report. She had only lived in Britain for five years, after moving from America. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a possibly-Muggleborn witch from the Colonies? Well there was one thing - they were supposed to be less inhibited with regard to sexual conduct there. Between that and the Cubile codicil - or marital bed clause - in the new law, he would be having sex at least twice a week. With a stranger!

Two owls were sitting on the windowsill as he returned to his desk. Getting owl treats from a shelf, he went to let them in and retrieve his correspondence. The first was from his investigator. The second he did not recognize and immediately scanned it with spells to check for curses. Other than a strong ward, keyed only to him, it was benign.

Setting the report down, he opened the letter and scanned the bottom. It was from his intended. Her language was formal, yet polite, and suggested they correspond a few times before meeting. The rest was meandering through various interests and hobbies, with a few questions addressing his interests. He put it aside to answer after reading the report.

He settled into his favorite chair at the fireside with a glass of Armagnac to read up on his prospective spouse. She was six years younger than he. Not so young as to be irritating, nor so old as to be unappealing. Like himself, she was an only child with parents long-dead. No family drama possible - another point in her favor. Well-educated, albeit at Muggle institutions - though it appeared that she had been hiring magical private tutors after moving to London. The last line of the report caught his attention - Possibly adopted. What in the name of Hades did that mean? And why didn't his investigator know whether she was raised by her natural parents or not?

The photo included in the file was black and white, and did not move. What rubbish this investigator was. The man would never be employed again by this family. It was only a view from the side of just her face, but she looked pleasant enough. Coloring was not discernible, only darker hair and lighter skin.

Well then, there was nothing to do but answer the letter from his intended and ask a few questions of his own. Lucius glanced back down at the first page of the report. He would make sure to include an appropriate birthday message and a white larkspur for a happy nature - which was the best he could hope for. The indication of fickleness with one of pink would not do, and dark purple of pure first love was ridiculous at their age.

"Did you hear the entreaty, my husband?"

"I did. Is all the darkness gone from him?"

"Not quite all. Aphrodite thought a small amount left would appeal."

"Her plea reached us at the time."

"Simultaneously, Zeus."

"Remarkable that two such as these have invoked the ancient magic, but I will allow it."

The storm clouds gathered around Mt. Olympus and around Glastonbury Tor.

After exchanging a dozen lengthy letters in the six days, Lucius felt vaguely hopeful in regards to his prospective partner. She had a quick wit, enjoyed studying Muggle and Wizarding history, was currently working towards her Mastery in Protective Wards, appreciated fine wines, but alas had abysmal taste in music - modern and Muggle. Well, one couldn't have everything, could they? Then there would be nothing to teach her.

Teaching - that brought bed sport to his mind. He had no idea why suddenly all things carnal seemed to haunt his dreams and seep into thoughts during the day. Of course, he was a wizard just hitting his prime and his libido was a bit like a Firebolt ready to race after a snitch, to only being flown once a week down the front drive before being put back in the broom shed. As of late nearly every morning was greeted with a raging erection demanding attention. At least he would soon be able to put that to use, even if only twice a week.

Now one Miss Christina Thompson was due to arrive at the manor tomorrow to discuss the possibility of their binding. Why she would think there was an option, he did not know. Every one assured him marriage was unavoidable.

With one last glance at the list of questions he wanted to ask in person so as to study her countenance, he settled down to read his newest book.

Off we go on this winding road. A short start, but chapters will quickly follow. Some chapters have footnotes which include music I used as background. Today it is Enigma from 2003 - Voyager.

Apparently, our couple each beseeched the ancients for a good match. I wonder how that will work out - Muse is tight-lipped today!


	2. Meeting

2 - MEETING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction.

Our couple finally meet - sadly, my muse would not let them discuss the things on Lucius' list, but we do find they are compatible in one way

Though he was not sure what to expect, the woman who was escorted into his study was not the one his mind had conjured upon learning a little of her history and seeing the small photo. Her height was average, making her a few inches shorter than Narcissa was. Her robes were traditional and deep brown, as were the leather boots underneath and the satchel she carried.

Her hair was chestnut with highlights of auburn, which set off her light skin tone, and was held at the back of her head with a clip. The smile on her face was friendly, but cautious with lips closed. It was hard to tell through the robes, but her figure seemed on the fuller side. All in all, she was very appealing to Lucius.

"Miss Thompson," Lucius addressed his guest as he approached her, "what a pleasure to finally meet you." He held his hand out at waist level.

She placed her hand into his perfectly – at least as he was raised to believe – and he bent down to graze the back with a touch of his lips.

"The pleasure is mutual, Lord Malfoy. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." She gave his hand a small squeeze before moving it back to her side.

He swept his hand towards the seating area. "Shall we make ourselves comfortable?"

"Before we do, I have a request." At his look of askance, she continued. "What we are about to discuss could be of a rather delicate nature. I would propose that we invoke the Votum Silentii, for the protection of us both."

He considered her words. The vow was old and severe. How did an American witch know of such a privacy spell? The lady had chosen a vow that kept both their secrets, but allowed them to discuss every aspect of the Matrimonium Compositus – or marriage matching law - freely. Lucius nodded his head.

"Very well, I agree. We will have to take the vow without wands, in order to further keep things private." He held his hands out towards Miss Thompson, left hand palm up, right hand palm down.

She took a step towards him and as their hands grasped each other's wrists, Lucius could feel the magical energy flow between them. This only furthered his interest in the woman.

They recited the vow in unison and his familiar charcoal energy mixed with hers, which was deep turquoise, then vanished. He indicated the seating area again, and was pleased that she chose one end of the couch to settle upon, leaving the answering gambit to him. Her next answer would decide his placement.

"May I offer a beverage? Tea? Perhaps something stronger?"

"Oh, stronger than tea I should think. Scotch or gin, maybe?" she questioned in return.

"I have a single malt, if that will suffice," he moved towards the bar to pour their drinks and saw the tentative smile again, as he looked back to see her nod in agreement.

Lucius settled on the other end of the couch after placing her drink on the table at her side. Then he waited patiently for her to start their discussion. After each took a sip and spent a full minute sizing each other up, she finally broke the silence.

"First, do you agree that the idea of forced marriage to a stranger is absurd, but there seems to be no way out of it?"

Ah, straight to it then. No social niceties or tiptoeing around. He did appreciate this approach as one to squander the least amount of their time. "Yes. My lawyers assure me that it is Goblin-wrought tight."

"As do mine," she nodded. "Very well, then we shall make the best of things. The purpose of this travesty is to bring more magical children into being, so I must be honest from the start – I am unable to have children. It is one of the things the limited minds of bureaucrats at the Ministry forgot to address in any part of the legislation. You would be able to appeal their decision on the match based on this information, if you so desire." Christina sat back and took another sip of her drink, awaiting his response.

Infertility was not something he had considered when the new law and its effect on his life came to light. Having more children after his son had already graduated from Hogwarts and married struck him as gauche when he learned the purpose of the Ministry for doing this to its citizens. This information suited his desire to keep the family estate intact with one sole heir.

"I will not be making an appeal on the basis of this information. Are you certain of your inability? Magic can sometimes overcome what healers cannot." Lucius was going to make sure, one way or another, that there would be no more fruit from his loins.

The blush on her cheeks was quite pretty, but she did look him in the eye as she responded. "Unless magic can spontaneously regenerate reproductive organs, there will not be a child born of this marriage." She moved closer to the middle of the couch and turned her body toward him. "Five years ago I was injured by a Muggle weapon - a gun - which damaged me internally and required removal of some non-essential organs."

Lucius understood the basics of ballistic weapons, as explained by his friend so many years ago. While he wondered what the entire story was behind the injury, it was not vital to the discussion at hand. "I am sorry to hear of your injury, and trust that you are restored to full health otherwise." In this second union, he would not be happy with a frail or infirmed wife.

"Yes. That brings us to the Cubile and Monogamy clauses for the binding. I would not want either of us to seek companionship outside of the marriage. Of course, this can only be achieved if we are compatible intellectually, sexually - on all levels of our relationship. My suggestion is that we have an accelerated courtship with time spent together covering any topic we can think of. If we agree, possibly even engaging in relations before the ceremony." Again, her blush appeared.

Glad that he was not taking a sip of his drink during her last sentence, Lucius thought about all she said and was pleasantly surprised how well it coincided with his own thoughts. The idea of bedding this witch was intriguing. He did worry about the blushes, though. Were they, Merlin forbid, a sign of innocence or just of natural embarrassment in front of a stranger?

"The Monogamy clause is also important to me, so I agree with your terms. As to the Cubile clause; it is invoked with the binding ceremony, so relations twice a week are required. I would prefer mutual satisfaction and am not opposed to frequency beyond that. An added suggestion would be an acceleration of physical intimacy as well." He then moved closer to her, put an arm across the back of the couch and smiled. Interesting, the blush was now across her collar bones and possibly lower, but the conservative robe blocked any further view.

His hand came up slowly to caress her cheek. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes. As he leaned closer, the faint smell of her perfume was detected - nothing cloying or overpowering, just the slight smell of oranges. Very nice, Lucius thought.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered, as his nose grazed her jaw. She only nodded in response. Small kisses were planted down her jaw, until their lips met.

He could feel the magical energy she was suppressing as the kiss ended. Her eyes opened as his fingers lightly caressed down her face to her neck. The shyness was back, and she looked down between them. One finger gently pulled her chin up. "Forgive me, but I must know; are you innocent?" Lucius asked, as he studied her expression closely.

A short, throaty laugh burst from her mouth. "No, Lord Malfoy. You have not been saddled with a clueless virgin, just with a woman who has not had relations in several years." She surprised him then, by standing up. Before he could react, her robe and the skirt underneath were pulled above her knees with one hand, and the other pushed his upper body against the back of the couch.

His arms moved forward to protect himself, only for them to be filled with the witch who was now straddling his legs. A finger quieted his protestation as he felt her breath against his ear. "A woman who finds her intended spouse very attractive," Christina softly said before running her tongue along the shell of his ear. As he let out a small moan, her lips closed around his earlobe and she gently bit.

The erection in his pants was threatening to burst the seams as his scattered thoughts tried to organize. This was quite the revelation – his intended was proving to be a delight and if the grinding of her hips was any indication, would be an enjoyable partner. Almost without thought, his hands moved from her back down to the rucked up hems of her clothing. They glided along the outside of her thighs and onto her ample rear, which was barely covered with some type of soft lace knickers. Those would certainly warrant further investigation.

He turned his head so that his mouth was close to her ear. "I am overjoyed that you are not shy and innocent, because no virgin could imagine the things I want to do to you," his voice was gruff.

It was obvious the moment Miss Thompson realized what she was doing. Her body tensed as she let out a small gasp of embarrassment. She made to pull away, but his arms tightened to keep her in place. His lips closed around her earlobe and sucked. "None of that now," he chided her softly. "We are off to such a pleasurable start. You do not know how happy I am that there is mutual attraction present in this match."

His left hand moved back down the outside of her thigh to her knee. As it slowly worked up the inside of her leg, she let out a small moan. "I enjoy a partner who lets me know what is pleasing, either by words or sounds. Talk to me, Christina," he prompted as he rubbed the front of her knickers, which were soaked.

She moved as if to sit up, but was only gaining purchase to spread her legs wider. At this, he rubbed harder and felt an opening in the lace at the crotch. Sweet Nimue, he would spend married life with a permanent erection if these were the types of undergarments his new wife favored.

"Lucius, I want your finger inside me. Make me peak," her voice was even more sultry now. The words, added to her breath in his ear, made his excitement almost painful.

Slowly, he worked his middle finger up into her. Interior muscles pulsed around his digit as it moved back and forth. He knew at that moment that the fucking was going to be spectacular. "How is that, witch? Does it feel good?" he asked, voice deeper than normal.

"So good," she answered. Then the tip of his finger rubbed against a rough patch and she bit his neck. "Right there, Lucius," she exclaimed.

Ruthlessly, he worried over the spot until the spasms started. Proof of her excitement was dripping into his palm. Muffled by his shoulder, her keening release was accompanied by enough essence to half fill his palm. All he wanted to do at that moment was use the liquid to lubricate himself and wank. Positive it would be shameful to come in less than a dozen strokes, he composed himself and brought his attention back to the shapely female in his lap.

"I dare say, physical compatibility will not be one of our problems," he stated, smiling as she sat up to face him.

"Oh Goddess," her hands covered her face. "I cannot believe we did that!"

Wandlessly, he cleaned them both and gently pulled her hands down. "We shared an intimate moment, and hopefully there will be many more. Yes, it will take time to be completely comfortable with each other, but never be ashamed of any aspect of sexual expression between us. I do look forward to exploring further," he told her frankly.

"As I become more at ease and confident in this situation, I will not be so shy. Please be a little patient with me." Leaning forward, she kissed him.

"Of course you have my patience. Things will progress only if we are in agreement.

"Now, I would like to formally invite you to stay for dinner. My son and daughter-in-law are coming and won't stay very late, as they both have work in the morning. If you do not have any other plans, we can talk more after they leave."

Christina stood up and shook out her garments. "You are sure I will not be intruding?"

"Of course – you will be family shortly and may as well meet them now. You mentioned needing referrals for various aspects of the wedding. Astoria – Draco's wife – would be an excellent starting point for those." He stood up and straightened his clothing.

"Very well. I would like to freshen up before they arrive."

Lucius escorted her to the door of his washroom and patted her derriere as she passed through. "I will be in the foyer when you are done."

After the door clicked shut, a house elf popped into the study and bowed. "Young master and mistress are waiting in the parlor, my lord", he announced, and popped away.

"Gobshites," he muttered. Glancing down to make sure he did not look as if he had spent the last half hour engaging in foreplay, he quickly made his way to the front parlor.

Turning the door handle as he knocked, he entered the room to find Draco alone. Before he could ask after Astoria, his son smirked at him.

"Father, you need to use locking spells when entertaining lady friends." The young man tilted his head and squinted. "Did she bite you?"

"Not another word, Draco. Where is Astoria?"

"Sorry, I was indisposed for a moment," the witch in question answered. She moved to sit next to her husband.

"I have news to share", Lucius announced. Having gained their attention, he continued. "The Matrimonium Compositus will affect me. I have already been matched to a witch from the United States. She came today to discuss our binding. Her name is Christina Thompson and she is staying for dinner. You will both be nothing short of polite to this woman. Blood status will not be discussed. Am I understood?" He glared at the pair on the settee.

"Perfectly," they said in unison. As Draco's mouth opened to talk more, his father's hand held up stopped him.

"No questions tonight. We will discuss things at Sunday brunch – just the three of us," he placated his son.

A nod of confirmation settled the matter.

End of Chapter.

Well, it seems our couple are attracted to each other. Maybe they will get to his list of questions another time….


	3. Greeting

3 - GREETING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for all warnings!

Meet the family - how tense did things get? Or will our pair be side-tracked by lust once again before they can discuss dinner?

Lucius patted her hand reassuringly as they approached the parlor. "We will keep things light this evening. Possibly ask them about Hogwarts, and ask her about her family. Do you follow Quidditch?"

"A bit," she answered, "enough to know the teams and their rankings."

"Excellent, that will be enough to engage my son in conversation." They came to a stop in front of the door. "If necessary, I will ask about the region you grew up in - you did seem to wax eloquent in your missives about it." He winked at her.

"I appreciate your guidance in this," she said quietly, and then surprised him with a quick kiss on his cheek.

Christina was comfortably ensconced on the middle cushion of the couch in his study and rolling her glass of brandy between her palms to warm it. The sight made Lucius smile as he stoked the fire. He walked to the humidor and turned toward her.

"Do you mind if I have a cigar, my dear?" The endearment came easily.

"Not at all - if you do not mind, I will join you," she dug into her satchel and pulled out a flat brass box. It flipped opened to reveal several small cigars lined up inside.

Curiosity roused, he went to stand next to her. "What are those?"

"Small filtered cigars made with pipe tobacco. These have a slight vanilla flavor that I thought would go well with the Armagnac. Would you like to try one?" She held the box open to him.

He thought to refuse; as host he should provide the necessary items. But the flavor combination did sound intriguing. "Thank you, madam." He pulled one of the cigars out as she lit hers using a smaller brass box with a hinged lid.

His wand flared and he tasted the vanilla on the first puff. "That is very smooth." Then he joined her on the couch, leaving only a few inches between them.

"Yes, they are very mild. Mind you, they will never replace your Cohibas," she commented. He was impressed that she knew the smell of his preferred Cuban brand from the brief time the humidor had been open.

"So things seemed to go well tonight considering it was a first meeting," Lucius started off the post-dinner discussion.

"If you say so," she fired back and stood to retrieve an ashtray from his desk.

"You do not agree?" he countered, mentally berating himself for his lack of host skills this evening.

"Well, your son is very nice." She returned and her thigh brushed against his as she sat back down. "I certainly enjoyed his musings on the lack of coaching for the Tutshill Tornados. He seemed genuinely interested in the shamanic magic I mentioned." Christina patted his thigh and left her hand there. "You have raised a fine young man there."

"Thank you," he responded and patted the top of her hand. Lucius took a few moments to relish this; just sitting and talking quietly, enjoying a nice brandy after a good dinner. He could grow used to this very quickly. His thoughts were interrupted by the distant barking of Hickory and Holly.

The witch next to him squeezed his thigh. "Do you have dogs?"

"I'm sorry," he began, mistaking her excited tone as fear. "The house elves usually bring them in after dinner. I can have them returned to their pens."

"Don't you dare!" She jumped up. "I want to meet them - and will warn you, I adore animals and will end up making a fool of myself playing with them." Her smile was radiant as she stripped off her robe.

Lucius went to the door just as someone knocked. There was a burst of barks as the pair greeted their master and were rewarded with petting and scratches. Suddenly, the male growled and headed toward the couch. "Sit!" he commanded before turning around.

The couch was empty - where the hell, his thoughts stuttered. Christina had pushed the coffee table out of the way and was sitting on the floor smiling up at him. That was the moment his affection began for his match from the Ministry.

"You can release them, I'm ready," she informed him. At his look of uncertainty, she added, "I adore large dogs; Great Danes, Mastiffs, Irish Wolfhounds, Newfies, and Scottish Deerhounds like these."

He was impressed how well versed she was with breeds to be able to recognize his - many mistook them for Irish Wolfhounds. "They are rather uncivilized and will climb all over you. Hickory is particularly unconstrained with his affections," he warned.

"Don't care!"

"Be it on your head, witch," he commented and released the dogs. As per usual, Hickory led the way and Holly slowly followed. Lucius leaned against the door jam and observed.

"Hello, pretty boy. Oh, don't you have good lines and lovely coloring," she talked softly and stayed still as the dog smelled first her feet, then her clothing. A quick sniff to her face was followed by several licks to her cheek and a wagging tail. Only then did her hands begin petting. "You are a sweet boy, yes you are."

To his surprise, Hickory laid down alongside her leg and put his head in her lap. Holly approached when she was urged forward by a quiet, "Come on girl, come see me." After greeting their guest the same way, she settled on the opposite side.

"Amazing," he muttered. "Obstinate Scotsmen - leave it to them to prove me wrong," he commented in a louder voice.

"I told you, I have a way with large animals." Lucius suppressed a small surge of lust when she winked at him.

"Even two-legged ones?" he teased.

"Well, I am on friendly terms with Kingsley - he is rather tall. Then there is Hagrid at Hogwarts - we get on famously," she responded.

He was intrigued by the mention of the former - did she know Shacklebolt? - and bit his tongue so as to not comment on the latter.

"Come join us. Could you hand my brandy over, please?"

Lucius joined her, sitting with his feet against the couch so as to face her. "I cannot remember the last time I sat on the floor. Possibly when Draco was a baby," he mused.

"Well, I thought these two would be happier to meet me on their level - most animals are. Now, you never mentioned in your letters that you had Champion Deerhounds - much less that you were the owner of Hickory, recently returned from a triumphant win in Seattle. Why is that?" she asked while giving him a pointed stare.

"Truthfully, I did not think you would be interested. Most witches in my social circle do not follow such things - in fact, very few in the Wizarding world follow dog shows and Championship status." His voice had a sad tone.

"I am interested, Lucius. Please remember that I am nothing like the witches you are used to." Her hand reached across Holly's body and shook his shoe. "Should I use this or are there other t-o-y-s in here?"

He started to admonish her only to stop as she laughed. "Their things are kept out in their pen," he answered.

Her lips pursed and she studied his face. "Are you against animals - pets - being inside the house?" she finally asked.

Lucius had to think for a moment on that. His interest in dogs started after he was married and there was never any question of where they would be kept as Narcissa held no affection for animals in their home. His mother was the same way. Personally, he would not mind well-behaved animals in the manor. He decided to share all of this information in answer.

"Good. I have a familiar - a cat. She is about ten and would not do well outdoors." She smiled again.

"And the name of this second female who will be invading my home?"

"Her name is Dot. Have these two been around felines before? Do you know how they get on with them?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered, brows drawn together. "Badger!" he yelled out.

The house elf appeared at Christina's feet. "Master called?" The elf patted the dogs who had both moved to sit beside him.

"Do we still have that orange cat at the stables? What the devil is his name?" Lucius had not seen the animal in question in ages.

"He is called Pumpkin, Master. He catches many mouses," Badger answered while taking in the sight of his Master and the witch sitting on the floor.

"Hello, Badger. I am Christina," she introduced herself and he bowed. "I have a familiar - a cat. I wonder - could you tell me how Hickory and Holly get on with cats?" She gave the elf a kind smile.

"Oh Mistress, they plays all over. One runs, one jumps, they chase. I even find them 'sleep in a pile some mornings," Badger nodded his head and his ears flapped.

Her hands clapped together. "Wonderful news - I am so happy." She crawled over and sat on Lucius' thighs. "Your elf is very nice, my lord," she correctly complimented the owner.

His right hand lifted to rub her back. "Thank you, Badger. You may take them back for the night." He dismissed them without taking his eyes off the witch now seated on his lap. "Taking liberties with my person, madam? What is the cause of such unseemly behavior?" he teased.

"For the first time since all this marriage business started, I am hopeful. I feel good about our match," she answered, watching his reaction.

"We are of the same mind, then." His hand lowered to caress along the top of her derriere. "Tell me why you needed to place yourself thusly to share this information?"

"So you wouldn't run away?" she guessed.

"Try again," he instructed, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

"To contemplate your countenance?" she guessed again.

"Lovely alliteration, madam." His teeth gave a tiny nip as his hand gave her a quick swat. "Once more chance," he urged, gratified that her body gave a frisson of pleasure at the spank.

Christina let out an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, I confess. I was hoping for a bit of a cuddle, possibly a kiss or two, maybe even a little fondling."

He sat back and admired her blush. "Fondling, you say? And to which bits are you wanting me to attend?" The answer he desired was obvious as he groped one globe of her arse.

"I was rather hoping for a little mutual attending to. Why don't you remove your robe and jacket?" He was surprised to feel the floor beneath him become cushioned.

Lucius waved his wand and the two pieces of clothing were removed, left to drift down onto the couch. She was already pulling his shirt loose from his pants. "Surely you don't mean to do this-" he started to protest but stopped when her bottom lifted off him, only to watch as she straddled his hips.

Her hands stroked along his abdomen up to his chest, where she applied the gentlest of pressure. "Lay back, Lucius." He complied, easing back slowly. Her right hand moved to press against his muscles as he did and she let out a little hum of approval.

Both hands were on the bottom button of his shirt. "May I?" The look of excitement filled her expression. He nodded his head in approval. Her fingers slowly freed each button from bottom to top of the shirt.

Lucius could only lay still and grit his teeth. Each opened button resulted in little caresses of the skin revealed. First below his navel, then above. And so it went up to his chest, ending with a soft finger trailing up his neck to his Adam's apple. He could not remember anyone ever treating his body in this manner - and it was the most sensual thing he had ever been subjected to. That is until he felt her mouth on his navel.

He inhaled deeply to calm himself, but there was no hiding the erection he was now sporting. Light kisses were planted along the same line her fingers had travelled earlier. Each one brought her upper body closer to his, ending with her completely prone on top of him and a kiss placed on his chin.

"You are Adonis personified, Lucius," she finally said. Her body settled back, head turned to rest against his chest.

His arms embraced her as he planted a kiss at her hairline. "That would make you my Aphrodite." The couple stayed in this position for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts, until Christina broke the silence with a yawn.

"I apologize - it is the hour, not the company," she said as she sat up and straddled him once again. His hands moved to rest on her hips.

Lucius nodded. "I understand, my dear. It has been an event-filled day." He felt a tickle below his navel and lifted his head to look. Her index finger was running through the hair below that area down to the trousers. "What are you doing?" his tone was amused.

Her eyebrows wiggled at him. "Theorizing on your tempting treasure trail." The smile that followed was returned by him, with a wink.

"Your aptitude with accomplished alliteration is astounding, Aphrodite," he returned. She began to laugh, but the sound changed to a yelp as Lucius pulled her back down and then flipped their positions.

He took advantage of her still-open mouth to take a kiss. His lips molded to hers as his tongue first teased against the tip of hers, before circling it. His left hand was still under her head, where it had protected the fragile cargo during their flip. His right had worked just under the bottom of her blouse and his thumb was rubbing in circles at her waist. The kiss ended and he angled back in order to gauge her reaction.

"I believe it is my turn to take a few liberties, my dear," he informed her. She began to giggle. "And the source of this merriment?" he requested.

"You will have to forgive me. When I am nervous, funny things pop into my head as a calming mechanism." He nodded and still wanted an explanation, so tickled her side lightly. "Remember you asked then - my first thought about you taking liberties was; this must be the aristocratic way of saying 'show us your tits, love' and it was funny." Her eyes widened as he roared with laughter.

Of course she was spot on, but it was so refreshing. Here was a woman whose language could be coarse and bawdy one minute, yet refined the next. Along with the fact that she called him 'aristocratic', not Slytherin or Pureblood, or worse - well that endeared her to him even more.

He kissed her again and continued the kisses across her cheek to her left ear. "I would like to remove your shirt and enjoy the sight of you only covered by just a scrap of lace. Then I will remove that, and gaze at your lovely breasts before I fondle them gently and kiss your aching nipples. May I do those things to you, my Aphrodite?"

Her head nodded as he kissed down her neck. One quick wave of his hand, and there was more skin uncovered. His right hand slid up her torso and gently grasped her breast through the lace while he continued to plant kisses down her right side. He smirked at her mews of pleasure and pinched her left nipple. The hand waved again and she was bared to him.

"By the gods Christina, you are lovely," he told her before his mouth closed around her right breast. His tongue teased the nipple and she moaned. Her hips began to move and he slid his body off to the right, where he could grind against her side for relief and hopefully not get carried away.

Her left hand moved his right one and placed it on the underside of her breast. "Lightly scratch here - it is very sensitive," she instructed.

Head raised, he watched as her tiny nipple grew even more pebbled from this action. His right hand moved down to hold her hip and he leaned over to suck on the tight bud. He did not realize he was grinding against her until she groaned and tried to move away.

"Did I hurt you?" Lucius asked, concerned he had been too rough.

"No." She was panting and her eyes were closed.

"Are you embarrassed?" His tongue licked her nipple.

"Yes, a little." He began to place kisses up her chest and neck.

Now he could smell her essence. The problem was obvious; she wanted to engage him in some way, but they had only met today. No matter what they had done earlier today, they would not be making love this night. He would do the gentlemanly thing and offer his assistance.

"You should not be. We have thoroughly enjoyed each other this evening and moved things along nicely." Their lips brushed. "Open your eyes." When she complied, he saw the arousal. "Let me offer you relief. I can use my fingers or my mouth - which do you want?"

"But then you won't-" she started to protest.

"Oh, make no mistake. I will enjoy it immensely; listening to your sultry voice telling me what you enjoy, your sounds of pleasure, watching you fall apart as you reach completion. That is all I want from you tonight." He kissed her again.

She gave a groan of consent as her left hand moved his right under the top of her skirt. The waistband expanded to accommodate when his hand moved lower and underneath her lace knickers. His fingers moved pasted the pubic hair - which was groomed short - until the back of his hand felt the wet crotch. He flexed his hand to cup her and she inhaled sharply.

"Tell me," he urged, fingers began teasing her outer lips.

"I don't know what I want - gods, it has been so long…. " she trailed off in distress.

He understood completely. He could no more have told her what he wanted earlier than he could have recited all the Celtic runes from memory. After so long along, it is hard to think in terms of having a partner again.

Lucius put his mouth near her ear again. "I understand, my sweet. We have both been too long without the touch of another." His middle finger worked up her slit and the adjoining two moved to hold her open. "I do not mind to explore on my own - or you can show me how you like to be touched. In fact, one day soon I will want to watch as you bring yourself to completion." His finger just grazed the tip of her clit.

"Shit!" Her body gave a slight jerk at the contact. "Rub on it directly. And talk to me - god, what your sexy voice does to me." Her legs widened in encouragement.

His fingers moved to uncover her pearl and he began rubbing it with the tip of his middle finger. "One day, after you have teased me all day, I bring you here to my study. I sit you down in my chair, placing your knees over the arms - holding you open for me. I tease you in return with light caresses all around your pussy before lowering my mouth to suck on your clit. After your first orgasm, I pulled out my hard cock and enter you swiftly. Your hips grind against me and we find the perfect rhythm. It does not take long before you are screaming my name and pulsing around me, bringing me along with you to Nirvana."

"Fuck, you are good at that!" she moaned. "I am so close…." Her left hand pulled his out of her skirt. "Hold me, kiss me," she pleaded.

He thought to protest - that she could at least have an orgasm. Then he felt her left hand move where his had been and her hips began to move. Lucius nearly erupted right into his pants. He groaned as he leaned in to embrace her and began kissing as requested.

It did not take her long to find satisfaction. He was only disappointed that he did not get to watch. She let loose with a jaw-splitting yawn.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It is getting late. I believe we are both done in," he placated.

"Not that - for taking control, for not taking care of you. I can do that now - what would like me to do?" she smiled.

"Do not apologize for taking your pleasure when we are together - I enjoy no matter how it is achieved. As to me, I am fine, truly. Next time I will grant you that liberty." He winked at the last.

For some reason, he was slightly hesitant - not because of size, he was normal sized, if not more. It was the fact that he was uncircumcised that gave him pause - many witches did not like that. If only he had known that is what his witch preferred.

"Is that aristocrat speak for 'never mind, I've come in my trousers'?" she quipped.

They shared a laugh. "Something akin to that," he fibbed.

Lucius stood up and helped her to rise. He embraced her, taking advantage of the fact they were bare-chested. "Thank you, Christina. For today - and for giving me hope."

"Oh Lucius, thank you. It has been a lovely day for me as well." She stretched up, captured his head with both hands and kissed him deeply.

His hands reached under the waist of her skirt and smoothed over the intriguing lace garment below. "Will you wear some knickers like these next time to visit?" his tone was hopeful.

"I think that can be arranged. Maybe in dark green just for you," she told him.

"And I want to see them next time - up close and on your lovely hips." His hands fondled her arse, then he took a step back. A wave of his hand and they were dressed.

She smiled, understanding he was using the utmost restraint. "As to my next visit - when shall we meet?"

"Come tomorrow evening - half six - for drinks. Then we will have a quiet dinner on the patio. I would like you to spend the night - just to sleep. It would do for us to see if we can share a bed. After our binding, I would like us to stay in the same room," he told her.

"Drinks and dinner - yes. Overnight…. What about Dot?" she asked.

"Bring her. Do you have Floo access from home?" She nodded. "Come that way then - 'Malfoy Manor Master Study' is the destination. I would like to meet her, as would Badger. He will assist you with her care when you move in."

"All settled then. We will be here at half six." She smiled brightly and kissed him.

His hand rubbed her back as he escorted her to the fireplace. "Until tomorrow, Aphrodite," he said.

"Until tomorrow, Adonis." She disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

He stood there for several minutes thinking over the events of the day. Two things struck him; first, she had never given her opinion of Astoria, though he could guess from his daughter-in-law's cold demeanor all through dinner that is was not favorable; second, how the hell did she know Holly's name? To his recollection, no one had uttered it. How very odd.

His thoughts wandered to their amatory pursuits and that is when he retired to his master bath to spend some quality time with his hand-held shower and his fist.


	4. Canoodling

4 – CANOODLING

Again – do not own anything recognizable from the Potter Universe. I am making no money from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for warnings!

Smut warning for this chapter – our couple gets up to everything but….

As they made their way up the stairs to his bedroom, Lucius wanted to make his intent clear. "I hope you agree with my thought that we should find out if we can sleep in the same bed. Having separate quarters is not my ideal." This had been the case with his first marriage and he loathed it.

She stopped two steps above him and turned, putting them at an even height. "Nor mine. We do need to find out if you take all the covers, or I do. If you snore - ," she smiled at his snort of protest, "or if my sleeping attire distracts you too much." The wicked gleam in her eye brought out his playful side.

He rushed straight at her, and picked her up as he passed, throwing her over his shoulder. Ignoring her pleas to be put down, he carried her into the master bedroom and flicked his wand to lock and soundproof the suite. Only then did he set her down at the foot of his overly-large bed.

"All night I have waited patiently. Now I want to see those intriguing undergarments, preferably up close with you in them – if you will allow," he leaned down to give her a short kiss.

"I will allow, but you will not be the only one indulging. Get your kit off," she demanded as she started to remove her outer robe.

Lucius faltered for a few seconds, not used to being ordered about, especially in his own bedroom. Then he realized he was getting his way and possibly more, so he complied.

Their clothing was piled on the bench next to the bed and they stood awkwardly facing each other, she in a green lace set, he in blue boxers. Christina took the initiative and closed the distance between them, reaching out with both hands to smooth over his chest.

"Did you want me standing up or lying down so that you can examine my knickers?" Her lips closed around one of his nipples and she sucked at it gently.

His hands reached up to remove the clip from her hair and toss it aside. Then he wrapped them in her hair and pulled her face up for a kiss. It was longer than any they had shared so far, and involved nips and wrestling tongues. As it ended, he stared into her eyes.

"My resolve only goes so far. Do not test it or you might find yourself bent over the bed at my mercy," he informed her. At her wide-eyed look of fright, he gentled his tone. "We need not have intercourse tonight, but we will find release - possibly more than once." He stood back and examined the front of the lace knickers, then motioned for her to turn around.

She stopped facing away from him and it was a sight to behold. The lace wrapped around her hips and partially covered the globes of her arse. It was a well-toned arse, pleasantly shaped and a good handful on each side. He walked up behind her, placing a hand on each half. She trembled and leaned back into his chest.

"What are these called?" he inquired.

"Boy shorts."

"And do you have many pairs of these?"

"A few, maybe half a dozen."

"Are they all lace?"

"No. Some are cotton knit."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her shoulder. "You will buy more pairs in lace. I like these very much." His hands caressed around the hips and to the front. As his fingers played along the intentional opening there, he kissed up the column of her neck. "Are they all made for such accessibility?"

"It is called crotch-less and no, they are not all like that."

"Buy this kind in the future. I relish the thought of bending you over my desk someday, taking you quickly as the lace slides along the sides of my cock and your pearl." His hands moved up to her breasts and were rewarded with sharp peaks straining against the lace. "Does the thought of that excite you?" His fingers tugged on her nipples.

Christina leaned back further. "Oh gods yes. You are sex personified, Lucius."

"And you, my dear, are sexier than a Veela. You just do not realize it yet." At this declaration, he knelt on the floor behind her and proceeded to kiss both sides of her bottom – over the lace and directly on the skin left uncovered. When he had his fill and could smell her arousal, his teeth nipped the right cheek. He stood up, giving the left one a light slap.

He maneuvered her to the side of the bed. "Lay down on your stomach." As she settled in place, he removed his boxers. Once she was done, he moved on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his knees and elbows.

When his cock settled into the lace-covered crack, he moaned. "I need to come. Now. Just a few minutes of quick frottage should do it. Will you indulge me?" he pleaded in a rough voice.

He felt her head nod under his as she said, "Do it."

Leaning to his left, his right hand manipulated the lace cloth to nestle his cock further into the crack and he began rutting against her. Her quiet whimpers inflamed him and he moved faster. When he took in a deep breath, her arousal was even more pronounced. Looking down, he saw that her left hand was underneath her body. He continued to move against her.

"Where is your hand?" he whispered.

"On my pussy," she whispered back.

Before he could even form another question, the idea of this sexy woman beneath him playing with herself even as he frotted against her arse was too stimulating. A flurry of a dozen more rubs was all it took. His essence erupted onto her lower back and his stomach as he exclaimed, "Sweet Boudica!" and rolled them both onto their right side to catch his breath.

He felt her body shaking as his heart slowed and wondered if he had been too rough. Then he heard a giggle. "Something amuses you?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"You came like a school boy," she stated.

"I did. That is what you do to me. Now let me see what I can do to you." His body scooted further toward the middle of the bed and he pulled her onto her back. One leg was thrown over her left thigh, and pulled it between his two, spreading her open. The fingertips of his left hand teased up her thigh until they met her fingers.

Silently, she showed him how she enjoyed being touched. When his touch was not quite enough, her hand pushed it against her harder, then moved away. Before she could wipe it dry on the bedding, he requested she put her fingers in his mouth. He had rarely indulged in this pleasure, but this was someone he would like to sate all his desires with. The liquid was sweet and tasted wonderful as he sucked on each finger.

By now he understood that she was more comfortable discussing intimate things when they were not eye to eye. Hopefully that would change with time, but for now he would acquiesce. "Would you enjoy my mouth on your pussy? Sucking that needy little nub while my fingers rub that spot inside?" he whispered in her ear.

Her hand wrapped around the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow and she moaned as it ended. His head was pushed back to her shoulder. Only then did she answer.

"First, rub me hard and fast. Once I come, the second one will be more powerful."

Well, Christmas had come even though it was only early August. Lucius' present was lying next to him all wrapped in a pretty little package of lace boy shorts, came with explicit instructions and multiple orgasms. If she gave blow jobs, he would officially be in Nirvana.

His fingers were a blur as they rubbed against her clit. After asking if it was too hard, and being answered breathlessly that it was perfect, he concentrated on the task and her sounds of pleasure. Suddenly her hand slapped on top of his and held it still. Her body moved against his as she finally found her release.

"Lucius," she cried out. "Fuck, that feels so good." She inhaled sharply and moved his hand down to her opening.

He hesitated, not wanting to overstimulate her, but she was having none of that. Her hips wiggled and he moved to help her remove the lace from her body. They were clumsy, having not been together before. His hand hit a ticklish spot on her side, causing her body to curl up and her knee to barely miss his returning erection. That is when his dominant side exerted itself. Slowly, his body covered hers and his hands held her wrists against the mattress near her head.

Once again, he placed light kisses along her neck ending with his lips at her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Your earlier suggestion had merit."

"The one to try hollandaise on brussel sprouts?" he quipped, referring to their conversation at dinner.

She laughed and then groaned. "No. Although I might like to try it on your cock someday." It was his turn to groan in frustration. Her head lifted and she nibbled on his earlobe, then she whispered, "Suck on my clit and rub that spot inside me."

"Oh, very well done, Christina," he praised her. Then he began to crawl backwards, planting kisses down her chest and stomach, before settling between her legs.

He pinched the base of her clit and pulled a few times before holding back the hood and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. The middle finger of his other hand gently teased her opening until he could feel her natural lubricant on its tip. As his finger pushed inside her, his lips closed around the hard nub, softly sucking it. The rough spot inside was more pronounced and his finger rubbed the center as he sucked harder.

He had hardly found a rhythm, when her body started to shake. "Oh my god! Lucius! You are too fucking good at this," she exclaimed. She moaned and his hand was wet to his wrist.

Not wanting to stop, he raised his head a fraction and wiggled a finger across her pearl to free his mouth. "Can you come again?" he asked. Her head nodded vigorously in the affirmative. "Excellent."

He took time to lick all around her opening and partake of her release before returning to suck on her clit even harder as his finger pressed firmly against the sensitive spot inside. Christina writhed and moaned, muttered a string of obscenities, then went completely still. Without breaking his rhythm, he glanced up, only to find her staring at him.

"Bite it!" she commanded. He did, but too lightly. "Harder!" He complied and she let out a scream as the muscles in her pussy clamped around his finger, stilling his movements.

More essence seeped out of her opening, and he slowly pulled his finger out, replacing it with his tongue. She gave him little mews of pleasure as he lapped up his reward. When he was done, he crawled over her until their lips met. He was delighted when she sucked the remainder of her release off his tongue.

Their eyes met as he pulled away. "Lucius, would you like me to suck your cock?" Her left hand grazed across his hip, then reached around to squeeze his left ass cheek.

"Yes, very much," his head nodded vigorously, "but only if you want to." He knew many witches found the act distasteful at best, especially with an uncircumcised member.

"I've not done this in a while, but suspect you will not mind if I practice on you…." Her voice trailed off.

"For the sake of perfecting your technique, I will suffer through it," he quipped. "Shall I lie down?" he asked, as he maneuvered off her.

"Oh, you will suffer indeed. Get on your side," Christina told him.

After he stilled, she sat up and studied him, her right hand encircled his shaft and slowly pulled until his foreskin covered the head. He caught her glancing up at him as she commented, "You're uncircumcised."

"Yes. Is that..," he faltered as the hand continued to tug up and down. "Is that a problem?" Lucius finally asked.

She moved to lay in front of him, her hand stayed on him. Her forehead rested against his and she answered. "No, my lord, this is not a problem. I much prefer an uncut cock for various reasons."

His left hand moved down to cover hers, increasing the pressure as he preferred. "Tell me," he whispered.

Her lips kissed down his temple and cheek until it reached his ear. Yes, she had already found one of the most sensitive spots on his body. "The head is always soft and wet. The taste is like ambrosia on my tongue. The foreskin is so pliable - easily pulled, pinched, sucked and nipped. And when it rolls back behind the head, that ridge hits a spot in my pussy that can make me see stars." Those lips that had whispered indecent words which aroused him further then sucked on his lobe.

His hand came up to grip her hair tightly. "Suck me now! I will warn you before I come," he ordered.

"No," she corrected him. "You will let me swallow your essence as you have done mine.

This was going to be a new experience for Lucius. He could not remember anyone ever keeping their mouth on him as he reached his peak. The Old Ones had truly presented him with a precious gift. He rolled onto his back as her right hand pushed his left hip down. She held the base of his shaft as he pulled another pillow behind his head to watch.

The tip of her tongue teased and worked into the slit at the top. Then she lapped up the precum gathered on the head. Her hand fondled his balls, the tongue licked him from base to tip. Finally, her mouth slid over his cock and her tongue pressed on the underside as she sucked him halfway in. The rest that would not fit was gripped tightly. Thus, the three-pronged assault on him began; shaft jerked up until her hand met the mouth sucking down on the head, as his balls were fondled and lightly squeezed. Once she started humming each time the head neared the back of her throat, it took less than two minutes for culmination to be reached.

"Now, witch," he warned, as his hand gripped her hair tighter. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. It started with a tingling down his spine, and his testicles drew up close to his body. As his release pulsed down his cock and out, the head became almost too sensitive when she sucked harder and swallowed each gush of ejaculate.

The foreskin closed around the head and her tongue, as her mouth lifted off his shaft. After three revolutions around the now-sensitive tip, he could stand no further contact and his hand pulled her hair. "Enough," he groaned.

She crawled up his body and settled down on top of him. Her chin rested on her hands, with fingers intertwined above his sternum. "Did you enjoy that?"

He returned her smile. "Immensely. You are a treasure. I fear our married life will be spent engaging entirely in carnal pursuits."

"Maybe for the first decade or so. After that, we can explore hobbies outside of bedroom sport." She stretched up and licked his lips.

For the first time in his life, Lucius tasted himself on the tongue of another. The taste was slightly salty, with a little bitter aftertaste. He deepened the kiss and sucked until the taste was gone. It was then he felt the ancient wards of the manor shift. The change was minuscule, but having lived within them for almost fifty years, he could feel it immediately. That would be something to check on in the morning. Right now, he was sated and exhausted for the first time in many years.

"Are you ready to sleep, my lady?" he asked.

She stifled a yawn and nodded. "Yes. I think Morpheus shall embrace me quickly tonight."

"I think he will have us both very soon."

They separated, moved to opposite sides of the bed and turned down the duvet before each crawled in and met in the middle for a quick kiss.

"Good night, Lucius." She turned over and settled on her stomach facing away from him.

"Good night, my sweet." He tucked a pillow under his head as his body relaxed and he fell asleep facing her.

A piece of stone tumbled down the monolith and landed near the altar.

"They certainly are a lustful couple, Eros," the Lady of the Lake commented as she and her companion turned away from the ancient chalice.

"Just as requested, my lady." He bowed.

"I thank you. Please convey my appreciation to your father." She nodded and disappeared over the tor.

And there you have over 2800 words of everything-but smut!

In case things seem a bit obscure; Lucius and Christina each invoked the ancient ones at the same time and pled for a good match with someone they could enjoy. Such entreaties go straight to the top - Zeus. From there, they are handed over to the appropriate demi-gods (in this case Eros, the Greek embodiment of sexual power), who are then dispatched to the regional deities - which brings us to Merlin and Nimue (Lady of the Lake).


	5. Morning

5 – MORNING

Standard disclaimer – I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no money on this work of fiction. See Chap 1 General Warning!

The morning after – I wonder how well they slept. A warning for abuse of body parts which have been over used. Darkness flees.

Christina came awake slowly. The room was still a bit in shadow since its windows faced north, but she could tell the sun was well up. It was sweltering under the covers. She suspected that was due to the male body currently pressed against her back - one whose erection was currently pressing into the crack of her ass.

Gods, but the man was sexy as hell. She silently thanked whatever gods and goddesses were responsible for this match. Someone who found her attractive, didn't mind that she was barren, and who encouraged her intellectual pursuits was going to marry her. It was amazing.

Sometime during the night, she must have taken off her bra as she was currently nude with a male hand holding her left breast, the thumb rubbing across her nipple. Merlin, she would need to order a case of Stamina Potions just to keep up with him.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the chest pressed against her back. "I have plenty of potions for us both, witch. Don't worry - I will not wear you out before we complete our binding. I am just building up your endurance."

She turned in his arms and laughed. "I did not mean to say that out loud. Good morning," she greeted him, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Good morning. Do you have any idea how wonderful it is to wake up with a woman in my arms - a smiling one at that?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm sad that neither of us have had that in the past, but very happy we have it now," she smiled at him again.

"Well stated, my dear." Lucius rewarded her with a kiss that deepened as she hugged him tighter and began to rub her body against his. "Tell me one of your fantasies," he prompted as he kisses travelled down her neck.

"I am in the back of a moving vehicle during the day. Fully dressed, sans knickers, my lover is kneeling on the floorboard, holding up my skirt and licking my pussy until I come." She had not hesitated or blushed.

"Does he then impale you with his cock, rutting against you until you come again?"

"That is one of the conclusions."

"And the other?"

"I make him sit across from me and watch him wank."

"You are a filthy-minded vixen," he looked at her, slightly astonished. Before she could protest, he continued. "That is a compliment. I like that my future wife is a sensuous woman with a voluptuous body and lascivious mind." His hands caressed down her back, ending up on her arse. He squeezed the firm globes and ground against her front.

"You are a randy, salacious wizard - I like that in a future husband," she quipped. "Would you care to share a fantasy?"

"You are kneeling on the bed on all fours. I kiss and nip every inch of your lovely bottom, then spread you open so that I can lick and tease your pucker. Finally my tongue works inside just a bit, and I jerk myself to completion." Lucius watched her face for a negative reaction.

"You should do that after licking me out. Then there will be some slick liquid for you to lap up." She stretched her neck and brought her mouth even with his ear. He felt her hand wrap around his cock. Then she whispered, "You might even be able to use that liquid as lubrication to work just the tip of your pinky into my puckered, tight hole." When she finished this thought, her lips closed around his lobe and she sucked.

His whole body shuddered as he came. "Fuck. Such a delightfully lewd minx - I don't know whether to spank your ass or your cunt." Both of them laughed as they pulled apart.

"You could do both at the same time, if I were standing up. But right now, I need the loo." She started to climb off the bed.

"Tell me when you are ready to shower," he instructed. "Meanwhile, I will call to the kitchen. I believe you wrote that coffee was your morning beverage of choice?" He admired the view of her nude body.

"Yes. Cream and two sugars please." She made her way to the bathroom and gently closed the door.

His hands raked through his hair as he sat up. He summoned his robe as he stood. It brushed against the tip of his cock as he drew it closed, making him wince from the friction. At least now he could use the Frictio Nomen potion his acquaintance had invented.

After the elf delivered the requested hot beverages, Christina cracked the door open and informed him she was ready to shower. He took her coffee to the doorway and she thanked him, taking a long drink and putting the cup on the counter.

"Do you mind if I join you in the shower?"

"Of course not - it is certainly big enough." Her voice faded as she entered the stall and turned on the water.

He went to the water closet first. As he stood at the entrance to the shower watching her rinse the shampoo from her hair, something seemed different. Lucius studied her body until he finally realized - her glamours must have faded overnight. Of course she would have scars - Muggles were unable to heal such wounds without leaving marks.

She opened her eyes and saw him studying her intently. Crap - she didn't recast this morning what with all their shenanigans. "Do they disgust you?" she asked, her hands went to cover her abdomen.

Lucius walked forward and knelt at her feet. Their fingers locked together as he held her hands against her hips. "Do not think that." He began at her left hip and kissed each scar in turn. "You survived." The tip of his tongue teased her belly button. "There is no need to expend your energy to cover them for my sake." He kissed her left palm, released her hands and stood up.

They shared a kiss while he reached behind her to pull a hand-held shower head from its holder on the wall. "Hold yourself open for me," he requested.

"I am sore this morning, Lucius," she protested.

"And you enjoy a little pain, don't you," he responded as the spray was adjusted to his favorite setting - needle-sharp. The combination of pleasure and pain, when directed onto his balls, always brought him to a quick orgasm.

Her head hung down in defeat. "Yes, I do."

"That is something we share, my virago. Now, let me play." He knelt back down and waited for her to comply.

Her hands held the outer lips and the hood of her clit open as she braced her body fully against the wall of the shower.

The nail of his index finger roughly rubbed against the tip of her reddening pearl. She hissed at the contact, but a moan echoed in her throat. His pinky teased her entrance and she widened her stance, silently requesting more contact. When sufficient lubrication was gathered, the stream of water was aimed directly at her clit just as his little finger worked into her puckered hole to the first joint.

"Dirty bastard!" Christina mumbled and she clenched around his pinky.

"A quality which you appreciate immensely," he replied.

"Yes." Confirmation in the form of a gush of her essence hit his wrist.

Lucius lowered the spray to pulse against his own genitals and his teeth closed around her clit, scraping them against the base while sucking it deeper into this mouth.

Her scream echoed against the shower walls even as her hips thrust back and forth to increase the stimulation. When the pain in his cock became too intense, he opened his mouth and gave her one last lick before standing up.

"Finish your shower," he directed her, replacing the spray head on the wall. "I have a poultice we can both use after." With that, he moved under the shower head next to her and admired the view as they finished cleaning themselves.

After they dried off, he led her to the edge of the bed and pulled out a glass jar of lilac-colored cream. "This was developed by someone I trust. It is called Frictio Nomen - loosely translated it means friction numbing. The purpose is to relieve pain in the sex organs caused by overindulgence. Knowing my tastes, there is the perverse requirement that it can only be applied to one's partner after you have stimulated their already-abused genitals nearly to orgasm," he explained.

"Gods, that is deviant yet arousing," she laughed, lowering her upper body to the bed.

"Delightfully so," he agreed. "At least it provides instant relief and will quell any desires for half a day. Now, spread your legs and brace yourself."

After she did as instructed, he leaned over and abraded her bright red clitoris with the rough seam of the towel while scooping out a dollop of the cream with his free hand. She sobbed and he increased the pressure against her.

"Now, Lucius - do it!" she cried.

The moment the cream was in contact with her skin, she came. Her hand reached down to snatch the towel from him. "Stand up," she ordered, as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

The seam of the towel edge was painful as she twisted it around the head of his cock, but his hips reflexively sought more contact. It only took a few minutes before he felt his balls contract and he grunted, "Now", just before spilling. The resulting orgasm was intense and then the numbing quality took over. He sighed in relief.

"Merlin, he is brilliant. Sadistic as hell, but it works as promised," he commented as he walked to his closet.

"You've not used this before?" Christina questioned in surprise.

Lucius glanced back at her and smiled. "There has never been an opportunity before now." He winked and turned to enter the small room.

She stood and stretched as he exited, fully clothed. "When you are dressed, join me in the solarium for breakfast." He kissed her forehead and left.

Christina knew she wanted to play with the dogs after breakfast, so she threw on bike shorts and a sleeveless top. Tennis shoes stuffed with socks in hand, she went to join him.

He glanced up from The Prophet to watch her take a seat next to him. "Why are you wearing your swimming costume to breakfast?"

Her hand reached up to pat his cheek. "You wizards - Victorian to the core. My swimming costume has much less fabric than this." She gave him a wink and started eating.

"The other night you mentioned someone named Kingsley. Were you referring to Minster Shacklebolt?" He started on his own plate.

"Yes. I met him in Germany." She took a sip of juice and returned to her food only to stop and squirm, addressing the itch on her inner thigh.

Lucius noticed this. "Are you having an adverse reaction to the poultice?"

"No, it is not there, just an itch on my thigh. Why, are you having one?" she asked.

He concentrated on his body for a moment. "No reaction, but my shoulder has a twinge. Did you scratch me last night?" he teased.

"Don't ask me what I did - I was in an orgasmic stupor after we got on the bed," she quipped, and went back to eating.

"The perfect answer; and you looked surprisingly sexy while in that stupor, my dear." He lifted her left hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

"This morning I thought we might sit and discuss a few things now that our libidos have been satisfied - possibly in the library," Lucius suggested.

"I would enjoy that. Could we take a jaunt outside first? I would like to see the dogs and the stable. We can save an extensive tour of the grounds for another time," she countered.

"Certainly we can. The fresh air will do us good. Speaking of the dogs, how did you know the name of my champion bitch? Neither Badger nor I remember telling you," he decided to jump right into the thick of it.

A guilty look was covered by the napkin wiping her mouth. "Oh, but you must have - whoever it was just let it slip without realizing."

He leaned back in his chair to study her closely. "No, we used a pensive the next morning to make sure. How did you know?" he demanded.

"You will not trust any answer I give you now," she started to rise. "I shall leave you in peace, Lucius. My infertility will give you a way out of this." Her body bent to pick up the shoes and when she straightened, her back hit solid muscle.

"Witch, you are not going anywhere and I am not seeking to end this proposed union." His arms encircled her and his chin rested on her shoulder. "I am suspicious by nature and only trying to ascertain a motive for studying up on my interests - if that is what has occurred."

Lucius felt a sharp pain across his shoulder blade at the same time the woman in his arms jerked and let out a cry. "What the hell?" he spat out.

"Something bit me!" Christina exclaimed. "That must be what caused the itch." She began rubbing her left thigh.

"Let me see - take off your short trousers," he instructed, only to see a deep blush creep up her neck.

"I'm not wearing any knickers." She back away. "I will go check it in the washroom."

"As if I have not already seen-" he muttered. "Very well, get up on the table and I will Transfigure them for your modesty." He helped her to sit at the edge.

"It must be some type of spider bite. The pain was like a needle jabbed into me." Her torso leaned back and she spread her legs.

After the left leg of the shorts was removed, Lucius knelt to examine the area. "Why did I not notice your tattoo last night?" His hand lifted to feel it.

"I don't' have a tattoo - what the hell are you talking about?" Christina craned her neck forward to look. "What the holy hell is that? Did you do that?" She looked at him accusingly.

"No, I did not place this mark. You did not have this tattoo before today?" He was confused.

"I have never had a tattoo - I'm afraid of needles." She stated resolutely.

His fingers glanced over the multi-colored peacock and her moan startled him. "Does it hurt?"

"Quite the opposite. When you touched it, the hurt stopped. Lucius, what the hell is that?"

"I am not sure, but we need to go to the library and check a few references." He stood and the pain in his shoulder seared. "Shite."

"What? Are you hurt?" Her voice was concerned.

"Again, I'm uncertain. My shoulder is getting worse."

"Take your shirt off and let me see," she demanded. "Not as if I've not seen you bare-chested," she added in a teasing tone.

He had taken great care to shield his Mark from her to this point. He would continue to do so. His right arm was pulled out of the sleeve and the shirt removed to expose his back, leaving the sleeve over his left forearm.

Her breath blew across his back. "Well, other than your eagle, there is nothing on either shoulder," she advised him.

"What eagle?"

"This eagle tattoo on your left shoulder blade, just here," she explained while rubbing the tips of her fingers around it. The pain stopped and a pleasant feeling washed over him.

"Christina, I only have one tattoo and it is not of an eagle nor is it on my shoulder," he told her emphatically, pulling the shirt back on.

Their eyes met and they said "Library," at the same time.

Her view of Lucius pulling books from the shelves in the library, chest exposed by an open shirt, was fantasy-worthy. It was very distracting.

"Not as distracting as seeing you on your knees checking the bottom shelves," he commented without looking up from the thick tome he was perusing.

"Sorry. The filter between brain and mouth seems to be out of order," she told him.

They met at one of the tall tables, each bringing a book to add to the pile. "Are these all the ones on spontaneous marks?" she lifted several, heading to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"All that I could think of on the spur of the moment." He also took several and followed.

Christina sat down, and he knelt at her feet. "Let me take another look. I need to make note of colors and number of tail feathers if I am to look for a match." His hands pushed her thighs apart.

"You just want to take liberties," she teased, even as her body moved to comply.

His head moved to study the peacock closely and he smelled her arousal. "You are excited," he stated.

"Yes, well, that happens when you bring a bibliophile into a library like this," she confessed.

"Good to know. That information will be filed away for future reference." His hand smoothed over her skin, discerning none of the bumps or rough patches most tattoos created.

"God, Lucus. Either rub it harder or leave it alone!" She began squirming.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, confused. The pressure from his hand increased, intent on alleviating her discomfort.

She began laughing. "No pain. I feel like I am about to come whenever you touch it." The harder pressure seemed to anger her. "Stop. That alone is not going to do it."

He stilled his hand and knelt back. "Sexual marks are very rare and entirely different from those in the books I pulled," he thought out loud.

Christina sat up and grabbed his left hand. "Take your shirt off. Let's see if yours reacts the same to my touch." She opened the button on the cuff.

"No!" Lucius shouted, closing his right hand over hers.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"My mark," was his short answer.

"A wise man recently told me that there is no sense expending energy concealing scars. They mean you survived. I agree with that, Lucius. Let me see," she urged.

His hand released hers and he looked at the ceiling. "Go ahead," he whispered.

"As if I didn't already know it was there," she groused as her hands pulled up his sleeve. A gasp escaped from her lips. "Or maybe not." Her hand caressed his skin.

"I know - it is hideous. There is nothing to be done for it, I'm sorry," Lucius began apologizing in his nervous state, afraid she would be disgusted.

Noticing that he continued to stare up, she gently grabbed his chin and pulled until their eyes met. "How long has it been since you looked at it?"

He was confused that she smiled as she made her inquiry. "I cannot tell you. When I am awake, I am fully dressed. When attending ablutions, my eyes are closed or focused elsewhere. When sleeping, my left arm is usually under the pillow. Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I think we are going to need your pensieve. Where do you keep it?" She smiled again.

"Behind the desk in a cabinet. Why? Explain!"

"Lucius, look at your arm," she whispered.

"I know it is there. No need to remind me of it." His tone was angry.

Her hands gently embraced his face. His eyes closed to relish the tender gesture. She tugged and lowered his head. "Open your eyes, my wizard. Trust me," she instructed.

And for some reason, he did - trust her. Where the feeling came from was unknown, but he had no doubt as to her good intentions at that point. Slowly his eyes opened and took in the sight of her hands supporting his arm, with the forearm facing him.

His tattoo-free forearm.

For the second time that week, Lucius Malfoy found himself seated on the floor - although this time it was in the library, and unintentional.

"How? What…. Where did it…" he stammered out unfinished questions while staring at Christina.

"I have no idea how or what or anything else. Right now, we need to get a few things done. Tell me the name of the one house elf who will keep this quiet for a bit," she talked to him in a soft tone.

"Nanny," he said the name and the elderly elf appeared.

She approached her young master from behind. After nodding to the new Mistress, she looked over his shoulder to see what held their attention. "Yes, that all makes perfect sense now. I felt the wards change last night. Did you feel them, Master?"

"Of course I did," he answered distractedly, now running his fingers over the unmarred skin which held his attention.

Christina introduced herself to Nanny and they bowed to each other. "First, we need to speak of this to no one until we find the cause or reason for it," she told the elf. "Next, we need the pensieve set up on the desk. Then I need the clothing that is set out on the bed in our room. Finally, we need tea and coffee in here please, and a few minutes to get organized." Her instructions ended, she turned attention to the wizard still sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress. Call for me as needed," Nanny bowed and left.

She settled back on the sofa to gather her thoughts and studied Lucius. He had been a wizard and in the magical world his whole life, and seemed to be shocked to his core. Maybe she should be also, but only thoughts of whom they could trust with this information that could help came to her. There were also feelings of elation that he was now completely free of those dark times. He began to move and crawled to the sofa, laying his head in her lap.

"I do not know how you did it witch, but I owe you everything. I vow -" he started to invoke a magical bond.

"Not another word from you," she interrupted. "You will not owe me anything if this was my doing - which I doubt. No one is taking any vows today except whoever we decide to share this information with." His head nodded and his arms moved to embrace her waist.

"Summon the Precor Filiolus for me," he voice was muffled.

Her arm raised and waited in the air for nearly a minute until the ancient tome about invoking the gods arrived and landed on the cushion beside them. Then she felt wetness on her leg and realized Lucius was silently shedding tears. A few dropped down her cheeks too.

After a bit, they were sitting on the sofa with hot beverages. Christina had changed into bland white cotton undergarments, a calf-length blue skirt and a lightweight white sweater top. Lucius had refastened his shirt, which he left untucked, but he wore a day jacket over it.

There were a few promising passages marked with parchment in the book between them, but nothing described circumstances such as these. A trip into the pensieve had shown them the moment the Dark Mark disappeared - when Lucius had sucked the remnants of his release off her tongue - was the same time the ancient wards shifted around the manor and their new marks materialized. Not even Nanny could find a book to address that phenomenon and she had been poking around in the family collections for a hundred years.

"You know who I have to contact," Christina sighed.

"I am not going to subject myself to endless prodding and countless tests - it would drive me mad and now I might not be able to cast Unforgiveables." He made the light joke and unconsciously rubbed his forearm through his clothing.

She went to the fireplace to call her friend. "I will protect you. Wandless magic always confuses those with bureaucratic minds." Kneeling on the hearth, she announced her desired connection. "Ministry for Magic, Minister Shacklebolt's office."

Percy Weasley answered the call and informed her that the Minister was busy with important matters, he even went so far as to suggest she call back in a week or two.

Her anger flared and she fought not to reach through and throttle him. "Mr. Weasley, you will go to the Minister right now and tell him I am calling regarding a code Alpha Zeta or I will tell your mother what you get up to after those precious Sunday family dinners," she threatened.

His head disappeared from view. Christina turned to Lucius and smiled. "Officious little prick - I cannot abide half that family." She turned back to wait. His regard for this witch grew even more.

"Please tell me this is not a true Alpha Zeta command," a deep voice boomed through the fire.

"If this is not one, I don't know what the fuck would qualify. Get rid of your little minion and I'll tell you where I am," she ordered the Minister about.

He turned away and mumbled instructions, then turned back. "Where are you, Thompson?"

"Malfoy Manor, Main Library," she advised, then she stood and moved back to clear the area.

"Wha - You are where?" The voice was a little higher now.

"Do not stutter when you Floo or Merlin only knows where you will end up. Now Kingsley!"

The looming figure of the dark wizard came through the fireplace with wand drawn and he quickly took in his surroundings. Library, two people, one elf, no threats. "What is the emergency, Christina?" he finally asked.

Lucius stood. "Minister Shacklebolt," he greeted, bowing slightly.

"Lord Malfoy," the greeting was returned.

"We need to show you something, Kingsley," she began to answer. A nod in his direction and Lucius began removing his coat. "I have been matched under the new law with Lord Malfoy. Had you not heard?" The dark head shook in response.

Christina walked to stand directly in front of him, right hand placed over her heart. "My dear, trusted friend, I need you to take a vow of silence about what is about to be revealed to you. It is for all our protection and will cause no scandal or harm to any of us. I vow this on my honor as a witch," She held out her hands.

"Only for you, witch. No one else would dare request such a thing," Kingsley commented. The vow was made, with deep turquoise and white energy mixing.

Lucius stepped forward and pulled up the sleeve on his left hand in silence. The Minister looked at him, then at the smiling witch at his side, and finally looked down. It took a few moments for the reaction. The man took a step backward.

"Sweet Mother Goddess, what the fuck have you done?" was all he said before his body began to fold in on itself.

It was a near thing, the Minister's bottom only half landed on the chair scooted under his form by the house elf.

And there you have twenty pages to keep you busy for a bit. It seems our couple is never going to have their longed-for conversation. Something always happens. And the mark? My muse won't tell me what happened, she just keeps giggling and pointing to ancient texts in dead languages looking all mysterious.


	6. Discovering

6 – DISCOVERING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for warnings!

Now that the Minster for magic is involved, who else needs to know? More importantly: What the hell happened and where did those tattoos come from? And what will Lucius find out about those wards?

All three were seated - Kingsley in his chair across from the couple on the sofa. They each sipped a hot beverage - all wishing it was something stronger. Finally the Minister spoke.

"Why were you even in the pool of witches for the marriage matching law, Christina?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Have you read every word of the law yet?" She retorted. He shook his head. "And who the fuck is making the matches - a Muggleborn with a grudge or a Pureblood with an axe to grind?"

The man looked sheepish. "Arthur got the Wizengamot to appoint Molly to the task, arguing that she had made good matches for her own children and many relatives and friends."

"Fucking idiots, the entirety of them!" she exclaimed. "You need to address that immediately - there has to be an odd-numbered committee that first reviews the existing matches, then votes on the remaining ones made. We all know her malevolence knows no bounds."

"So you wish to contest this match?" Kingsley looked at the two. "Things not going well?"

"On the contrary, Minister. Our match is working out rather well on both sides," Lucius smiled and place his arm over her shoulders.

"He speaks the truth. For the last few days we have been meeting and getting along just fine," Christina confirmed, blushing.

"And I was summoned here because?" The Minister stared at the witch.

"Well, the obvious answer is the disappearance of the Dark Mark. Add to that our tattoos - we each have a small one of unknown origin - which appeared after the mark was no longer visible," she answered.

"Spontaneously generated tattoos? What the hell caused that?" he blurted out.

The witch blushed again. "We have memories in the pensieve from both of us. I thought it might be helpful to whomever you wish to consult. Discretion would be appreciated as it occurred at a rather private moment."

"How private?" His brows drew together.

"We were both unattired at the time," Lucius helpfully provided.

Kingsley chuckled. "It sounds as if 'rather well' doesn't begin to describe how you are getting along."

"Let's say things are just spiffy and leave it for now, Kings," the witch implored.

"For now." He grinned at her. "I have an Unspeakable in mind - Mary White. Started as an Auror, worked her way up the ranks. Smart as a whip and has been in the U-Corps for over a decade. Very discreet, too."

"I remember Mary. She was Head Girl when I was in my third year. Ravenclaw, if my memory serves. She assigned the most outrageous punishments, but hardly ever reported miscreants to Dippet," Lucius told them. "She is acceptable."

Kingsley went to call the woman and waited by the fireplace.

"How many of your punishments were outrageous, Lucius?" she quietly asked him.

"My dear, you wrongly assume that I did something against the rules, much less got caught doing so," Lucius smirked.

"Yes, well. That will be filed away for discussion at a more appropriate time, shall it?" She grinned back.

Unspeakable Mary White had three shocks this morning, and it was still not quite nine. The Minister contacted her directly, told her to Floo to Malfoy Manor - of all places! - and now she was standing in the library of the manor house watching Voldemort's henchman snuggled on the couch with the Minister's best friend and laughing. At least her weekend just got interesting.

Introductions were made, another chair and cup of tea provided by the host. The Minister gave little away, just saying she was needed to investigate several phenomena.

"Well, what's happened then?" Mary asked the couple.

Lucius smiled at her and rolled up his sleeve. The Unspeakable had seen several Dark Marks in the course of her duties, but never his. So it took a few seconds to process what she was being shown. She stood up and reached over the small tea table to touch the bare skin. Nothing - she felt no evil, no undulations beneath the skin, no trace of that evil leader. Her body plopped back into the chair.

"Bugger - this has never happened before. How did you do it?" This was directed at Lucius.

"We, um, took out memories and put them in the pensieve on the desk. I would like to go in with you - to explain a few things - if it is agreeable," Christina said.

"Of course, dear, a bit of context is always welcome when solving mysteries," she smiled at the woman.

The two went to the desk and began speaking in low tones, leaving the men to their own devices. After several minutes of silence, the host could not hold his tongue any longer.

"Molly? Really, Minister, did you think she would not abuse her position to punish anyone who had ever dared to contradict her?" Lucius started in.

"Truthfully, it was fait accompli when I returned from a four hour visit to Durmstrang last month. Arthur - poor bludgered sod that he is - presented it all so nicely, with her prompting I'm sure, that no one even thought there would be a problem. Of course, I realized there was after a few of the matches were called to my attention last week," Kingsley confessed.

"Possibly a correction needs to be made in that regard. It will take longer, but I would suggest a graduate of each house from Hogwarts, one representative of each blood status group - including Squibs - and possibly an Arithmancer. That will give you an odd number and a well-balanced group," Lucius suggested.

"I believe some reformation may be needed to the law - possibly to address fertility status?" The Minister raised an eyebrow at him.

"Within minutes of first meeting with me, she was completely candid about that. We are serious about making the match work, even if there are to be no offspring for the Ministry to showcase from the marriage," Lucius assured him.

"That is good to hear, since it is possible that you are already bonded in the eyes of the Ancients," Mary advised, returning with Christina to sit down.

"Bonded?" both men asked.

"There are a few books on the old ways in the office which need to be consulted. Do you have a copy of Precor Filiolus?" she asked Lucius. He handed her the book from the side table. A small notebook and mechanical pencil were pulled out and Mary began taking notes.

"The Ancients - that is something I had not considered when searching for information," Lucius said softly.

"Does that refer to Celtic and Pagan ancients, or the Greek pantheon?" Christina asked.

"There is an array of beliefs in our world, just as in the Muggle one. Our family as always subscribed to an amalgam that includes Greek and regional ancients," Lucius told her.

The Minister and the witch did not miss the use of 'our' by the blond. It puzzled the dark man, who studied the now-beaming woman across from him.

"Did you both call upon these gods in the last few days?" Mary asked.

Christina nodded. "Starting right after I owled him the first time."

Lucius stared at her, dumbstruck. Finally he answered. "Starting right before I received that missive." His seatmate returned the open-mouthed look.

"Right, then. I need to go check a few other references. If you two would pull out memories of the first time you called on them - say five minutes before and after - I want to see those when I return. And I need to see your marks before I go.

"Minister, I need access to the file regarding their match," she turned to Kingsley, "without Mrs. Weasley being informed."

"Those are locked in her office. Why should she not be informed?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Are you having me on?" He shook his head. "I will be brutally honest since no one else has seen fit to. Anyone who dares ask even the most innocent of questions of that shrew is hexed or threatened with being matched to someone thirty years younger or older - no matter the gender of the questioner. Apparently my perfect match is a young man who is to graduate from Hogwarts next summer," Unspeakable White informed him, her tone leaving no doubt as to her feelings on the matter.

"And your transgression which elicited such a response?" Lucius could not resist asking.

"Inquiring if the matches were being done by age or last name," Mary told the group. "Now, I must be off. I apologize that it may take several hours to gather information. I will send you an owl if it will be later than tea time," she informed the couple.

Lucius stood up and removed his shirt. The Unspeakable moved forward and did a quick sketch of the eagle tattoo, making a few notes beside it. Kingsley went to look over her shoulder and study the marking. Shirt back on, the blond beckoned the Minister to the fire.

Christina stood between the sofa and tea table, left foot resting on a cushion. She waited quietly, with skirt raised, while the woman again drew and made notes.

Kingsley promised to return with Mary when there was news. In the meantime, he needed to call the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot. They needed to contrive a plausible and face-saving reason for Molly's sudden resignation - which would come today or he would hex her himself. Being privy to Auror-class magic did come in handy.

Surprisingly, Lucius offered a few believable suggestions. Odd that; the one with the most animosity toward the entire family was being most helpful. The two departed, leaving the couple with one last bit of advice - under no circumstances were they to touch the marks until the origin was known.

They both retrieved their memories and placed the new ones in the pensieve.

Deciding to knock out two Chasers with one Bludger, Lucius escorted his witch to the kitchens. "You can meet most of the house elves and we can have brunch," he told her.

Their stools at the island in the kitchen allowed a perfect view of Tiddler, Badger's younger brother, preparing several dishes under the direction of Nanny. It was good he thought to bring her here, because in the course of conversation about favorite foods she mentioned a few food allergies. This was something Lucius never thought to ask. He was happy to order cucumber sandwiches never be served again in the manor. From now on they would have a plethora of pickles, but no plain cucumbers would be served.

After an excellent meal of omelets, fried potatoes, fruit salad and scones the couple were in need of a walk. Deciding to finally head out to the dog pen and stables, they decided to change. Christina put on jeans, trainers and a black t-shirt emblazoned with 'Can I Ride Your Broom?' across the front. She was pulling her hair on top of her head when Lucius exited the closet and caught sight of her reflection. He nearly pounced on her, chuckling.

"Any time witch," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" She followed his finger to her reflection and smiled. Her gaze travelled to his image in the mirror, which prompted her to turn around for the full view.

Her wizard stood still for inspection. Her eyes took him in; fit body, toned legs, tight ass - all poured into full-seat black riding breeches, black knee-high riding boots, charcoal gray fitted dress shirt. She finished walking around him and stopped in facing the man.

His eyebrow lifted. "Yes, you pass inspection - almost too well," she informed him.

Lucius studied her a few moments. "What are you not telling me?" he finally asked.

"I find this outfit appealing and am imagining you in full dressage costume with riding crop."

"And?" he prompted.

"Just wondering what it would be like if you were dressed in it, with me over your knee being lightly spanked by the crop. Too bad we are under orders to behave ourselves. Let us head out to the stables, my lord," she teased and grabbed his hand.

His lust-muddled mind didn't clear until they were at the foot of the stairway in the foyer. He pulled her to face him and planted a kiss on her lips. "You are a naughty witch, and some day very soon I will fulfill that fantasy for you," he promised.

Christina smiled and pulled him outside. First, they visited the dogs, who were ecstatic to have company during the day. As each threw toys for the dogs to fetch, it was decided to have Badger introduce the canines to life inside the manor. He could train them easily and other than needing one good romp a day to burn off energy, they were rather lackadaisical.

"How friendly are your Abraxans?" she asked on the way to the stables.

"None of them are used to strangers, one even spooks when Badger or his uncle, Dropper, come in daily to care for them," he warned.

"Regarding our little tiff this morning, let me go in first - alone. It is better if I show you rather than tell you," she requested.

He thought for a minute, wondering what in the world she had in mind. The horses were large and could easily injure her. "Only if you promise to call me if you even feel in danger - I will be right outside."

She walked into the stable and began talking quietly. He stood there almost five minutes, hearing nothing but a few snorts and her low murmuring. Finally he heard a large hoof slam against a stall door, and ran into the barn, panicked.

Lucius stopped three steps in. Jupiter, his favorite stallion, was nuzzling against her shoulder as she stood at the stall door, facing away from the animal. Thunder, the unruliest of the lot, had broken his stall door open and was kneeling in front of her - the breed's signal of supplication.

"Extraordinary," he whispered.

"Thunder, up," she ordered. The horse stood and was rewarded with a hug around his massive neck.

"How did you know his name?" The question startled both stallions. Thunder started to move towards him.

"Stop," she commanded, still holding on, and he complied. "I told you, boy, no one is going to hurt you anymore. You are safe here." Her hands moved up to scratch his ears.

"You really think he understands you?" Lucius asked.

"Of course he does - most animals do. I am afflicted with the Animal Affinity." She watched for his reaction.

He scoffed. "That is a myth."

"Right. Like calling on the ancients and spontaneously being marked with tattoos is a myth?" she reminded him. After a moment's thought, he had to concede.

He approached and held his hand out to Thunder. The animal first looked to Christina, and after being reassured, moved to him for attention. "I have not been this close to him in ages. We thought he might be feral or worse," Lucius commented.

"When you first acquired him, did you slap his flank and hip?" she asked.

"Of course - as I do with all of them."

"Whoever had him prior to you left an injury from a fall unattended. It was still sore when he arrived - that is why he was so wild. He thought everything you did would hurt," she explained.

"Does it still hurt him?"

"Not as much now, but I still think you need to call a MagiVet to see to him and make sure there is no permanent damage. He wants me to ride him, but I won't until he is completely healthy," she answered.

"I agree with that. We will call the healer Monday." He turned to her. "How do you know this? And their names?"

"All domestic animals can communicate their names to me - that is what I had done with Holly. I did know of Hickory because I was at the dog show in Seattle - I have friends in the States who breed Great Danes and they had two in the show.

"As to the rest - it is a combination of pictures and feelings. Thunder showed me the slap, then limping, and then fear. Each species is a bit different, and some like birds I have a terrible time understanding." Christina walked over to Lilith's stall - the shyest of the herd - and was greeted with a loud whinny.

"That one always hides from us," Lucius commented.

"She is a bit unsure of herself. Thunder tried to bite her when she rubbed against his bruised side, and she is a bit scared by him. Pumpkin is her favorite companion - maybe he can be encouraged to bunk with her, now that the dogs are coming in the house," she suggested.

"Your charity towards four-legged familiars does not extend to my feline?" he teased.

"Dot's fertility status is not known to me since she is a rescue. Something tells me Pumpkin has not been gelded and we do not need extra felines. It is a tricky thing, introducing cats, and will take weeks for them to acclimate. In the meantime, I thought he might enjoy staying with Lilith." Christina walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, then turned to Thunder and did the same. "Now, big boy, you need another stall and will stay there for two sunrises - until the healer can see to you." She walked to an empty stall and threw the door open.

Lucius watched fascinated as the huge animal followed like a duckling and went into his new home.

The pair strolled back towards the manor. "Who else knows of your abilities with animals?" He finally broke the silence.

"Kingsley, of course. Hagrid suspects something is afoot, but is unsure exactly what it is. I think Mary knows, but you know how Unspeakables are - one is never completely sure what they know. Lastly, Charlie Weasley - the second eldest of Arthur's boys."

"Why Weasley? Isn't he the one working with dragons?" he asked.

"Yes, in Romania. I was on holiday in Istanbul and got a note from Kings asking me to stop in there on my way back - they were having terrible problems with one of the Horntails. It took five minutes to sort out," Christina replied, sounding pleased with herself.

"The problem you so easily solved?" Lucius was curious.

"Most reptiles are difficult to understand, but dragons scream." She laughed. "She had lost her egg. The keepers had it under warming, cushioning and protective charms after it was left alone for a day. She thought it had been taken by a predator. After I finally convinced them to release their spells on the egg and let me in-"

"You went into a pen with a Hungarian Horntail!" he yelled. Christina stopped and gave him a tight hug.

"I was never in danger - she pleaded with me to help her find it. I took her to where the egg was and between us, it was placed back in the nest. No problems," she gently told him.

"Gods, witch. Do not ever do anything like that again. I do not wish to suffer apoplexy any time soon," he demanded, hugging to her tightly.

"I will try my best not to be the source of such afflictions. Let's go sit on the patio and enjoy a cool beverage," she pulled him to the table set up for outdoor meals.

The elves had served light salads, soup and ice water for luncheon. The two started on their soup.

"You have another stable," she stated. "Where is it located?"

"Near the estate boundary. It is much easier to lend out breeding stock if Muggles can bring vehicles for transport." Lucius looked up and finally pointed off to the area. "It is about a half mile that way. That is also the area we raise livestock."

"You cannot use elves - who tends to things?" She had wondered if he employed any humans.

"I have two caretakers with families who live down there too. One is a squib and the other Half-Blood - both excellent at what they do. You will meet them next week. Before you ask, they are well taken care of. Each lives in a house, rent free. Both families are provided with all the mutton, beef, pork and poultry they need - as well as produce grown on the estate." He returned to his meal.

"You are a good man, Lucius. The positions much be highly coveted."

He nodded. "In the case of the Squib, it is inherited. His father worked for mine, then for me. By the time he was ready to retire, the son was ready to step in."

"I look forward to meeting both families."

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"I suspect my time before noon will be commandeered by Kingsley. He gave me a few looks best interpreted as 'you will explain this situation' earlier," she told him.

"That is fine. Draco and Astoria are coming for their weekly brunch, and I promised them a family discussion on the marriage. They will be gone by noon, so you can return here when you are done. Bring some clothing and toiletries when you do." He smiled at her and winked.

"Yes, from what Mary said, I might as well get ready to move."

"Mary. You knew her before today." The casual interaction between the two women had not gone unnoticed by him.

"Yes, we met the first year or two after I moved the London. Aurors, Unspeakables and Donald Drummond's group were all working with Muggle law enforcement world-wide - well those who the Ministry could spare. I was asked to act as liaison to the non-wizarding world, and my contact was Mary."

"Interesting that you know of Drummond's little crew. They are akin to Black Ops in the States, correct?" She nodded. "1998. I was otherwise occupied the majority of that year." He said nothing else.

"Two U.S. embassies were bombed on the same day in Africa. The entire world went on alert - it was 'all hands on deck' across the globe." Christina was quiet for several minutes, busy wiping her eyes with her napkin. "After meeting with several contacts, I warned him. Hell, I warned them all what was coming." She got up and walked out into the garden.

Lucius was confused for several minutes, trying to connect things. Narcissa had died in 2000 around Mabon. For at least a year, he was a hermit - only going to work and returning home. There was next to no contact with anyone. Something was on the periphery of his memory; a moving photo of large buildings collapsing. Holy Hecate! Was she referring to that?

A Ministry owl landed on the adjoining chair before he could go to her. Lucius pushed his plate of chicken salad to the bird and took the parchment to read. Their guests would arrive in two hours - apparently the Minister was having difficulties with a personnel matter. He smirked - at least that harpy was going to be out on her duff today. He stood up and went to his witch.

Arms encircled her and a kiss was planted on her neck. "The aeroplanes," was all he said. She nodded. "When you are of a mind to tell me about it, I will listen." She turned and hugged him back.

"Meanwhile, our guests are returning in two hours. Apparently your friend is having a few employee problems." He smiled down at her.

Christina laughed. "Was there any doubt that bitch would not go down without a fight?"

"Someday you will also share the source of this loathing and disdain."

"Oh, it is quite the tale - one that will require several cigars and mixed drinks. Maybe some weekend?" She released him and walked to the table for another glass of water. "I sense there is something else you want to talk about."

"Yes. We should prepare for our guests and retire to my study. If Mary is correct, there is much information for us to share in preparation for news of our bonding to be leaked," he told her.

Mabon is the holiday of the autumnal equinox - a Pagan ritual of thanksgiving for the fruits of the earth and a recognition of the need to share them to secure the blessings of the Goddess and the God during the coming winter months. It is the middle of three Pagan harvest festivals which end with Samhain.

There was some discovery, and some plotting, mostly against the red-headed menace doing the matchmaking for the new law. Not. A. Fan. But you figured that out already, right? Muse wants to do terrible things to her, but I argued that being brushed aside and summarily ignored would be far worse. I confess, we both chuckled like evil villains.


	7. Plotting

7 - PLOTTING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for all warnings!

Now we get down to it, how strongly does our couple agree, and what do they have in common besides mutual lust?

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Christina complained about the number of clothing changes and the extra work for the elves. "We are not going to put on new outfits for each meal of the day, much less for tea or outdoor activities. It is ridiculous and the rest of world does not do it."

"The rest of the world are not Malfoys," was his only comment.

"The battlements of your home will crumble if you wear the same outfit from lunch until I strip you at bedtime?" she flippantly asked.

"Our home," he corrected automatically. "No, the house will not collapse around us. It is just the way things have always been done."

"Without being indelicate, this is a new age and change is afoot."

"Indulge me today and we will debate the issue later this week, I promise." Lucius finished pulling his boots on and stood to put on his suit coat.

"Fine, but be warned - this dress is the last of the clothing I brought with me. Any more outfit changes, and I will have to return home."

Lucius felt a small flair on his shoulder. He did not like that the witch thought of anyplace else as home. Quietly, he led her down to the library and called an elf, giving instructions for tea later.

"You have heard of this invocation of the Ancient Ones that Mary spoke of earlier?" she started straight to it while studying books on the nearest shelf.

"Many years ago, before I went off to Hogwarts. It is a fairy tale and easily dismissed once one reaches adulthood. Even my great-grandfather's generation looked up the story as such."

"So how long has it been since this occurred?"

"Three or four hundred years at least," he answered, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh, we are so screwed. No one is going to believe that this has happened to us. Given my friendship with the current Minister, and my work background, coupled with your past activities; it will be very messy with lots of bad press," Christina told him.

"That is not necessarily so. Much depends on how and when the information is presented. Not much has been written about the law yet - the notices containing matches only started going out ten days ago. Bindings are not required until the end of the year. If we do not announce the Invokation until after the marriage, there is a possibility that it will be lost in the plethora of all the other unions occurring." He had watched her nod in agreement to his words.

"That might work. My attorney is the only person who knows I have even been matched - well, except for Kingsley and Mary learning of it today. Who else have you told, besides Draco and his wife? And, is there a law in place that requires us to tell anyone of this happening?" Christina asked.

"I have told no one else save for my attorney at the family law firm. He can check regarding such a law - or yours can," he answered.

"The law firm you use is centuries old and possibly has more resources to check on such things. I trust my lawyer, but she has a small office, with three support staff. I do not want to see her office overwhelmed if this becomes known to the public."

"I shall ask them to check on the legal aspect of things, then," he assured her. "Earlier, the Minister led me to believe he is going to work at getting the law amended. He realizes there are some shortcomings regarding the wording. It would be best if we were long-bonded before that occurs."

"Are you sure the reasoning for that is coming from above your belt, rather than below it?" Her eyebrow cocked at him.

Lucius chuckled. "Not entirely. There is no doubt that we are sexually attracted to each other. There are other aspects to our interactions, though. You are well-read and speak eloquently. It is the whole person I am attracted to," he confessed.

She smiled at him. "I feel the same way. Plus, if we were already bonded before any aspect of the law is changed, we were only doing our duty as magical citizens and following the orders of our Ministry," she pointed out.

"True. We are nothing but loyal citizens in this new age." He winked at her.

"I hate giving into the faults of my gender, and want you to understand that flowers and jewels mean nothing to me, but a proper proposal with an engagement ring is something I would like," she told him, looking away and blushing.

Lucius walked to where she stood and embraced her. "Yet again, your attitude and words give me proof that you are not like any witch I have ever known." His lips planted a soft kiss on hers. "We will do everything in the traditional way, including a proposal and a ring, even if it is at an accelerated pace," he assured the witch in his arms.

She backed away from him and went to sit on the sofa. "What other issues do we need to tackle?"

"The things that we will be asked once our engagement is announced; what reaction we each had to the match, twaddle about hopes for children in the future, how our families are accepting the news. I will discuss Mary's findings with Draco tomorrow. If it is Invokation, we will have his full support."

"And Astoria?" She was curious as to his thoughts on the young woman.

"She is Pureblood. She will do as Draco tells her," he said resolutely.

"Oh really?"

"Of course. The husband is the head of the family and makes the decisions on such things," Lucius explained.

Christina stood up. "I believe it would be best if you contested this match on the grounds of my infertility, Lucius. It has been enjoyable, but this is not going to work." She walked towards the door.

His feet hurried to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? One minute we are discussing our binding and the next you are leaving - why?" he demanded.

"I am not like any witch of your acquaintance. I will not be dictated to by my husband. It is a new millennium, wizard. Women are allowed to read books and vote around the world. They even run countries, fight in wars and win international prizes for the work they do in literature, science and art." Her hands rested on her hips.

"I do not understand. You were agreeing with me up until we discussed Astoria. What changed?"

"Do not ever mistake my deference to you on matters outside of my purview as total submission to the Lord of the Manor just because you are a man. I would expect you to allow me to lead in matters that were beyond your experience," she explained, "and to never make decisions for us both without consulting me."

His shoulder began to burn and he let go of her to rub it. "Please, let us sit and discuss this, Christina. I promise to work on reigning in my overbearing manner," Lucius implored her, moving to the sofa.

"Are you hurt? What is wrong with your shoulder?" Her voice was concerned.

"Just a stabbing pain near my mark."

She moved behind the sofa to rub his shoulders. "I confess, my mark has begun to act up. Apparently, we are not meant to disagree. That is a cruel thing for the Ancients to impose upon two strong-willed individuals."

"I do not think that is the point the marks are trying to make. It seems that when I am suspicious, as I was this morning at breakfast, or when my anger flares as it did just now, they act as a reminder," he shared with her.

"That makes more sense. Oh, I need to sit down. My legs are beginning to shake," she told him, moving around to sit on the cushion next to him.

"Allow me to offer some relief for your pains as well, indelicate as it is," he said, moving his hand to rub her thigh over her dress lightly. After several minutes, she seemed less pale. "Better?"

"Much better - thank you. Well, as far as reaction from my family we are safe. I have none. Both of my adoptive parents have passed and I am not close to the remaining relatives on either side. In fact, there has been no contact since before I moved here," she told him.

"We do not have any immediate family. The Blacks and my parents have all passed. There may be second or third cousins around, but there is not anyone we have ever socialized with on a regular basis. I have a few acquaintances from my school days that I do business with occasionally, but only one close friend from school," Lucius explained.

"Will I meet this friend?"

"I am sure at some point he can be persuaded to come for dinner. He enjoys drinking the good brandy I stash away," Lucius groused.

She laughed. "As if you care what he drinks when he comes over. As to our hopes - that is a tricky one to answer while sidestepping the issue of children. Possibly we could say that we are happy with the match the Ministry has made and are adjusting to married life as any couple would do," Christina offered.

"That is quite good. You are bound to be asked about my dubious background - what is your thought on that?" he asked.

"You have paid your debt to society for your actions, and now that is in the past. I only see the man you are today. You will be asked about mine, so I supposed I should share a bit about me," she said.

"I had wanted to ask you several things, but seem to get distracted when you are near me," he finished rubbing her leg and gave her cheek a quick kiss. "Understand that whatever your past deeds, they make no difference. We should be candid with each other - knowledge is power," Lucius explained.

"Right, then. I was adopted when I was 5 months old - on Christmas Eve - by an older couple that had tried for many years to have children. From what my attorney and I have been able to piece together, it was a rather shady deal. Much of the paperwork needed to make things legal are missing or never existed. Detailed study of what few documents I do have reveal that my last name was changed, from Thomas - my birth name - to Thompson - my adopted name" she confessed.

His brain reeled. "Wait! The Thomas family in Ireland had a little girl who disappeared when she was only a few months old. Christina - that is a Pureblood family!"

"Yes, I realize they were Pureblood. My lawyer worked very hard to find a surviving member of the family about three years ago. One was found and we had a Half-Blood medical doctor do tests - it appears that I am the only heir of the Irish Thomas family. The healer took a vow not to disclose this information. The relative was told it was no match. Kingsley is the only other person who knows. That is how I got money to start investing in small businesses."

Lucius was shocked by this revelation. He had thought she was not even born of magical parents on either side.

"On to my work history. In college, I started working for the Muggle equivalent of the Aurors - sending units where needed. After that, I worked in several states doing the same thing before finally getting training to work as an enforcer myself. At a training class near the national capital, I met some federal agents that were akin to Drummond's group. They recruited me and I was taught the gray areas of international work.

"My first assignment was working in eastern African nations before the first war in the gulf - Desert Storm. I developed a lot of contacts throughout the region. Jobs have also taken me to Central and South America, Mexico, and all around Europe. Working undercover in the diplomatic corps in Germany is how I met Kingsley. I had heard whispers here and there about some elite group out of Britain. I forget now what we were even collaborating on, but Kingsley and I were out after midnight tracking someone and got into a tight spot. He grabbed me and drew his wand, telling me to just hang on.

"That was the first time my magic manifested. I kept thinking 'goddess, get us far away from here safely'. The next thing I know, we are standing in the back alley leading to what I now know is the Ministry." She called an elf to bring tea early.

"Did he tell you where he was trying to Apparate to?" Lucius wisely asked.

"The alley behind the German Auror office," she confessed. "It took quite a while to explain to his supervisor how we ended up back in London!" They both laughed.

"Your use of magic is wandless. How long have you known about it?"

"About ten years or so. And yes, much of what I do is without a wand - I did not get one until I moved here," she answered.

"That is astonishing - that you are so accomplished this quickly."

"Augusta thinks it is because I was an adult with an open mind and always pushed myself once I started casting spells."

"Augusta? Longbottom?" Lucius was surprised. The old harridan did not get on with anyone.

"Yes. Kingsley asked her to assist me with assimilating into the magical world in Britain. She is the one who referred me to tutors for private instruction. We get on famously - much to the surprise of anyone who hears that I am acquainted with her. I cannot imagine why, she is a lovely lady and just crusty enough that we laugh at the same things," she confided, giving him a big smile.

"Crusty is a polite way of putting it. I am glad that you got some guidance and were able to make use of her varied experience in our world. None of this exposes any problems with work you have done - or am I not understanding what you did?" Lucius asked.

She sighed and stopped to pour tea for each of them. "I have had to shoot people in self-defense. More than a handful. Most were just wounded, but a few died. And there was one person I was ordered to kill." Her eyes studied his reaction to this.

"In that regard, you were working for the greater good, yes?"

"Depends on who you ask and which side you are on. There never seems to be definitive winners in cases where assassination and intrigue are used to make a point. After all that, I requested reassignment to the national capital to work in the office," she answered, looking sad.

"Then how did you get injured? Surely the enemy doesn't storm into an office building," Lucius asked.

"I was on my way home and going to catch the train. Some crazy man with a gun decided that was the day he was going to shoot someone. I just happened to be in the line of fire." She shrugged.

"Do they not have magical healers in the Colonies?" He was curious.

"There was no one who knew of my abilities. Kingsley was one of my emergency contacts, but by the time he was reached through channels, I had been through surgery and in the hospital for several days. Since he was not a blood relative, they refused to release me to him so that I could get cared for at St. Mungos." Christina blushed and turned back to her tea.

Lucius scooted next to her and rested on arm across her shoulders. "I am sorry that you had to go through that alone, my dear, but am overjoyed that you got out of your profession safely, considering the danger in dealing with such things." He kissed her cheek.

Her body molded against his. "That makes two of us. There were times when I did not think another sunrise was in my future." His cheek rested against the top of her head. "Does that answer most of the questions you had?"

"You have aptly covered all of them and more. Thank you for confiding in me. I will not share your story - it is yours to tell whomever you choose," he assured her.

"The information everyone will be clamoring for will be my blood status. That is the one topic I would like for us to avoid - possibly using the excuse that my being adopted precludes knowing. I really do not have the patience for dealing with most women in your social circle. There are no illusions that they will leave me alone if it comes out - afternoon teas and luncheons where my attendance is demanded will abound. The very thought of dealing with those insipid, sycophantic witches makes me ill," she told him.

"Amazing," he commented, squeezing her shoulder. "If I could not see you, I would swear Augusta was right here in the room."

She sat up and smacked his thigh. "If you disagree, then you can go visiting in the afternoons with the women."

"I never stated that you were wrong," he placated her. "In fact, your description is accurate." He smiled.

Their attention was draw to the fireplace by an incoming call. Lucius went to answer it and returned with the Minister and the Unspeakable.

More tea was brought and all four were seated. Kingsley started the conversation.

"The Chief Witch of the Wizengamot is calling together two dozen members to vote on the committee which will review all the current matches and then tackle the remaining ones," he told the group. All three nodded in approval. "Mrs. Weasley found it necessary to resign her post to care for grandchildren since her daughters-in-law and her daughter have all decided to seek employment outside of the home."

"Thereby saving hundreds of matches from ending in divorce, or worse," Christina quipped. "Mary, you seem fit to burst - what news do you bring?"

"I have found that even with the Department of Mysteries, there are hidden subsections and secrets only revealed on a need-to-know basis! Only after I contacted my supervisor for assistance with our mystery today did I learn that there are several books of records that are kept by semi-retired Unspeakables," she told them.

Before the Minister could ask, she cut him off. "I cannot tell you everything that is recorded, but there is a book of Invokation that dates back farther than we can imagine. Let's just say that the Wizarding world calendar is about three thousand years ahead of the Muggle one.

"Christina, your name appears with Lord Malfoy's as being matched by means of Invokation. The enchantments on the book are at least hundreds of years old and are definitive proof that your marks are genuine." Mary told her.

The couple sat in silence a few minutes as the news was processed. Finally Lucius broke the quiet.

"Is there much information available about what affects the marks?" he asked.

"The records are sporadic. I have brought a copy of the translation from diaries of a couple in early Rome. There are also a few Ministry documents dating back to the year 400, with detailed notes about various couples and what effects they reported. Most interesting to me was the lengthy report on the last couple to experience this phenomenon; they lived only a hundred years ago," Mary replied, handing a satchel to Christina.

At this, the other three gave surprised looks. "So it is not required to report such an occurrence to the general population." Lucius observed.

"My supervisor and several members of the Wizengamot would prefer that the information be shared in hope that it will placate the couples being matched, but no - it is not required by tradition or by law," she provided.

The couple turned to study each other for a few minutes. The Minister found this very odd - it seemed as if they were communicating without talking. Suddenly they nodded and Lucius turned to the guests.

"We would prefer to keep it to ourselves for now. Possibly after the formal binding ceremony we will let the Ministry share the information with its citizens," he proclaimed.

"Do we even need a ceremony with these marks and the match being recorded already?" Christina finally broke her silence.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "There is some debate in the legal community when such things happen. While it is undeniable that the magic has spoken and the bond is present, for legal purposes nearly all agree that a formal ceremony with paperwork to please the Ministry in general is preferable. It does not have to be a large or elaborate affair," he answered, understanding her abhorrence of such affairs.

"The few times I have known of second ceremonies for a witch or wizard after the death of a spouse or the rare divorce, the binding was done simply with only a few witnesses and an officiant," Lucius added.

"Oh," Christina responded. "Good then, I was not looking forward to having a large wedding to plan and deal with."

Mary stood up and prompted the other witch to join her. "Let's go to one of the tables and I will show you how I have these papers organized." The two wandered to the other side of the room.

Lucius looked at the Minister, eyebrow cocked in inquiry. Kingsley shook his head. "I have no idea what that is about. Unspeakables are very close-mouthed and Mary is no exception. The only thing she told me before we arrived is that the binding is permanent and life-long," he returned the look.

"I believe that will suit us just fine. Immutability aside, one does not ignore such gifts given by the Ancients," Lucius confirmed.

Kingsley leaned closer and lowered his voice. "You have a rare treasure there, Lucius. She is a dear friend of mine and I would consider it an affront to me if there is unhappiness in her life because of this law."

"Understood," was his reply.

The women returned and Mary went towards the fire. "Minister, let us leave them in peace to process this information, shall we?"

He stood and so did Lucius. They shook hands. He turned to Christina. "Brunch tomorrow at your office?" he asked.

"Of course. You bring the pastries and I will provide the rest," she answered, moving to give him quick hug.

When they were left alone, Lucius chuckled. "Is there an aspect to the marks that does not deal with copulation?"

"How did you guess?"

"There are old tales and rumors that are spoken amongst teenagers and young adults, all dismissed as myth. Those coupled with the fact that you were blushing while talking with the Unspeakable led me to conclude that is what she was telling you," he explained.

"It is far more complex than just sexual. We will be able to read strong moods in each other, increase healing and possibly multiply magical power. I would like us to read all the documents she brought and then discuss things. We might even experiment a little," she teased the last, raising her brows.

"A sound plan of action, my dear. I will leave you to read a bit. There are some papers I need to prepare to give to Draco in the morning - if you do not mind being on your own for a bit," Lucius said, getting up and walking around the back of the sofa.

"No, that is fine. Go take care of things. Dinner in the small dining room about seven then?"

"I will find you before then," he confirmed, bending down to kiss the top of her head before leaving.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

About an hour before dinner hour, Lucius went in search of his mate. He finally found her in the seldom-used family parlor, curled up in a corner of the over-stuffed couch, crying. This was a shock since there had been no feelings of sadness transmitted to him.

"Christina!" he called while walking to the couch. "Whatever is the matter?"

A handkerchief was pulled out of her hand and used to dry her tears. "Truly, nothing is wrong. I was just remembering my father and realized how much I miss him. Especially now that I am to be married - even though I had not imagined much about my wedding when I was young, having him walk me down the aisle and dancing with me were the two things I really wanted." A few more tears tracked down her cheeks.

Lucius sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry that in all the excitement of the day you did not get to tell me about your parents." He kissed her forehead. "Sometime this week, we can sit down and share family stories if you wish," he suggested.

"I would like that. I'm sorry for being so emotional," she apologized.

"It has been an event-filled day that has brought forth unpleasant memories. Of course emotions are stirred. Never apologize for this, my dear. I prefer knowing there is depth to your character, rather than an impenetrable façade." His words gave more insight to his previous marriage than he realized.

The couple sat for several minutes, enjoying the quiet and companionship. Lucius reflected on this - he never had this kind of intimacy with his first wife. Not even in the first years of their marriage did she show any emotion to him, much less take comfort in his presence. He liked this type of alliance far better. It seemed more like two people with an affinity for each other rather than just an accord between families. This was a partnership he could live with for the next century or more.

Christina finally stirred. "I need to freshen up. Do you know what's on the menu for dinner?" she asked.

Lucius summoned an elf who told them of the dishes being prepared for dinner. "Why don't you get us a nice bottle of fruity white and we can enjoy a glass on the patio before dinner?" She stood up and caressed his face before leaving.

He had an epiphany at that moment - his grandmother's ring in the family vault was the one he would present to this witch. It had never seemed right for Narcissa. Natural blue-gray diamonds needed someone warm and caring to wear them in order for their true power to manifest. Yes, it would be perfect.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

At least things are somewhat settled now. The marks make the bonding permanent and things can move forward.

Christina's engagement ring: .


	8. Answering

8 – ANSWERING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no dollars/galleons on this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for warnings

Our couple has answers to give to those closest to them. At least their day starts off well, even if things go to hell in a hand basket later

Sunday - August 3, 2003

Christina came awake lying on her back. This was odd, as she never slept in such a position. Still groggy, slow awareness that there was someone else in bed dawned. Someone who was kneeling between her spread legs. Teeth bit down on her clit and her back arched.

"I think I'm too sore this morning for that," she admonished the blond between her thighs.

His mouth closed tighter around the nub and sucked for several minutes. Finally, Lucius went up on his knees. Only then could she see that he had his cock wrapped in her lace pants and was slowly masturbating.

"As am I, my dear, but I cannot resist the taste of you." His free hand reached down to pinch her clit and pull on it. "Does that feel good?" His voice was rough.

She let out a wail that was from pleasure and pain. "Gods yes!"

"This will feel even better," he told her. His body lowered around her. "Wrap that lace tightly around my cock."

Her hands moved to swaddle the shaft snuggly, tugging on it firmly. His body shuddered when her thumbnail scrapped against the glans.

"Wicked woman," he groaned and his body lowered on top of hers. "You make me want to do things I never dreamed of."

"Mmm. What kind of things?" she whispered in his ear. "Dirty things? Lewd things? Or maybe perverted things?" Her hands reached down and squeezed his bum.

His response was automatic. Bracing on elbows and knees, he began frotting against her. "All of the above and more. Reach down and expose that little pearl for me. I want to rub this rough lace against it."

Lucius leaned back a bit to give her room to maneuver. Her head nodded, and he lowered again, making sure the base of his cock was settled right on the protruding nub. "Goddess above, woman. You are a treasure and make me feel like a randy teenager." His lips closed on hers as they both moaned.

The frottage only lasted a few minutes before they both came. The movements continued, as they both reveled in the pleasure/pain combination on their now-sore parts.

Lucius paid homage to her breasts, slowly licking each one before sucking on the tips. Each tribute ended with a small bite, which made the feminine body beneath his writhe even more.

"We need to shower and I need to leave soon." She finally stopped his attentions with this announcement. Her hands closed around his face. "Thank you for this, Lucius. Now I am more relaxed and not dreading my morning."

He leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

After a shared shower (where more shenanigans were gotten up to with a loofah), and an excruciating second round with the rough lace to administer the Frictio Nomen, the couple was dressed and sipping tea in the sunroom.

Draco entered, greeting them both. "Good morning Father, Miss Thompson. I apologize that Astoria is running a bit late and will join us shortly." He took a seat across from this father.

"Draco, you may call me Christina if you would like," the witch told him, smiling. He nodded. "Your arrival is my cue to leave." She stood up, followed by both men standing.

"Not on our account, I hope. You are not staying?" Draco asked.

"No. I have my own brunch plans this morning with an old friend. We will have plenty of meals together, but I only get to share a meal with this person once in a blue moon, so I'm off." She patted the younger man's shoulder.

"Let me walk you to the Floo," Lucius said.

"You stay right here with your son. I won't get lost between here and the study. I'll see you this afternoon," she told him, stretching up to kiss his cheek. Christina turned and left.

She was only half way to the study when Astoria came storming down the hallway.

"What have you done to the Floo? I could not get in and had to Apparate and walk!" the young witch demanded.

"I have done nothing. I do not live here yet. Ask Lucius if you want an answer," Christina told her in an even tone.

"You listen to me, you hag. I am the one calling the shots here - this house is going to be mine. You would do well to remember that and not interfere. I can make sure Lord Malfoy dumps you quicker than you can say Mudblood." Astoria stood tall with her hands on her hips.

The older witch chuckled. "I tell you what, young lady. You go to Lucius and tell him to get rid of me - I dare you. I think you are in for a rude awakening as to who is in charge within the Malfoy family. A word of warning though; make sure your intentions are pure or karma will come back to bite you in the ass. Have a good brunch." Christina smiled and then turned to go to the study.

The young woman continued storming down the hall and into the sunroom, intent on venting her opinion of the newcomer to both wizards. She stopped short at the sight of her husband standing behind his father, studying some sort of tattoo on the older man's exposed shoulder.

Draco had heard her heels on the wood floor and turned. "Come here, Astoria. Look at this."

She moved slowly. "What is it?"

"The symbol of Zeus - an eagle." Draco turned to look again. "Father and Miss Thompson have both been marked - they Invoked!"

"They what? That is just a myth," she protested, not liking the turn of events so far.

Lucius shrugged his shirt back up and buttoned it before turning around. "It is a fact - one confirmed by the U-Corps and a retired Unspeakable who studied other Invokation marks," he told her when he turned. Seeing the color leave her face, he commented, "Are you well, Astoria? Draco, help her to a chair."

Brunch had been overly long, even by Malfoy standards. Food was consumed and much tea was drunk, but the focus was all on the young woman present. No matter the facts presented, she argued. Lucius was about to ask them to leave after Astoria suggested that the couple date for several months and possibly not even marry. Then he felt the wards shift and his mark tingled.

Badger appeared at his elbow. "You is needed in the kitchens, Master."

He excused himself from the couple and followed the elf. His pace increased when he saw Christina leaning against a stool talking to Dropper. The couple embraced and the elves quietly left them alone.

"Are you okay? I felt your agitation all the way in London," she told him, caressing his jaw.

"I am fine. I trust your brunch was more enjoyable than mine," he commented.

"It was fine. Kingsley was surprised at our match, but we have his full support. He is trying to get a group together to review matches that have already been made and work on the remaining ones. They are even going to give couples a way out - the law is being reworked and will be passed the first of September." She leaned back to study his reaction to this news.

"A balanced group will do much better than a single person - especially that termagant." His hands lifted her face and he planted a kiss on her lips. "Are you happy with this match?"

Her head nodded. "Very much so. You?"

"Completely." He returned her smile. "Then we will marry before the new version of the law is passed, if you agree. I would prefer a binding performed by a Priestess of the Ancients - then even the Ministry cannot interfere."

"Are we going to be sky clad for this ceremony?" she teased.

"Tempting as that thought is, no," he answered. "We will wear traditional robes matching the color of our magic."

"I think you need to provide a book of wizard marriage traditions. My knowledge is sorely lacking there," Christina admitted, looking away from him. Her hand unknowingly rubbed his mark through his clothing.

"It must be the only area you are lacking in," he whispered in her ear. "The rest of you is marvelous and you tempt me every time I see you." His hands moved down to grab her arse and he rutted against her. "As soon as they leave, I am taking you to the library and laying you out on one of the high tables. Then I am going to lick that lovely pussy of yours until your screams echo from the rafters," he promised, sucking her earlobe.

Before she could respond, a throat was cleared to gain their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Father. Astoria and I are going home and wanted to say our goodbyes," Draco told them, red-faced.

After their tryst in the library, the new couple was ensconced comfortably in the master study. She going through books on magical marriage ceremonies, he reports from department heads. Christina had insisted on staying in the kitchen as he escorted his family to the Floo. After he returned, she told him of her encounter with young witch by way of a view in the pensieve of their interactions. It was only the promise of mind-blowing oral sex later that prevented Lucius from storming through the Floo to his son's home and confronting Astoria.

Later over dinner, they discussed logistics for moving Christina's things to the manor. She would be leaving much at her apartment, since it was also her office and there were electronics that would not function under the ancient wards.

"If you are free, I would like you to come with me tomorrow. Then you will know where my office is and be familiar with the area," she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You are going to take me to your office, too - aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, yes," he admitted, smiling. "but only to show you off. I took the liberty of clearing my schedule for the next few weeks. Other than a short meeting here or there, I am at your service." He winked at her.

"I also have a few meetings coming up. You will have a copy of my schedule each month, and I would appreciate the same. Then we will know who is where and when."

"My secretary will prepare a copy for you this week. Are you positive you want so much information shared between us?" Lucius was curious.

"We are going to be married for a very long time. There is no place for secrets and lies in a marriage - in our marriage," she corrected. "Are you not comfortable with such openness?"

"I am not used to such things. Acclimation may take a while on my part. Do you promise to forgive a few peccadillos here and there?"

"You might be able to persuade me to tap into my forgiving side," she teased.

"How might one accomplish that, my dear?" His eyebrow cocked at her.

Christina smiled and winked. "By continuing to worship at my font, of course."

She screamed as Lucius did just that - on the dining room table, and later in their chambers, where he learned how well-read his mate was when she stimulated his prostate and gave him the promised mind-blowing orgasm.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Muse and I argued and neither is happy with this chapter, but here it is - a bridge from point A to point B with lots of lemons (for her) and minor content (for me). Make of it what you will.


	9. Hurting

9 – HURTING

Standard disclaimer – I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no money off this work of fiction.

While this starts out as moving a household, there is a bit of smut and a bit o'drama thrown in.

Lucius was surprised to learn that her apartment was in a building monitored by ex-Aurors placed in the lobby around the clock. He had heard that Foster Towers was prestigious, but knew nothing more about it. She explained that all guards were half-bloods raised in Muggle households who understood electronics and phone systems. This made sense after being told that members of Parliament and the Wizengamot lived there - albeit on different floors.

They exited the lift onto the fifteenth floor which contained only five units. A key was even required to get out of the lift on each floor. He would have no worries about her safety when she needed to visit and access the computer or telephone.

"There is a Floo system in the room behind the security desk that only residents can access. I will add you the lease this afternoon so that you can always enter. We Apparated this time so that the neighborhood is familiar to you now," she explained as they approached her door at the end of the hallway.

"Very well thought out," he complimented. "You know I do not wish to intrude on your private space, Christina."

"Yes, but we agreed to be candid and you need to know where I can be reached, if needed. Here we are then." She unlocked the door and led him inside.

The foyer was rectangular with archways leading off in three directions. Ahead of them was the main parlor with a large, u-shaped couch in the middle. Her hand swept into the room, "This is the living room, with the dining room and kitchen off to the right. Behind me is the office. The other hall leads to the bedroom. If you don't mind, I would like to check messages in the office for a few minutes."

"Go and tend to your business. I will amuse myself and when you are done, we can see to the items you want moved," Lucius leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. As she turned towards the office, he could not resist and gave her bottom a quick slap. Her giggle echoed down the hallway.

He removed his cloak and hung it on the hook near the door. Now that he had free access, it was time to satisfy his curiosity. The bedroom was his destination – he wanted a few answers as to exactly how sexually open his new wife was going to be.

The entire room was shades of sage green. The carpet was a light sage, the walls a few shades darker. The padded headboard and duvet were paisley print in dark sage. All of the wood was black, which matched the frame of the only painting which was placed in the middle of the wall opposite the bed. The color combination, along with the lack of decorative bed pillows and excessive furniture, was calming. The thought of such a room was appealing to Lucius and he would speak to her about redecorating his – now their – bedroom after the binding.

The nightstands contained two drawers each, and he went directly to the one closest to the entry. The bottom drawer was full of erotic literature – some books, and some magazines folded open to erotic stories. Interesting. There was an entire section of his private library that needed to be unwarded now.

The top drawer was full of surprises. A smooth, small dildo with a slight head. A bright pink dildo with rabbit ears on top of a nub at the bottom and beads inside. A blue flexible dildo that was like jelly. A tiny butt plug, hardly bigger than his pinky finger – which opened up all manner of possibilities. Lastly, a dildo which was a nearly-exact replica of an uncircumcised penis that was slightly smaller than his own. That answered the burning question of how she had been meeting her needs for the last five years.

Now he was aroused and in need of relief. Boots removed, he lay down in the center of the bed and unbuttoned his trousers. Once they were pushed down to his thighs, his left hand closed around his cock and began pulling on it. His eyes closed as he imagined Christina lying before him, using the soft blue dildo to fuck her wet pussy. The speed of her thrusts matched that of his hand and he was lost in the fantasy.

This is how she found her guest - jerking off on her bed, with the top drawer of her nightstand still open at his side. Well, so much for keeping any secrets now. Thankfully, her shoes were by the front door and she was not wearing hose. The blouse and knickers were discarded on the floor, leaving her in a short skirt and green bra with cut-outs at the nipples.

"Lucius, are you defiling my bed?" she asked softly.

His hand stopped moving and his head turned to face his accuser. The sight of her nearly did him in without stimulation. Her right knee was propped up on the bed, her right hand held the hem of her skirt above her waist. Her left hand was playing with her clit. His attention was then drawn up to her breasts – gods above her nipples were hard as pebbles and peeking through openings in the lace. Then he took in her expression; a smirk and one eyebrow lifted. This witch was going to be the death of him – so far everything he did sexually made her eager to engage him further.

"The blue one," he tersely ordered. His left hand stimulated his cock again, while the right waved to removed her skirt, then he held it open to her for the item requested. "Kneel up here and show me how you fuck yourself." His voice was gruff.

She took a small bottle and dripped liquid on the tip before climbing onto the bed. As he held the dildo upright she started to impale herself with it, holding open the lips of her pussy for him to watch. It was only half in when she let out a small whimper and raised up a few inches. Her right hand reached down to rub herself as the left closed around the top of the headboard.

A drop of liquid fell into his right hand and that was enough to set off his orgasm. A long moan fell from his lips as his left hand slowed. The release had been so powerful, it took him several minutes to realize the dildo was still in his right hand, and the witch was gone. Where the hell did she go?

The sound of water running led him to her. He got off the bed and refastened his trousers. She was standing in front of the sink, wiping off the lubricant with a washcloth.

"Christina," he watched her still as he approached. "I did not mean to frighten you will such lewd conduct –"

"It's not that," she interrupted him. "Oh, Lucius. The pain is terrible." Her head hung down and her shoulders began to shake.

"Pain? What pain?" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, embracing her tightly. "Tell me, beloved, so I can fix it."

Her body leaned back against the counter and she looked directly into his eyes. "Did you not wonder why we have not had sex yet, despite all the other things we get up to?" He shook his head. "Your patience amazes me and I had hoped to reward it, but I have been afraid. Let us go sit so I can explain."

They moved into the bedroom, where she put on a long t-shirt and leggings. She took his hand and climbed onto the bed, urging him to join her so they could lay down facing each other.

Without preamble, she started explaining. "When I told you it has been five years since I had sex, that was a half-truth. It was one time, and before that it was almost three years. So only once in eight years. The pain was so bad that one time, I did not allow it to happen again. Muggle healers have found nothing wrong. Other than not being able to tolerate anything longer than three or four inches inside me, I am in good health. I'm sorry, Lucius." Her body scooted closer to him and they hugged.

"If you had only told me sooner, we could have been having it off all over the mansion and damaging Draco's delicate psyche further." They shared a laugh remembering his son finding them engaging in frottage in the kitchen the day before.

His expression and tone turned serious, "We have a family healer who will examine you at home today. Whatever his diagnosis, we will get you taken care of. The only pain I want to give you is that which comes from over-indulging."

She hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

He sat up and pulled her with him. "Promise you will never again keep ailments a secret from me." She nodded in response. "Now, call downstairs and see if I can use the Floo while you make a list of things to be moved."

Lucius returned after only a few minutes and found her making a list in the office. Next to it was a hand-drawn plan of the apartment – almost to scale – with several areas marked out. He stood in front of her desk until she looked up.

"He will meet us at half three. Are you almost done?"

"Yes. There is not much to take if I am going to still work here weekly. I may need to come back with the elves to supervise, if that is okay."

"Certainly it is." He held her cloak open. "We should go home now. I need time to prepare you."

Christina looked confused, but walked over and let him settle the garment around her shoulders.

As the lift doors closed, she turned to him. "What do you mean 'prepare me'?"

"I will explain when we get home," he answered.

"That is the second time you have called it our home."

"What else should I call it? It is our home."

"Oh, Lucius. You do not realize what a romantic you are." Her hands came up to his shoulders, she stood on her toes and gave him a long kiss.

They stepped out of the Floo into his study. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already after two. Not as much time as he hoped for. Might as well get things in motion, then.

He grasped her shoulders and stood facing her. "The healer will examine you in a bedroom. I thought that it should not be the one we share. Possibly one of the guest rooms on the second floor that has been unused. I need to get you recumbent and relaxed as soon as possible."

"Alright."

"Dropper!" he called out for his senior house elf. As it appeared, he issued instructions. "Take Mistress up to the Hyacinth Room and bring her anything she wants."

He turned to kiss the woman. "I will join you in a few moments after clearing my schedule." A nod to the elf was all it took for them to disappear.

A pinch of powder from the container on the mantle was thrown into the fireplace. "Raven Pitch," he announced.

"All in all, it's just," a deep voice said.

"Another brick in the wall," Lucius answered, rolling his eyes.

"This best be an emergency."

"The healer will be here in an hour. I need you to bring your emergency kit and the base for the Primoris Noctus."

"Only bedding virgins now, old friend?" the voice asked.

Ignoring the man's comment, he continued. "Dropper will meet you and take you to the lab. I will join you as soon as I can." He disconnected the Floo and called the elf again.

"Raven is coming to assist the Mistress. Take him to the potions room as soon as he arrives. Have two elves wait at the gate for the healer. One of them is to notify me as soon as he arrives."

The elf bowed. "Yes, Master."

Lucius spun and Apparated into the hallway outside of the Hyacinth Suite. He took a deep breath to settle himself, and made sure a pleasant smile was on his face before he knocked and turned the knob. He was relieved to see her barely propped up on the bed, using a straw to sip an iced drink, and smoking.

"Is there alcohol in that drink?"

"Yes. Should there not be?"

"No, it is fine. Now you won't need a Calming Draught."

She was surprised when he took her cigarette, inhaled a puff, and gave it back. In answer to the puzzled look on her face, he explained. "Many years ago I used to smoke. Other than the occasional after-dinner cigar, I rarely do now, but sometimes I miss it.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

She shook her head and they sat in silence while she finished the cigarette and the drink. Lucius then moved everything to the nightstand and instructed her to turn on her side as he removed the extra pillows she was propped up on. Once she was settled, he began to massage her scalp and talk softly.

"I will explain things to the healer as best I can. Before he arrives, I need you to amend the vow so that I can answer questions from a healer or Potions Master," he reached around and held his left hand out. Her left hand grasped his and they spoke the altered vow.

"You are too good to me, my future husband." Her hand squeezed his before letting go.

"It is no more than you deserve, my future wife. Now, stay on your side and let me release the tension from your muscles." He leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek before massaging her neck.

"I do have a rather personal question to ask," he softly said.

"What do you want to know?"

"The toys in your bedroom - if you could not tolerate them, why did you have them?" He was genuinely curious now that he'd had time to think about it.

"I kept buying smaller and smaller ones, hoping that something would work. I'm so pathetic."

"I would never think that. Rather than ignore your urges, you tried to find a way to satisfy them. Now, you have me to assist you with such endeavors." Lucius knelt up and leaned in to give her a light kiss. She smiled when he moved back to study her face. "I do look forward to exploring all aspects of our upcoming marriage with you."

"That is only because you are a randy pervert," she quipped.

"Yes, but I am your randy pervert," he corrected.

"Well, there is that," she conceded before turning back on her side.

The next hour was spent quietly, as Lucius methodically worked down her body from neck to lower back. He felt the wards shift just ask a small hand tugged on his pant leg. He bent down and the elf whispered the word 'healer' into his ear, before quietly popping out of the room.

"Christina?" he said. "The healer is here and I am going to meet him. Stay as you are and I will be back shortly."

"M-kay," was her sleepy reply.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Another three chapters to keep you busy. The next chapter starts along road to healing and is quite perverse! Muse won't let me tell you more than that.


	10. Healing

CHAPTER 10 - HEALING

Standard disclaimer - I do not own anything in the Potter Universe. I am making no money from this work of fiction.

A bit o'drama, a small warning for non-descriptive medical procedure and a bit of semi-voyeurism, and two old friends share a drink

Lucius stood in the hallway clenching his fists, fighting the urge to hunt down and Avada the Muggle healers in the Colonies. The family healer, Jonas Stanley, asked several questions he had not thought to and found the problem quickly. Now Jonas was trying to determine the course of action that would have the best outcome with the least stress on Christina.

"You said you have a Potions Master at your disposal?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, he is in the lab downstairs now."

"Good. I need to speak to him right away." The healer turned to leave.

"First, you need to make an Unbreakable Vow." Lucius grasped the man's arm.

"What on earth for?" Jonas asked as his brow wrinkled.

"The Potions Master is Severus Snape."

"Thanks be to Hygieia. He is the one son-of-a-bitch that can do what needs to be done."

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

As the cauldron bubbled, Severus added the last ingredient and stirred the final potion ordered by the healer. He turned to study the man slumped on a stool - a man who had not been this despondent three years ago when his wife was dying. After working all evening to meet the healer's demands, it was time to find out what the hell was going on.

"Who is Jonas taking care of?"

"The woman I have been matched to by the Ministry under the Matrimonium Compositus. Her name is Christina Thompson."

"What happened to her?"

"She was shot -" Lucius started to explain.

"Today!?" Severus interrupted.

"No. She was shot several years ago, but those damned Muggles botched things terribly. It was one of those projectiles you told me about once - the ones that open like flower petals when they enter the body. The damage was extensive; many of her reproductive organs were removed and the scarring internally was not addressed."

"That explains the need for Draught of the Living Dead. He performed surgery," Severus said quietly. "Why am I just hearing of your impending marriage now, old friend?"

"It has been less than a week since we first met. Draco and Astoria were only told yesterday," Lucius explained.

That damned eyebrow raised as his friend smirked at him. "Not even seven days, and you already found out that intercourse was not possible?"

Before Lucius could explain, Dropper appeared between the two men. "Mistress is waking," he announced.

He slid off the stool and held his hand out to the creature. "I will return, Severus. Take me." The two figures disappeared from the lab and the Potions Master returned to his cauldron.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

"She did well," Jonas assured him. "There were no complications and all the internal scar tissue was removed." The two men stood at the foot of the bed and watched the pale witch sleep.

"Thank you, Jonas. We will not forget your service," he said.

"Of course, my boy. I could not help but notice her mark. You have Invoked?" the healer inquired. Lucius nodded his head. "Miss Thompson's has healed. May I check yours?"

He turned away and removed his shirt. The man examined the eagle on this left shoulder blade. "Astounding," he pronounced.

Lucius turned back to face him. He could not resist shocking the unflappable Jonas. "Yes, but this is astonishing." He held his left forearm out.

"What am I looking at here?" the healer asked, and he bent over to look closely.

"Bare skin."

"And why is the bare skin on your arm astonishing, Lucius?" The man straightened and frowned at him.

"Because his Dark Mark is gone," a quiet voice answered from the bed. "Honestly, Lucius. I leave you to your own devices for a few hours and here you are, parading around shirtless. Whatever shall I do with you?" Christina teased.

He pulled his shirt on and crouched next to the bed. "I think that you shall marry me and train me like a Crupp." His right hand grasped hers and lifted it to his lips.

She started to laugh, then stilled and let out a small moan. "That proposal was Thestral dung - you don't even have a ring." Her eyes closed and she winced.

Jonas tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to move to the other side of the bed. He climbed in next to her, holding her left hand in his and caressing her brow with his right one. They watched the healer's wand flash through several spells. "Excellent. It is almost time for the Primoris Noctus. I will wait in the hall." He turned and opened the door. "Severus, just in time. We will wait here for a few minutes." He nodded to Lucius and shut the door.

"The Prima what?" her head turned to Lucius as she asked.

"It translates as 'first night' - a potion developed for virgin brides centuries ago. Jonas feels it has the best combination of ingredients to heal you completely. We need to add one more ingredient and it will be ready."

"Who is 'we' and what ingredient? Blood of a virgin?" Christina asked.

"My semen." He could feel the blush rise on his cheeks.

Her bark of laughter irked him. She saw this and squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Lucius. It is not too late to protest the match."

He realized she did not fully understand the significance of their Invokation marks, but now was not the time for explanations. "I would prefer not to break in another witch. Plus, I am rather fond of the way you suck my cock," he quipped. "Now, tell me a detailed fantasy so that I might go ejaculate into a cauldron and finish the potion."

She began without preamble. "You find me at your desk with all your papers in disarray. You admonish me as you approach the desk and instruct me to bend over. You stand at my side and raise my short skirt. I am not wearing knickers and you lean over to bite my left cheek. As soon as you straighten, your right hand begins to spank me. My body starts to squirm after ten swats. You tell me to stand up, raise my skirt and spread my legs. Your left hand spanks my pussy as the right one spanks my ass. Another ten swats in tandem. The fingers of your left hand are now wet and you begin to pinch my clit, twisting it as your right hand moves down to finger fuck me."

Lucius planted a quick kiss on her brow. "I will return," was all he said before he disappeared from the bed.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Jonas had administered extra pain potions, and left them to finish. Christina was supine in the middle of the bed, wearing a sleep shirt for modesty. Her pelvis was tilted up, resting on a wedge-shaped cushion with a towel covering her from waist to knees.

Lucius and Severus entered and she eyed them both. "Oh goody, more witnesses to my indignity. Welcome." They exchanged a look and the dark-haired one mouthed 'pain potions' to the other.

"And such lovely potions they are, too. Did you make them?" her focus shifted to the man dressed in black.

He stepped to the side of the bed and leaned over. "Severus Snape, Potions Master, at your service. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, even under such circumstances." He held his hand out to her.

"Thank you for doing this, Master Snape" she said. Her hand squeezed down hard on his.

"Please, call me Severus. You are most welcome." He inclined his head towards her.

Her attention turned to Lucius. "You are uncharacteristically quiet. Why?"

He stood at the foot of the bed and raised the bottle of dark red potion. "I have to administer this to you slowly and Severus needs to watch for any adverse reactions," he answered.

Noticing his slight blush, Christina turned to the man at her side. "And what else?" she asked suspiciously.

"The potion has to be administered vaginally by Lucius until it is entirely absorbed. Then he must bring you to orgasm with his fingers. This will only work if the Potions Master who brewed it is present," he calmly explained.

She closed her eyes and laughed for a full minute. "Were all of your predecessors deviant degenerates, Severus?"

"Yes. We potioners are a kinky lot," he responded. "Now, where shall I stand? I will use a modified Silencing Charm and turn to the wall."

"Oh no, you don't," she corrected him. "We shall all be embarrassingly uncomfortable together right here." Her right hand patted the bed next to her hip.

Lucius took in his friend's look of shock and chuckled. "You heard the witch. We will both join her." He climbed up to settled at the edge of the cushion.

Severus sat at the very edge of the bed until Christina admonished him to move closer and hold her hand. Giving it up as inevitable, he stood and removed his brewing coat before sitting next to her hip and taking her right hand in his.

Her body gave a small spasm when Lucius placed his potion-soaked finger at her entrance and started rubbing the liquid in.

"Is there any pain?" Severus asked quietly.

"No. I was not paying attention and it surprised me."

"Your witch does not pay attention to you in bed, Lucius?" he teased.

Christina laughed at his expression. "Oh, I think I pay him a lot of attention. Has he told you all about me, then?" she asked Severus.

"No. I only learned of you and your upcoming nuptials this evening."

"Well, the sneaky bastard failed to mention that the Potions Master he was allowed to discuss our relations with was his close friend. You will enjoy all the sordid details at some point, I'm certain."

Lucius looked her directly in the eye and poked his chest with his free hand. "Slytherin," he informed her.

She turned to Severus to comment, and he repeated those actions.

"So here I am, drugged and half-nude in a bed with two members of Salazar's house. I wonder how many witches have been in the same position…" she trailed off and her eyes closed.

"Pain?" Severus squeezed her hand.

"No, quite the opposite in fact," she smiled at Lucius. "I will tell you if there is any pain." She squeezed his hand in return. "So tell me, Severus. Just how much of a 'kinky lot' are these potion-brewing friends of yours?"

Deciding to entertain the witch, he told her some of what he knew. "It runs the gamut from minor kinks and mild fetishes to hard core BDSM with whips and chains. Lastly, there are those who live like monks, using their own blood for concoctions requiring virgin's blood."

"And you? Do you frequent the confessional or the leather clubs?" she teased.

"You will need to administer Veritaserum to learn of my exploits, or lack thereof, madam."

"Well, don't forget to check your beverages here at the manor, now that you have thrown down that gauntlet, sir," she smiled in spite of the threat.

Severus let out a bark of laughter. "I would expect no less from you, witch."

"When you are done flirting with my woman, I am almost done here," Lucius interrupted their banter, feeling rather jealous and ignored.

"Take the bottle and let the last of the potion drip along your finger. Then place it inside as deep as you comfortably can. We will then wait ten minutes, and you can continue," the Potions Master instructed.

Lucius finished, and stood up. He took a few steps to relieve the muscle cramps in his calves. Seeing this, Christina took the opportunity to urge Severus to lower his head so she could whisper her request. "I am going to let go of your hand in a minute. If you would cast that charm you mentioned, I would be grateful. One of us will get your attention if there is a problem," she told him.

"Of course," he told her. He kissed her cheek just as Lucius turned his attention to the pair on the bed.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, the jealous feelings getting the better of him. "What is this? I thought mine were the only lips you wanted." He glared at his witch.

"Well, I do enjoy them on my lower lips often, but when they issue forth such caveman-like inanities, then not so much."

"I could brew you a slow-acting poison, if that helps," Severus offered.

"Even though I am a dab hand at brewing those, better they find traces of it in your cauldron than mine," she glibly replied. Her hand gave his one last squeeze and she released it.

Lucius watched as his friend cast a charm without words or wand while the dark-haired head bowed down. In answer to his raised brow, she lifted her left hand to him. "Come here, my wizard. He can no longer hear us. Should any adverse reaction occur, just touch him to get his attention."

As soon as he was stretched out next to her, she caressed his face. "I adore you, Lucius. You have done more for me in one day than anyone else has done in a decade." It was the most honest and heart-felt sentiment that had ever been said to him.

He kissed her then, all jealousy forgotten. "And I adore you, Christina. I did this for us both, so that our binding will be complete and strong."

"Thank the goddess we are almost done. I am exhausted, and you must be too. Healer Stanley said if you rubbed my mark, it would help things along quickly. Tell me a fantasy, Lucius." She laid back and grasped the top of her pillow with both hands.

His left hand moved to her inner thigh, and he began to lightly rub the small peacock here. "I want to continue your earlier fantasy. As I continue to finger fuck you, I summon a rough cloth and command you to hold the lips of your pussy open for me. I move behind you and put the tip of my cock just inside you. I take the rough cloth and begin to abuse that sensitive pearl as my cock is thrust in. Your hands move to brace yourself on the edge of the desk. I continue to abrade that little nub, as evidence of your arousal drips down my bollocks. I fuck you hard and fast, until you scream out your pleasure. My pace does not change until you come again, collapsing onto the desk. Both hands then grasp your hips as I move faster, until my cock begins to explode. That is when I pull out of your tight sheath and come all over your lovely arse." Just as he finished, his wand released the timing charm he had set.

He kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?" Lucius moved to kneel against the cushion once again.

"So ready, my love. Make me come." Her eyes locked onto his.

The finger still sticky with potion residue easily slid inside. It quickly found the swollen rough spot on the front wall and rubbed the center of it. His other hand moved to pluck at her clit. It took all of two minutes for her body to begin writhing on the bed, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She stilled and Lucius recognized how close she was. He pinched the little nub hard and rubbed more firmly inside.

Her scream of completion was accompanied by a wave of magical sexual energy so strong that it caused both men to ejaculate. Lucius vaguely heard his friend mutter a stream of curses that matched his own. He looked down on the bed and saw that Christina had fainted. No one had noticed the split second when her hand had grazed against the Potions Master's leg.

Each wizard discretely cast a cleansing charm on their pants. Lucius moved off the bed and walked over to place his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"It is done, but she has fainted," he informed the Potions Master.

"That is to be expected with such a release of energy, but let me check her to be certain." Severus stood up and turned to cast several spells on the sleeping body. "She is fine. Let her sleep as long as possible. If she needs anything for pain, I have left several doses - but make sure she eats before taking them. Now, old friend, I want a double scotch and a cigar."

"I agree. Why don't we use the small parlor across the hallway. We will be able to hear if she is in distress." Lucius led his friend into the room and summoned an elf to bring food and drink.

Severus sat and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Set a charm for fifty seven minutes."

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Because you have to make her orgasm again in an hour. You can use your mouth this time."

His hands raked across his face. "Gods, this whole ordeal is enough to put me off sex."

"No, it is not. You have a lovely witch with a quick wit who adores you and apparently tolerates me because I can provide poisons and amusement. When this is done, you will happily rut like hippogriffs - probably on every horizontal and vertical surface throughout the manor, terrifying the elves as you do." Severus passed the paper over to him.

"You will also need to set a charm for eleven hours and fifty seven minutes. At that time you will have intercourse. Engage in any foreplay you wish, but do not let her reach completion until you are inside of her. After that, have intercourse at the same time each day for a week. That should take care of your normal state upon awaking." The Potions Master took a sandwich from the tray between them and settled back into his chair.

"I will do those things and whatever else is required. We have Invoked, and my compulsion is to move the world off its axis for her," Lucius told him.

"Invokation? That has not occurred in centuries." Severus was in awe, and now a bit envious of his friend. His next thought was uttered without filter. "The only way to do that is through sexual congress."

"The tome that I have on the invocation of deities only states an exchange of emissions. It does not specify how that is to be done," he explained.

The discussion turned rather crass as Lucius told his old friend what activities he and Christina had engaged in to seal their union with the blessings of the Ancient Ones along with the shifting of his home's wards. The two men shared a laugh after the story of the efficacy of the Frictio Nomen cream was told.

When the first timing charm was released, Severus handed his friend a bottle of Muggle lubricant. "It will not interact with any of the potions," he explained.

Lucius returned in a few minutes. Before any inquiry could occur, he gave a short report. "It is done. She did not show any signs of distress, or even awaken."

"I shall take my leave then." The Potions Master stood.

"You are welcome to retire here. We are all magically drained," Lucius offered.

"No, I left several potions that must be tended to or disposed of."

"I will compensate for any loss-" he started to say.

"You will not. Badger was summoned to oversee things. By Salazar's Creed we take care of our own." Severus stepped forward to embrace his friend.

"By Salazar's Creed," the exhausted wizard repeated.

They parted then, Lucius going back to the bedroom to join his witch, and Severus to access the Floo downstairs.

Gaia addressed her grandson. "I am most pleased, Zeus. This mortal is devoted to me, and her reward is fitting."

He knelt before her in recognition of the praise given.

She turned to her impudent great-grandson. "Explain his obsession with her hindquarters."

Eros blushed and stammered. "I was… sodomizing Psyche when summoned for the task."

"He shall not harm her," she decreed.

"As you command, Great Mother," the boy groveled.

"My blessings upon your houses for your service," her form faded from view.

Gaia is the mother of all gods and titans - the first Earth Mother.

Zeus is her grandson, child of her daughter. Eros is her great-grandson. Hygieia is the goddess / personification of health and cleanliness.

All potions and magical remedies are creations of my muse's twisted and kinky mind - I am not owning up to being that perverted.


	11. Persuading

CHAPTER 11 - PERSUADING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction.

Finally our couple will get to complete the act of love - with a bit o'angst that threatens to derail things at the start being thwarted by a third party

LMCTLMCTLMCT

The body squirming beside his brought him instantly awake. His arm flexed to hug her tighter. "Are you in pain, Christina?" he softly asked.

"No - well, a bit - but it is my back, not the other. And I need to pee like a racehorse," she replied.

"You will not be urinating on the grounds at the stable," he remarked. "Hold on to my arm." With that order, he Apparated them onto the bed in their room.

"If you could do that all along, why do we always take the stairs?" She let him pull her to the edge. He lifted her in his arms and walked towards the master bath.

"I rather enjoy the view as you flounce several steps above me. Plus it is the gentlemanly thing to do - walk behind so as to catch you if you stumble," he explained.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself it is the latter. You don't fool me. And I do not flounce!" She held onto his arms when her feet were lowered to the floor.

"Keep telling yourself that, my pet. Call out if you need assistance. I will order coffee." He returned to the bedroom, leaving her some privacy.

Several minutes later her body was bent over the sink, propped up on her forearms. She was stifling her sobs with a hand over her mouth. He matched her stance and nudged her elbow with his.

"What has put you in such a state?"

"My back muscles have seized. My legs are cramping. The pain from last night is back. I feel so off-kilter."

"Of course you do - the amount of magical energy you released was unprecedented. Let's get you into the shower so the hot water will relax you." He stood and helped her straighten.

Once they were ensconced in a spray of scalding water, he gently cleansed her body with soft sponges. Their ablutions were finished and Lucius summoned a long, sleeveless nightgown of soft cotton knit. He lifted her again, this time putting her down in a chair at the small breakfast table near the window of their suite.

He stood and she clutched the front of his shirt, pulling him back down. "Thank you," she whispered.

His hand smoothed over her cheek. "Anything for you, my sweet. Now, you must eat so you can take something for the pain."

Breakfast was consumed in silence, save for the occasional request to pass salt or jam. Lucius turned to check the time. She followed his gaze and frowned.

"What? Do you have an appointment this morning?"

"No. We have about an hour."

"An hour for what?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"Until we finish the last of the potion's requirements." Her blank stare prompted him to continue. "The final step occurs 12 hours after your last orgasm."

She sputtered. "B-But that means now. It was 12 hours ago that you gave me the potion."

"Yes, but you had another orgasm an hour after that. I believe you slept through it," he explained.

"You assaulted me while I was sleeping?" her voice became shrill.

"I did not assault you!" his voice rose to matched hers.

"And what is this 'final step' you mention?"

"We will engage in sex, of course. Come," he stood over her, "I must begin to prepare you."

"'Of course' nothing! You need to get the hell away from me!" Christina shouted at him. "This is nothing but a farce cooked up by you and your twisted friend to get you - and possibly him - into my pants! It ends now!"

"You will not question my devotion and regard for you witch!" Lucius was livid.

"The fuck I won't," she countered. Her hands lifted from the table, palms facing him. Her arms made a pushing motion and he was driven back by the rush of magic.

His backward progress was stopped by the double doors that led to the hallway. He inhaled deeply, trying to reign in his anger. The strong knock on the door jarred his body. "Not now!" he yelled at the door. Fists then pounded against the doors, causing both to shake.

He threw both doors open. Severus stood at the threshold, dressed in only black pants and shirt. A potions kit was tucked under one arm. "We are indisposed at the moment, old friend. Perhaps you could return this evening?" he bit out.

Severus unbuttoned the cuff of his left sleeve. He pulled it up to show Lucius his now-bare forearm. "We will discuss this in detail later. For now you are going to stand there," he turned and pointed to a spot behind him, "and center yourself while I calm your lovely witch with some very strong potions and some witty repartee." He lowered the sleeve and buttoned the cuff.

Lucius nodded his head and moved to the indicated spot. Severus smiled, and entered the room. "Good morning, fair lady," he greeted Christina. "Do I detect trouble in paradise so soon?"

She scowled at him and remained silent. He had listened to their argument for several minutes before knocking. Though he had promised himself never to engage in vows of a magical nature again, this witch needed to trust him - quickly. He placed his right hand over his heart. Her eyes widened as she watched him carefully.

"On my honor as a wizard and Master of potions, I vow no hidden agenda, nor harm wished upon your person in all my actions yesterday and today," he declared.

She finally smiled at him. "Only for two days, Severus?"

His hand moved to tap the center of his chest. "Again, Slytherin."

"Right - sneaky bastards, the lot of you," she snipped. "Help me to the bed and give me drugs, my new best friend." Her body leaned against his as they slowly walked to her side of the mattress.

"Tell me where all your pains are," he instructed her, kneeling down.

"Sadistic bastard," she murmured. A blush crept down her neck.

"Thorough, sadistic bastard," he corrected. "I need to give you the correct potions, Christina."

"Fine," she sighed. "I was awake half the night with back spasms. The hot shower this morning helped a little, but it is seizing up again." He took a small jar of pale yellow cream from his kit and set it on the nightstand.

"My leg muscles are jumpy. I think it is from being in such an odd position for so long last night."

He handed her a light blue potion. "Vitamin Potion with extra potassium."

She swallowed it and handed the bottle back. "Um.. something happened last night…" she trailed off.

"Yes, I was there," he quipped.

Her hand flew out and smacked his shoulder. "Not that, idiot. Possibly more than was supposed to happen. This morning I feel like I used to once a month before being shot." In response to his raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "When I was ready to kill for chocolate or something salty, or just kill anyone who pissed me off."

It took several seconds, but Severus made the connection. "I will need to draw some blood. Possibly your thyroid or hormone levels were affected. Anything else - any pain similar to last night?"

"Nothing like it was before Lucius gave me that red potion, just a few twinges."

"Sharp or dull twinges?" He needed an accurate description in order to address it.

"Neither. It is more like slow muscle pulls. Almost like the beginning of menstrual cramps."

"I believe that indicates further internal healing and is a good sign. Once you begin to engage in intercourse regularly, those muscles will tone and mend in no time." He chuckled when her hands covered her face in embarrassment. "You do understand than in a few minutes, Lucius is going to return and after teasing your body unmercifully, is going to fuck you so well it will leave no doubts as to why he was called the Abraxan Stallion in his younger years," he whispered.

"Yes, Severus, I am aware of the purpose behind this entire - wait," she interrupted herself. "Did you say stallion?"

"Bestiality - I never would have guessed. It is always the sweet, shy ones who are shockingly perverse," Severus deadpanned.

"You ass!" Her leg lifted as if to kick him.

He quickly caught her foot. "Do not abuse the man with the strongest pain potions, witch."

"I apologize. If something extra happened last night, I need to take precautions against getting pregnant now, since it is the one thing I assured him could not possibly happen."

"The Primoris Noctus will protect you for a week. At the weekend, I shall invite you to assist with brewing and we will see what has happened." He smiled at her and patted her knee. "Now, if you are ready, I will allow your stallion back in." She nodded.

"Lucius, come here and sit on the bed behind your witch. I need to draw blood and she turned green at the mere mention of it," He called.

They met in the middle of the room. "The sample must be taken before I give her pain potion. If you sit behind her and pinch the location of your choice at my signal, it should distract her from the pain." Lucius nodded. "The pain potion is going to be very strong, but she will be alert and remember everything - just be aware that her speech may range from nonsensical to profane." The Potions Master led him back to the bed.

"And just what were you to plotting over there?" Christina demanded.

"World domination plans and the like, nothing that concerns you." Severus prepared to take his sample.

Lucius straddled his witch, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I apologize, Christina. I did not think to take the vow when we began to argue."

Her hand patted his leg. "I apologize, Lucius. I think that potion last night may have affected me in very odd ways."

Severus nodded to him. Lucius held her left arm out so a sample could be collected. His right hand worked between her legs to rub her mark through the thin gown. "You do so enjoy a little mix of pleasure and pain, don't you my goddess?" he whispered into her ear.

She arched back against him and never felt the cut or mending of her skin.

Severus stood before them, holding a bottle of bright orange potion. "This is a very strong elixir and can only be taken twice a day. I will leave 10 of these with Dropper." Lucius took the bottle and helped her to swallow it all.

The effects were immediate. Her body relaxed and she slumped backwards. "Oh that is nice. Thank you, Severus. We need to do something nice for you. Lucius, invite him to have a threesome with us for his next birthday."

"And on that note, I shall take my leave," Severus informed them.

Lucius moved her around onto her back and walked him to the door.

"Severus, I apologize," he said.

"I did warn you; nonsensical to profane. Do not forget - intercourse only once a day. Anything else you might get up to that results in orgasms after you first couple will accelerate the healing. I am going to the greenhouse for some ingredients, and then back to Raven Pitch. Have Dropper retrieve me if there are problems."

"Thank you again. Dinner tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"How could I pass up the opportunity to tease your witch about her offer?" The double doors slammed behind him.

Lucius turned and raised his wand. "What can I do to make you comfortable? Darker, lighter? Warmer, colder?"

"Darker and warmer, please." His wand began to wave, closing the drapes and casting warming charms. "Bring in a dry towel from the bath, too."

"A towel?"

"It is the easiest way to check for blood without ruining the sheets, Lucius." She calmly told him.

He returned with a towel only to find Badger talking to Christina.

"Master Ravens says Master is to put the creams on your back, Mistress."

"Thank you, dear Badger," she patted him on the head.

"And on, oh, on… "the elf stammered.

"On my bottom, did he say?" she asked. The elf nodded. "But he said a different word."

"Yes, Mistress. And he said to do it before," Badger stopped to think. "Before the bouncy."

Lucius stifled a laugh. "Did he use a naughty word for that, sweetie?" The elf nodded again. "You are an honorable elf. Master Raven is a naughty pixie in need of a spanking."

He finally stepped in. "That will be all, Badger. We are not to be disturbed until we call for luncheon."

The elf bowed and faded away.

"All the house elves adore you," he told her.

"Well, they are all very nice to me. Get over here and help me strip. Then you can finally fuck me," she ordered.

"Christina that is not what this is about. You understand that this is helping you heal and will ensure mutual pleasure for all our years, do you not?"

"I know, Lucius. And it is probably more than I deserve." She softly began to cry.

Well, her emotions were certainly all over the pitch today. Maybe Severus or Jonas needed to check for problems with that potion.

"None of that, now. Let's get you up," he lifted her to stand. "I plan to remove your gown and levitate you onto the bed on your stomach. Then I can massage your back with the cream. After that is the bothersome task of rubbing said cream all over the globes of your luscious arse."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "If it is so bothersome, I can do it myself."

"Oh no, my dear. That is my recompense for your little flirtation last night." He leaned in to kiss her tenderly. His fingers slowly began to gather the fabric of her gown. It lifted over her head as he pulled away. "Just relax and stand still." His wand waved and her body floated over the bed and onto the towel.

After striping, he crawled up the bed and knelt over her thighs. This gave him access to her whole back and a good view of her derriere. He began at her neck and worked his way down, rubbing the cream into every tight knot he encountered. His movement slowed as he massaged between her hips. He continued kneading long after the cream was absorbed.

"Should I be worried about your fixation on my ass, Lucius?" Her voice snapped him out of a stupor.

He thought for a moment. "I do not believe so. I had thought of myself as a breast enthusiast and yours are spectacular, but possibly my tastes have changed."

"How do you propose we do this, my wizard?"

"On our sides, back to front. This will afford the shallowest of penetration and if you are in pain, you only need roll onto your stomach to stop things. If you desire a more intimate connection, I can place a mirror in front of us." He moved to lie beside her.

"No, this will be fine. I already know we have a connection." She handed him a small bottle of clear lubricant. "We might need this," she cautioned him.

"May I try something first?" She nodded.

The fingernails of his right hand lightly grazed up and down her neck. "The first day we met," he started his tale and ran his left hand from her hip to her knee, "I would have counted myself lucky if we shared a kiss."

His hand lifted her leg to rest atop his. "Imagine my delight at then having a lapful of writhing witch, who then let me slide my finger up into her wet pussy." His finger teased her opening. "As your muscles pulsed around my finger, my first thought was 'thank the gods, the fucking is going to be spectacular'." She giggled, and gasped as he slid it all the way in.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. That feels good. Continue."

He began pumping his finger in and out of her. "You bit my ear, and that made me so hard. And you talked to me - told me what you wanted me to do. I was enthralled from the beginning, Christina. When you were done, my palm was full of your release. All I wanted to do was pull out my cock and wrap that hand around it - to revel in the feel of your essence all over me. After you left that night, I masturbated in the shower - twice - just to thoughts of our first encounter."

"Such a libertine. Try to penetrate me, Lucius. I feel ready."

He gently maneuvered to place himself at her opening. Slowly he began pushing himself inside. He could go no further and he was only halfway in. Something with the angles of their pelvises was off.

He pulled out and summoned his wand. "Get on your back. I'm going to conjure pillows under the towel to support your hips and back."

When her lower body was elevated, he crawled between her legs. Placing one foot at a time on each shoulder, he cautioned her, "The minute you feel one iota of pain, push me off you." She nodded.

Once again, he slowly penetrated her. This time, when he stopped, his cock was completely inside of her. Their eyes met and they smiled.

"Excellent," she exclaimed as her pussy contracted around him. His hips began a steady slow rhythm.

Lucius let out a groan. Merlin, but his cock fit her perfectly. Or her pussy was made for him. He could not think straight. "I am not going to last long, my pet. What can I do to help you along?"

"Stop for a minute," she instructed. He stilled all movement. The bottle of lubricant appeared. "Use a little of this."

Lucius squeezed the bottle and placed a stream along his length. "You are not in pain?"

"Not even a twinge. Now stick it back in." His eyes were locked on the fingers playing with her clit and the rhythm of his hips matched her movements.

It only took a few more minutes until her body tensed. He placed his thumb on her mark and leaned over her. "Are you close?"

"Yes. So close." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his left shoulder.

"Rub my mark, witch. You have not given me that pleasure yet." He felt the tingle as soon as her middle finger made contact. "Right there."

In less than a minute, her nail dug into the eagle and she came. His thumb reflexively dug into her thigh and she cried out. When her spasms stopped, Lucius gave a dozen quick thrusts and spent himself into her.

They each gave a deep sigh; silently thanking the gods that potion had worked so well.

A few minutes later, Eros and Psyche watched as the lovers napped.

"They each drew blood at first joining," she observed.

"Yes, Gaia will be pleased. It might even make up for my turning him satyrical. 'Stallion' indeed." Their laughter echoed as they faded away.

Severus smiled as the ancient wards shifted. Good. It was done and now the couple had a strong bond. Only the gods knew how large a firestorm was going to come once word got out that they were an Invoked pair. He Apparated back to Raven Pitch.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

And there you have it. Finally our couple got together. Can you believe how long they dithered about? No rockets and mutual orgasms yet, but things can only get better from here - or so my muse claims…


	12. Exacting

12 - EXACTING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction. See Chapt. 1 for all warnings

They thought the worst was over - the magic demands more from them all, then it's time to relax and get some answers. Warning-Blood

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Tuesday

Rather than embarrass himself or his elf, Lucius had Badger deliver a note directly to the Potions Master and was relieved at the response; in lieu of intercourse, oral sex was fine for both of them - including the 'swallowing of emissions' as the man worded it. After a short tour of the first floor adjacent to their bedroom and lunch on the terrace adjoining the former nursery, they had indulged, followed soon after by a nap.

He had awakened before her and sat in a chair by the fire to read. Her cry of pain drew him to her side an hour later. "What can I do to help you?" he asked, kissing her brow.

"Use half your coffers at Gringotts to purchase me a new back," she groused.

"I'm not entirely sure that is possible - not that I would miss the galleons. Perhaps if I applied more cream?" He offered.

"Yes, please. Could you help me put down some pillows so I'm not entirely on my stomach - it hurts too?" Christina gave him a weak smile.

The pillows were placed for her comfort and the bed linens pulled down to her waist. Lucius began at her shoulders and slowly massaged her entire back. He had just pulled the bedding down further when he saw it.

"We need to call Jonas," was all he said.

"Why?" She rolled to face him. Then her gaze followed his. The towel beneath her was stained with blood. "Oh crap. What else is this potion going to demand of us?"

"Demand?" The phrasing sounded foreign to him.

"Lucius, the potion is obviously dark magic. At the very least that type of magic demands recompense. I think we both know that. I thought the requirements last night would be all, but apparently not." She let out a sigh and began gathering the towel around her waist. "Do you know if anyone's blood was an ingredient of the potion?"

"Yes, Severus and I both put in a few drops," he informed her, unsure whether to be impressed or worried regarding her knowledge of such things.

"Well then, this must be another demand - for my blood. I need to clean up before seeing anyone, and I suspect he will just send your friend with prescribed potions. Help me to the loo before you go call Jonas," she requested while sitting up.

Lucius tried to stop her from getting out of bed. "I cannot leave you alone - wait, let me carry you."

"Just call Nanny - I need her anyway for a few things. Once she is here to keep watch, you can go make your call," Christina said patiently, hoping her irritation at the uselessness of the male species in dealing with all things related to menses did not shine through.

Lucius had called the elf, repeated the symptoms verbatim - twice - and made sure she was well-tended to before heading to his study to make a Floo call.

He returned to their room, and found the witch dressed and propped up on the bed, gulping a glass of clear liquid. "I hope that is not gin," he joked.

She emptied the glass and held it out to Nanny for a refill. "Water," she corrected. "I am dehydrated and trying to stave off a headache. Who is coming to see me?"

"As much as you enjoy flirting with my old friend, Jonas wanted to examine you first," he teased. He halted her protest of that statement with a raised hand. "Truly, I know that it is completely harmless and appreciate that you get on well with my closest confidant, Christina."

"Good. Jonas explained how close the two of you are, and even in my potion-induced state I wanted to make the effort," she smiled and beckoned him to her side.

"Can you make modifications to rooms in the manor?" The non-sequitur was asked when he joined her on the bed.

"Sometimes, much depends on the existence of load-bearing walls and keeping to the original shapes of a few primary rooms. Why? Did you want something added here?" Lucius looked around the room.

"No so much added, but accessed. Nanny and I were talking about the empty room behind the fireplace - the one with the terrace. I thought it might make a nice sitting room for us. I think it is large enough to accommodate all my books and few chairs at least," she responded.

"I believe that room was originally joined to this one. The Book of Construction and original plans need to be referred to first - those are in my study." He tried to remember what he had been told years ago about the former nursery.

"Perhaps you can consult those while Jonas examines me," she suggested.

A knock at the door was promptly answered by the house elf and Jonas entered.

"Already getting into more trouble I see, Miss Thompson. Good afternoon, Lucius," the healer greeted them both.

"Jonas," the wizard rose to shake his hand. "I will be in the study when you are done." He gave the witch a quick kiss and left.

Thirty minutes later, he was still pouring over the book that automatically recorded modifications to the house when Jonas knocked and entered.

"She will be fine, Lucius," the healer stated before he could inquire. "All of her symptoms are treatable and not unexpected. If I may, I need you to Floo Snape so I can order a few potions."

Lucius summoned his friend, and went back to the books and plans scattered on his desk, ignoring the medical talk between the two men who were caring for his witch. Severus interrupted him briefly to advise that he was going to bring back a few ingredients. He finally left his desk when the Potions Master returned.

"Explain to me what is happening," he requested, indicating that they should sit down.

"This morning, your witch expressed concerns that the potion worked better than planned and inquired about preventing pregnancy, which led me to the conclusion that she thought she was fertile once again," Severus started his explanation.

Lucius turned even paler, knuckles going white as he gripped the arm of the chair. "And was she? Fertile again?" he asked in a controlled voice.

"The Primoris Noctus is made to take care of that for a week. The blood I tested and the intricate examination Jonas conducted both came to the same conclusion - her ovaries have not returned." The blond wizard visibly relaxed upon hearing this information, but he made no comment. "Currently she is experiencing her cycle for the first time in over half a decade - in full force." Severus sat back and stretched his legs.

"What do you mean by 'in full force'?" Lucius asked for clarification.

"Think of Bellatrix at her worst during the full moon." Both wizards shuddered, remembering the now-dead harridan when in a crazed lunar frenzy.

"I do not remember going through any of this with Narcissa," Lucius observed.

"It is different with pureblood witches. They are raised not to discuss or expose wizards to such things. Plus, Bella was the victim of a partly-botched Noctus. I believe it was Flannigan who was their family potioner at the time it was administered." Severus commented.

"I thought he was a Master." The blond tried to remember all he had heard of the Black family's friend.

"He was, but he never mentioned to anyone that he had been scratched by a werewolf - so his blood was slightly tainted. That fact, combined with Rodolphus' refusal to engage her while she was bleeding, contributed heavily to her madness." Severus stood up. "I need to get started on the potions Jonas wants Christina to take. Go placate your witch - has she been churlish?" He smirked.

"Thank Hera, no. She has talked to me as if I were a five-year old and used simple phrases. I just thanked the gods and kept an amenable countenance." Lucius joined him at the door.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Christina was propped up on the bed with a large pillow that resembled the top half of a chair, facing away from the door and watching as Lucius worked to reveal an arched opening into what would be their new sitting room. She sensed the pheromones rolling off the Potions Master before he made his presence known, having entered the room silently.

"Ah, my best friend with the really good pain potions has arrived," she announced. The man clothed in black came to stand in front of her and held out his hand. "Is physical contact with another wizard allowed?" Her hand hesitated half way to his.

"Of course. Why would it not be?" he answered a little too quickly. She shrugged noncommittally and he bent to plant a formal kiss on her knuckles.

Lucius joined them and sat beside Christina on the bed. "Is that a concern - having contact with other wizards throughout the week?" He felt the witch shudder and placed his hand on her thigh to sooth.

"Thankfully, it is not," Severus informed them. He took the familiar and long-comfortable professorial stance in front of them. "No one will be required to earn their red wings to satisfy the potion, just the once-a-day intercourse as before."

The witch beside him was laughing at some joke he was not privy to. "What does this have to do with flying, Severus?" Lucius was confused by the mention of wings.

"Something that is best explained by your savvy witch in private, my friend." He exchanged a smirk with the woman in front of him. "Jonas has recommended several potions. You are to stop taking the orange elixir, which Badger has already returned to my stores." Severus began removing several bottles from the inner pockets of his brewing robes.

He held up a dark blue potion. "This is for the cramping. It is powerful and will possibly make you unsteady on your feet and slightly inebriated - it is twenty percent alcohol. This means no wandering about unescorted. You can take it four times a day."

Christina leaned forward to snatch the bottle, which he did not release. "Not on an empty stomach," he admonished her.

"I've had two large glasses of milk, a peanut butter sandwich and three dozen chocolate-covered potato chips since Jonas left," she retorted. The men gave a moue of disgust. "Did you want me to hex you for breathing too heavily?" she snapped.

Severus now felt more at ease, back on the familiar ground of sniping. "Please, take two bottles. They might knock you out, leaving Lucius and me in peace," he shoved the bottle into her hand and made to pull out another one.

"Ha-bloody-ha, you ass." She raised the potion to her mouth and downed it all in one go.

A dark yellow cream was handed to Lucius. "Apply this to her back and abdomen as needed for any pain. Administer it no more than four times a day," he instructed. One final bottle was presented - pink with white flecks - only a quarter full. "This is to lessen the severity the flow. One half bottle each morning. This is a modified dosage that you can take now." The witch downed this potion too.

"Lucius, while applying the cream you need to gently rub the Invokation mark to maximize the effectiveness of it. And with that, I will clean the lab and depart," he finished and bowed.

"No, you will not." Christina corrected him.

"I am not required to be present any longer," he argued.

"But we would feel better if you stayed for a bit in case she has any reactions to the potions. We should be finished by the time you are done fastidiously cleaning the potions lab - as you are wont to do," Lucius explained.

"Merlin but you are the most time-consuming friends," Severus groused, rolling his eyes. "Very well, send an elf to let me know when you are done." Then he felt it, a light brush against his mind. He knew his old friend was a Legilimens, but not with such a light touch. A quick glance at the two on the bed surprised him - Lucius was not even looking up, but Christina was smirking at him. He wondered what the devil was going on as he left them to attend to the laboratory.

Once they were alone, she turned to Lucius. "Why does he act like he does not enjoy our company? Does he have many friends who keep him busy? A family that does?"

"No, Severus does not have anyone. He has not even spoken of a casual liaison in several years. Other than a few Potions Masters he sees at conferences or when travelling to research, I do not know of any friends. It is just his way of expressing himself. I think it provides a type of protection, like his robes do." Lucius opened the jar of cream. "Now, back or abdomen first?"

Christina reached back to push away the large cushion and moved to her side. "My stomach first, please. That blue potion seemed to help my back more." She pushed her trousers down to her thighs and lifted her shirt to tuck into the bottom of her bra.

Lucius was on his knees behind her, a pillow between his thighs and her back for support. This allowed him to have both hands free. His touch was gentle, not wanting to cause any further pain. The first touch of her mark made her jerk. "What?"

"I understand that you are male, and having a raging libido - which I usually appreciate immensely - but I need you to concentrate on healing right now," she gently told him. "I do adore you for your patience and attentiveness during this ordeal, Lucius." Her left hand reached behind to rub his back.

"And I adore you for enduring this ordeal with grace, dignity and good humor," he told her, leaning further down to kiss her. "Well for the most part," he qualified, and let out an undignified yelp when she pinched his arse. "Tell me, witch, what was Severus referring to earlier about wings?"

"Without getting too descriptive, it refers to a Muggle group - and may only be legend. No one outside of the group knows for sure - rather like that group you were in, hardly anyone leaves alive. This group wears leather jackets or vests that have material fashioned into different shapes on them. The wings are supposed to be the most coveted shapes to attain. Red wings are earned by having sexual relations with a woman while she is menstruating - this includes oral sex." She finished and watched his reaction. It was not as distressed as expected.

"That is a rather odd thing to do - the cunnilingus, I mean. I have never heard anyone talk of that particular act, but as Severus commented, pureblood witches do not expose wizards to such things."

"Does that mean that you prefer I not tell you about anything that is going on with my internal plumbing?" She started to get a little miffed.

"I did not say that. It's just that I have never before been around a woman as much as I have been with you. In regards to you and your internal systems, I much prefer having the basic information and being allowed to ask questions about details," he said earnestly.

"So you," she stopped. "But you - no, it is not my place to question."

"Yes, you know I was married before. No, she did not share much of anything with me," Lucius sadly admitted.

Christina pulled on his hair and lowered his mouth to her, giving him a nice long kiss. "I will share anything with you but my elimination habits and my true opinion of Astoria." She smiled.

"I agree with the former, but may have to insist on the latter at some point." They shared a pointed look and it was possibly because they felt the same about his snobbish daughter-in-law. "I need to walk a bit. My legs are cramping." He moved to the end of the bed and stood.

"Bananas."

"Pardon?" he looked at her with confusion.

"Bananas are good for leg cramps. We should have the elves serve fruit salad for breakfast or lunch. And you should drink more water - we have been using a lot of energy and not eating enough as well as dehydrating ourselves what with all the things we get up to," she explained.

"I have been thirsty as of late, and doing many things I have not done in ages," he winked as he concluded. Lucius called for a pitcher of water, and requested the elf summon Severus.

"We should offer to feed him for staying," she suggested as they sipped their water. "Do you know if he eats properly, what with being alone?"

"We need to ask Badger - I don't know why I never thought to inquire. I do know the elf often takes him a meal in the evening." Lucius was mad at himself for not thinking of his friend's welfare. He summoned the elf.

Christina began asking him questions about the wizard's favorite foods and eating habits - as much as the elf was privy to. A menu was decided upon based on the preferences of all three; light salad, cream of asparagus soup, pot roast with potatoes and carrots, fresh pears with sharp and smoked cheeses, and dessert which the elves had already prepared - chocolate upside down cake with coffee ice cream - at her request.

Badger had just left when the door opened. The tableau that greeted the Potions Master was odd: his friend with one leg on the bed stretching his muscles, the wife lying on the bed with shirt pulled up and trousers pulled down showing her knickers to all and sundry. He crossed his arms and bit his cheek so as not to laugh.

"It is not the sight of your lovely knickers I object to madam, but the putrid shade of pink that colors them," Severus announced to the room in general while leaning against the door frame.

Christina let out a bark of laughter and summoned a quilt to cover herself. Lucius hurried to assist her with redressing under the cover, only to trip once and pull the trousers a bit hard, eliciting a grunt from her.

"Do you require assistance in the bedroom, old friend?" Severus offered, smirking.

The witch, now clothed and uncovered, answered first. "Sorry, you are too late. I've already been tended to today. Maybe tomorrow - are you free?"

"You jest now - be glad we are no longer Death Eaters." The dark man stated.

"Severus!" Lucius admonished him.

"Surely you noticed a penchant for rare steak after receiving the mark." His dark eyes were locked on the woman still on the bed.

"What has that to do with you propositioning my witch?" He spat out.

"Lucius, help me up," she said softly. Her arms locked around his neck as he helped her stand. One finger brushed over his mark. "I did the propositioning, and was only kidding. Severus is only alluding to the types of activities you might be getting up to if that monster had lived. Now, walk me to the loo."

She returned from the bathroom, finding only Severus present. At her arched eyebrow, he related that the other man had gone to the cellars for several bottles of his favorite cabernet. He then directed her to get on the bed so he could check for problems.

It was not the first time she heard it that day - his deep sniff in her direction as he leaned over her. It was going to be the last without comment. "You have earned your red wings, have you not?" His wand movement stopped and he had to restart the spell.

"Again I tell you, truth serum," he informed her, continuing his examination of the diagnostic spells.

"Oh, that seems a shame - to adulterate a perfect vintage of wine like that. Anyway, I already suspect the answer. You've only been savoring my scent since you arrived this afternoon. Personally, I do not care, but Lucius will have a hissy fit if he catches you. Just be discreet. How long have you had these vampiric proclivities?"

"Madam, I do not believe this an appropriate conversational topic between the two of us." The formal, snappy professor made an appearance now.

He helped her to stand and went to move away. Her hands held on to the broad shoulders and she looked directly into his eyes. "You are a good friend of his, which makes you by default a good friend of mine. We want you to be happy and healthy - I know how it is to live alone and have no one to talk to, making meals of odds and ends rather than eating properly when you are busy. I look upon this preference of yours as being no different than one of hair color or body shape. Plus I know a few sources that might help you find companionship with someone who shares your unique quirk. When you want to talk, I am here"

His look of surprise made her laugh again. "How would you know of such things?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. And finally she was able to get back at the Slytherin. Her right index finger tapped the middle of her chest. "Omniscient," was all she said.

Lucius returned to the bedroom and came across the oddest sight. Severus was bent over holding his stomach guffawing - there was no other word for the paroxysm of laughter the man was indulging in.

"Amusing my friend, are you?" he directed to the smug-faced Christina.

"What can I say? I'm a funny girl," she smiled. "Did you have enough time to look up bloodlust while you were down there?"

Before Severus could compose himself and stop his old friend, Lucius turned toward him and frowned. "You told her?"

"He said nothing, my love. I am beginning to think I've been told some fairy tales about the house of Salazar and their cunning," she taunted.

The Potions Master was composed, and exchanged a look with his friend. They both pulled their wands and pointed them at Christina, who raised her hands. One wand flicked and she floated down onto the bed. The other moved and she was hit with a mild tickling hex.

She lay staring up at the ceiling, giggling uncontrollably. A dark head came into view. "Thou shalt not besmirch the mighty house of Slytherin. Shall we retire to dinner, Lucius?" The head disappeared from her view.

There was a muffled response, and then the sound of the doors to the hallway opening and closing. They were going to leave her here like this! Oh god, she had really upset them both - two of the handful of people she felt a deep kinship with on this earth. Oh goddess what had she done? With that, she began to cry.

Not even two minutes later, Lucius returned only to find his witch sobbing between giggles. He cancelled the hex immediately and went to her.

"Christina," he called to her as his body encompassed hers. "Whatever is the matter? Are you in pain? Hurt?"

Her head shook. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Lucius - and Severus too. The last thing I want to do is anger either of you after you've both been so good to me."

"Why would we be upset, witch? I thought we were all getting on well and we were just playing a prank that you would appreciate." He was at a loss.

"I was so afraid you were done with me. I am worn out - my emotions are driving me - and probably you - mad. I hate this. Five years of respite made me forget how bad things can get every four weeks. I'm sorry, Lucius, that you have to be around me." She tried to push him off.

He held her down and settled his weight on her. "I am not done with you and you are not going anywhere. If this week is the total of bad days we experience for the next hundred and twenty five years, it is a blessing - one which I will happily endure. A few minutes ago, you called me your love - did you realize?" She shook her head indicating negative. "It is a regard I am starting to feel for you, my witch. I am far from done with you." He leaned down and kissed her then - long and hard, pouring all his emotions into it.

She returned the kiss with equal fervor. They ended the kiss and she reached down to pinch is arse. "I can't catch my breath," she whispered.

He helped her sit up and awkwardly pulled his wand from his right sleeve to clean her face and sooth her eyes.

"That is not where you usually keep it," she guessed.

"No. For some reason, it irritates my left arm now." Lucius cast a final spell and tossed the wand onto the nightstand.

"Is that only since the mark disappeared?" She wondered aloud.

He thought for a few moments and realized she was correct. "Yes. Why?"

"It's just that after my injuries, I had to get a new wand - the old one Kingsley lent me did not respond to my commands. In fact, it often moved away when I reached for it. Perhaps a trip to Garrick's shop is in order. I hear he is training a nephew to take over," she offered.

"Possibly you are right. That is not my original wand. Now, shall we join our friend and dine? The elves are particularly proud of some new desert they made." Lucius helped her up and escorted her to the door.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Dinner had been wonderful. All three felt like stuffed sausages. They retired to the study, Severus seated sideways on the sofa with his legs stretched out. Lucius had moved the fainting couch opposite the sofa, where he and Christine had settled down, she in front.

Hickory and Holly came in and greeted them all, then settled on either side of their master on the rug. Dot had decided that the fainting couch was too crowded, and that Severus was the best pillow available. She was currently stretched out, her back fitting into the valley between two legs as he gently smoothed the hair on her tummy.

The men had brandy and Cohibas, the woman a Muggle soft drink and a small vanilla cigar.

"Do you have a familiar, Severus?" she asking while watching him cater to hers.

"No. Sometimes I am busy for the entire day with potions. I have an owl - but he seems to have gone feral the last time I let him out to hunt. That was about six months ago," the man mused.

"Do owls do that often?" she turned to the wizard behind her.

"Not that I know of. Do you need another, Severus? I think we just had some nestlings mature last month," Lucius offered.

"Or he could go with us to Diagon Alley shopping," she offered.

Severus chuckled. "He cannot go there, my dear," was whispered in her ear.

"Why not? Wait - " she stopped herself and eyed the man. "No one knows you survived!" she finally exclaimed.

Severus placed his cigar in his mouth and touched his finger to his nose, then pointed it at her.

"Your Head Master portrait - was one done?" she asked.

"It is not very accurate. Lucius said it looks more like a younger fraternal cousin than me." He finished his brandy and carefully stretched to place the glass on the coffee table between them.

"You've seen it?" she sat up to put out her cigar while asking her wizard.

"I helped with some of the reconstruction in the dungeons as service to the Ministry. On a break, I went up to consult Head Master Black's portrait on some spells for the dormitories and saw it," Lucius explained quietly.

"And no one has noticed this? Or the fact that it is not animate?" Christina looked at them both shake their heads. "Well, it figures - those dolts at the Ministry wouldn't know of a nettle in their ass even if they sat on it." She stood up. "I will be right back." She slowly made her way to the washroom.

Severus and Lucius were standing at the desk in front of the pensieve when she returned. The latter beckoned her over. "While you are up, come join us. I want you to see something."

Both men had shed their jackets, and Severus opened his cuff. He watched her face as he rolled the sleeve up.

"I take it you have pinpointed the time it disappeared," Christina stated while studying the bare skin. He nodded once in response. "Well, what am I looking for?"

"Watch your right hand, my dear. Then look at the area here," Lucius indicated the opening below the cuff on his own shirt. "You can just see the edge of the mark before it is gone. Did you want us to go in with you?"

"No. If you could get a hot pack to put on my back, I will need it in a few minutes." With that, she bent into the liquid to watch the scene.

Christina sat in the middle of the sofa, a hot pack wedged between the cushion and her lower back, stunned. Lucius was to her left, Severus to her right. She had felt faint upon exiting the pensieve and they had helped her to the sofa.

Finally she spoke. "I would apologize, Severus, but somehow I am not sorry that it happened."

"Nor am I," he concurred. "Well, only for the circumstances we all found ourselves in. I do not believe Jonas had any idea about the blood content in the Noctus potion, the effect of it on an Invoked pair or the sex magic that might be involved - none of us did."

"You mentioned something earlier about if you and Lucius were still Death Eaters - I should have realized then it was gone." At the look of guilty that passed over the Potions Master's face, she asked, "And was there another meaning there?"

"If we had both had the Dark Mark when we added blood to the potion, the bloodlust would have been strong and would have driven us both to bond with you - at least in my opinion. It would have been…" he trailed off.

"Bacchanalia in August," Christina finished. Both men nodded. "But you don't feel that way about me, Severus. And you don't have an Invokation mark - do you?"

He took off his boot, removed his sock and revealed his right ankle to her. There was a small black cauldron right above the bone. "Oh shit," she commented. "Lucius, have you touched it yet?" He nodded. "And what did you feel?" She turned back to Severus.

"Friendship, trust, loyalty - felt like a bloody Hufflepuff!"

Her hand reached out and the thumb rubbed over the small tattoo. "And now?"

He closed his eyes to concentrate. "Respect, protectiveness, trust." He recovered his foot when she moved away. He would never tell either of his envy towards Lucius nor his regard for the witch.

The rest of the evening was spent playing double twelve dominoes, with drinks and cigars, along with another bowl of chocolate cake for the witch. When Severus departed, the couple quieted retired, falling asleep as soon as they lay down.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

And so ends day one, post-potion. What a demanding potion it is. Very specific too. Two chapters covering one day of events. At least things can move forward now.

If you have never had chocolate upside-down cake, you MUST Google it and make some. It is the most delicious thing on the planet - my granny used to make it in the late sixties and it was 'da bomb! While still warm, with coffee or Belgian chocolate ice cream on top - well, it is *almost* better than sex with Lucius!

The fainting couch in the master study:

shc/s/p_10153_12605_00827274000P?sid=IDx01192011x000001&kispla=00827274000P&srccode=cii_17588969&cpncode=31-131177368-2


	13. Willing

13 - WILLING

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for all warnings!

Now for a quick wrap-up of the remaining six days of the potion. Truly, you did not want a chapter for each once-a-day sex, did you? Well, too bad!

Response to review: Don't worry about Severus - he is going to get his reward in spades very soon! Weasley bashing coming in about five chapters - no hating on Charlie or Bill, minor irritation with George.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Wednesday

Christina slowly came awake. There was a body lying beside her and lips placing light kisses on her cheek. She became aware of fingers playing between her thighs.

"Are you awake yet?" The whispered words penetrated the early morning foggy brain.

"Barely," she responded.

"Awake enough to consent to being ravished?" he teased.

"The sheets-" she started to protest.

"Already taken care of. Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"Just a little in my back. As long as you don't twist me into some weird Kama Sutra position, I will be fine for now," she commented.

"Those are not planned until later in the week," Lucius informed her, making her laugh. His fingers began rubbing her clit.

"Have it all scheduled out, do you? Am I allowed any input here?" She let out a small moan and wiggled her hips.

"Of course suggestions are welcome. Is there something you would like to try?" He was curious.

"I'm sure you can provide a book with options to choose from." Her eyes finally opened and she looked at him questioningly.

"It is good that you reminded me - there is a section of the library we need to ward together in order to access the tomes there," he told her.

"Not 'a' book, or even a shelf, but an entire section. I am to be married to a perverse deviant with proclivities beyond my comprehension!" she exclaimed.

His body moved over hers, stiff cock even with her opening. "I can stop the variety any time you wish. After the binding, I will summon you to the study twice a week, bend you over the sofa and be done in a few moments." The smirk on his face let her know he was not serious.

"You do that and there will be quick-acting poison in your next glass of water. I will be in the company of five high-ranking Aurors and the Minister when it happens, too," she quipped.

"Then might I have your permission to proceed?" He pushed forward until just the head of his cock was inside of her.

"Yes, please."

"How can I resist such a lovely answer?" Lucius gave her a deep kiss while slowly thrusting in to the wonderfully-tight warmth.

The couple reached completion quickly. They showered together and started their day.

Lucius contacted the family law firm to research any laws about disclosing their Invokation. He also sent word to several business partners of his upcoming marriage, requesting referrals for an officiant. Christina sent letters to her attorney and Mrs. Longbottom regarding the same.

The rest of their day was spent seeing to the Abraxans with the MagiVet, who also checked over the felines, declaring both fit and unfertile. They shared a shower after working the large horses, followed by a quiet dinner. Both fell asleep reading.

Thursday

Lucius came awake slowly, wondering why he felt like the bed was moving. He tried to move his hands to his face only to find that they were pinned down by another pair, smaller than his. A warm mouth closed around his left nipple and sucked, making his hips thrust up. That was when he realized his cock was already inside a pussy - a very wet pussy. He let out a moan as his eyes popped open.

"Are you awake now, my wizard?" Christina whispered, smiling at him.

"It would seem so," he answered. "Sit up and let me watch you."

She complied, letting go of his hands and started to slide up and down his cock. Her hands grasped his thighs, bracing her body as she leaned back. This gave him an unobstructed view of his cock going in and out between her lower lips. They had just started and he was ready to come. His fingers began playing with her - tugging her lips lightly, rubbing her pearl. He even managed to push a finger in alongside his cock.

At the last action, Christina gave a deep moan and began moving faster. One hand worked behind her body to reach down and rub his balls.

"Stop that, witch," he admonished her. "Things will be over too quickly if you continue."

She let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine." Her free hand moved around to expose her clit. "Rub me hard as I fuck you," she instructed.

Lucius did so willingly, watching her luscious body move over his. He came first, followed quickly by her. Unable to resist the temptation, he used his mouth on her while they were showering. It was a wonderful start to another busy day.

Meeting the families of the caretakers was on the agenda in the morning. He Apparated with her to a small copse of trees near the cottages to make the walk shorter. After formal introductions, the men went to the barn to check the stock, leaving the women and children to talk. Christina asked a few questions of each of the young ones - a girl, an only child ready to head to Hogwarts for the Squib and his wife; a set of twin boys age 10 and a girl age 8 for the Half-blood's family.

The wives dismissed the children to play and led her into the larger of the homes for tea. Both appeared nervous and were very formal. The newcomer decided to be the blunt American and jumped right in. She told them standing on formality was not to her taste - first names were fine. Favorite recipes were shared, as were hobbies and reading tastes.

All three decided that a picnic would be a good way to celebrate the upcoming fall holidays and Christina suggested everyone make something to share. The elves would provide the main dish along with drinks, everyone else would make something - including the children and the men. When the two wives hesitated at this, she volunteered to inform the wizards of the plan. They left her to it.

Her jaunt to the stables was fruitful. All the horses were wonderful and took right to her. Lucius steered her towards a docile female for riding, but she settled on a spirited stallion who had communicated his desire to gallop through fields while carrying her. The two caretakers smirked and looked away as the Lord assisted his fiancée up into the saddle, not missing the attention paid to settling her bottom in place.

The couple had stopped to rest the horses and let them drink from a small pond in the field. The wizard could not keep his hands off her and brought her to orgasm twice with his fingers. He extracted a promise that they would ride again, stopping for a tryst or two once they were allowed to couple more than once a day. The sight of her in a riding outfit affected him much the same as his outfit did her.

Lunch was served when they returned home. The library was visited after, and while Lucius read the narrative of one of his favorite erotic novels out loud, his witch indulged him by sucking his cock. Afterwards the pair snuggled on the sofa and fell asleep.

A Floo call from Severus woke them. He claimed to be checking their welfare, but the two suspected he was in the mood for company after several days of being left alone. Of course, the dark wizard teased them about the need for costumes so early in their explorations. It was only when Christina threatened to go shower and change into a matronly gown that he finally told her how nice she looked.

Dinner was filled with plans for the upcoming picnic and the Potions Master acted put upon at being invited. The witch was surprised that he was well-acquainted with both families and had even tutored the older children in basic potions and spells - under a glamor, of course.

In the study, the men agreed to try her favorite Kahlua-based drink - a Mudslide - to accompany the Scottish shortbread she had made the day before. Christina asked about Wizarding board games, only to find that there were none. She immediately requested an owl to send her attorney a missive about patents and where to find any games for children. Lucius did not think it was a profitable pursuit, but Severus disagreed because of the vast number of Muggle-raised children along with the ever-increasing Squib population, which had been the impetus for the marriage law.

The dark man was even more verbose when asked about the current owner of WWW - George Weasley. She figured his would be the premier outlet for such games. Lucius even suggested converting an unused room near the front parlor into an office after his witch mentioned needing a place for meetings to develop her ideas. His friend's knowledge of Muggle games and ideas on which ones would work magically made Lucius happy - the man had not been this animated in decades.

That night, Lucius fell asleep reading long before his witch finally came to bed. She had been furiously making lists at his desk when he retired.

Friday

Christina had looked so peaceful in a deep sleep, Lucius decided to shower first and wake her later. He was surprised to have her join him when he was nearly done. The deep seat in the corner came in handy for the next position he wanted to try.

Pulling the witch toward the seat, he stopped her from sitting and settled himself comfortably first. She was instructed to face away from him, straddle his legs and bend over. When she was in position, he leaned forward and used his tongue to tease from her little nub back to her puckered opening. Finally when his cock was so hard it hurt, Christina was pulled back and impaled on his stiff member. His arms wrapped around her and they stilled, enjoying the closeness and the moist warmth of the shower.

Lucius summoned the shower head and spread his thighs, widening hers too. Hands rested on his knees as she began to move up and down. The spray was adjusted and aimed at where they were joined. His hips began moving and he hit just the right spot, making her arch back and moan. She came first, but the internal muscles were still pulsing as his seed burst forth into her.

While rinsing them both, Lucius indulged in his favorite activity - licking every inch of her delectable pussy - making her come again. He dressed and they had a light breakfast in their room. She went back to bed after taking pain potions and he departed for the office with the promise to return for lunch followed by some errands to Gringott's and the seamstress.

Christina was added to the family vaults at the bank. The goblins seemed to adore her as much as his house elves did, especially after she asked about family members or new grandchildren. Lucius never thought to engage the bankers as he did business partners, but was rethinking his approach to many things with this new woman in his life. While showing her the two main vaults, he snuck the box containing his great-grandmother's Tahitian pearl necklace into a pocket of his robes. Their dark charcoal coloring would nearly match his robes and they would make the perfect gift of a family heirloom when the time came.

He introduced her to the seamstress the family had used for years. They were each measured for formal robes for the ceremony, and tested to confirm the color for each - a test which his mate had never heard of. The deep turquoise hue of her intrinsic magic was one the woman had not seen before - special material would have to be made for the robes.

The remainder of the afternoon, Lucius spent poring over business papers while his witch attended a business meeting at Foster Towers and then went to visit with her attorney about patents on games. A light dinner on the patio, followed by a walk through the gardens rounded out their evening. They retired, only to indulge in one round of oral sex for him, in between two rounds of attention to her. The day closed with the couple falling asleep with arms and legs intertwined.

(The necklace: tahitian-pearl-necklace-white-gold_34423 )

Saturday

His witch was still asleep on her stomach as he slowly pulled the sheet down to expose her nude body. Again, Lucius silently thanked the Ancients for the gift that was his new mate. In his eyes, she was perfect; not so frail as to make him afraid to manhandle her a bit, yet not so sturdy as to be unappealing, and always ready with a retort or quip to make him laugh. Her magical abilities - considering she had only begun to harness them five years ago - were beyond compare. Malfoys were always attracted to power and this woman was one of the most powerful witches he had ever met.

Kisses were planted down her spine, while hands gently caressed her hips. His nose nuzzled against the split between the luscious globes and she began to stir. Small nips were placed on each globe before his hands pulled them apart. Lucius let out a groan as his tongue teased her puckered opening.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Waking you gently," he said quickly, then returned to the teasing.

"Gods above," she exclaimed. "I don't know who is more deviant, you for doing that or me for enjoying it." A muffled moan came in response to the tip of his tongue finally gaining entrance.

His fingers began playing with her pussy, which was already wet. Her hips moved to encourage a finger to enter, but he only teased around the opening. Finally his body demanded full contact.

"Hands and knees," he ordered.

Christina complied, and he immediately thrust into her wet channel. His hips moved around to find just the right angle and her moan told him when it was found. Their movements were rapid, each seeking their own release. It was only a few minutes later they were done, both breathing heavy and on their sides.

"I apologize for not lasting longer," he finally said.

Christina laughed. "Do you hear me complaining?"

He chuckled. "No, and I cannot imagine you would allow me to leave you unsatisfied." His body molded against hers, front to back. "Now that we have been through my repertoire, tell me something you enjoy."

"I do not believe that we have engaged in every position you can imagine," she said.

"True - only the ones I have experienced before. There are many more to try for the first time," he confessed. His left hand began to caress her breasts.

"I enjoy having an orgasm when we are done fucking. My pussy is still sensitive and it doesn't take long," she advised quietly.

"Afterplay?" he asked. Her head nodded. "I had read of that, but thought it was only another myth."

"No myth. It is quite enjoyable - at least to me," she told him.

Lucius was more than happy to service her, with mouth and hands, to another orgasm.

There was no pressing business this day. He left her in the kitchen with the elves and went to ride his Abraxan. His feelings about being apart from his mate were mixed; a deep desire to be in her company warred with his natural instinct to go off by himself. Hopefully a balance would be found once the binding was done.

Meanwhile, Christina was happy to have some time alone and promised herself to speak to her mate when the time was right about singular pursuits. She talked to the cooking elves about a meal for the picnic on Vinalia. It took some cajoling, but she even convinced them to let her cook one dish for the meal.

Severus came via the front door right before lunch. He and the witch retired to the family parlor to wait for Lucius. He discussed the results of the blood tests and the examination Jonas had done earlier in the week. Everything they were doing was unprecedented with regard to some of the potions being used on an Invoked couple, so he qualified his conclusions with that disclaimer.

It appeared that the Noctis potion had somehow convinced her body to begin preparing for a fertilized egg, resulting in her first bleeding in years. After the required seven days of coupling, thereby satisfying the concoction, he surmised that she would once again be hormone balanced and cycle free. The news was met with silent tears of thanks by the witch.

Lucius entered, finding his friend knelt in front of the woman offering wine and a handkerchief. His protectiveness towards her flared and he stalked over to the pair.

"What have you done, Severus?" he demanded.

"I have just given her hopeful news," the wizard answered, standing up and moving away.

"Then why is she crying?" Lucius sat next to his witch and hugged her.

"It was good news, love," she said. "There is every possibility that after next week my hormones will settle down. I am so relieved!" Her face rested against his chest as she tried to calm down.

"Truly?" he looked at his old friend.

"Best as Jonas and I can conclude, things should settle back to normal in her body within the next week. I, for one, will be bloody grateful to be free of physical abuse and cutting remarks," Severus smirked at his friend.

Lucius chuckled when a pillow flew straight into the man's face. "Git," Christina proclaimed.

"Virago," the man countered. "I want to stay for lunch - what is being served, my lady?"

"Leftovers," she pronounced. At the shocked look on her mate's face, she explained. "Several of the things we like, the elves and stock animals do not. Rather than waste perfectly good food, I have declared Saturday for open buffet. They will prepare fresh salad, and warm up everything leftover from dinners during the week."

The plan was more than Severus would have had at home, but his friend was skeptical. "What was being done before with leftover food?"

"It was thrown out or composted. It is such a waste, as nearly all the ingredients are fresh and from the manor grounds. Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was apologetic.

Lucius was quick to reassure her. "Not in the least. There are several things that I have given no thought to since there was not a lady of the house to see to them. I agree that it would be a waste. We know Severus will eat whatever food is put out," he quipped. The pillow flew back across the room and hit the blond.

"Let's take a walk to the greenhouse," Christina suggested. "I've not seen it yet and suspect that some potion ingredient or other is the reason our friend came by today."

The three strolled down to the Victorian structure and brought back several herbs for the elves. Lunch and dinner that day were leftovers, but no one was left wanting. Severus took his leave shortly after lunch and promised to attend Sunday night dinner.

Christina fell asleep reading while Lucius researched a few spells. He gently woke her for dinner and the two were in bed fast asleep about the time the sun set.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Okay, so I split it up into two chapters. Don't get excited - nothing more than more boring sex and adjustment pains. Vinalia is the Roman festival of thanksgiving for the first harvest.

The greenhouse at the manor: .

Music for this and the next chapter:

watch?v=I-6q8_nrTUA


	14. TIring

14 - TIRING

Standard disclaimer - I still do not own anything in the Potter Universe and no profit is being made from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for warnings!

By now, our couple is weary of the required component to their coupling, and trying to find ways to keep things fresh. And a dose of Astoria.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Sunday

For the first time in weeks, Lucius woke up erection-free. A very unusual state for him as of late, and rather disconcerting considering that there were still a few more mornings he was required to perform. Staying face down in bed, he listened for sounds from the woman next to him. It was silent - too silent. Head turned and he looked to her side of the bed only to find it empty. That was odd, she often slept far later than he did.

The distinct sound of heeled shoes came from the sitting room, rousing his curiosity. He got up and put on a light robe, heading to the adjoining room. The sight of Christina put to rest any doubt about his libido. She was wearing an open short robe of dark green. Underneath she wore the cut-out bra and a pair of lace boy shorts, both dark green. On her feet were black heels which made her legs look even more tempting. His presence was finally noticed.

"Oh, good morning, love," she greeted him. "Did I wake you?" The last stack of books was placed on the shelves and her body leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Good morning. No, you did not wake me," he answered, making his way over to her. Her arms went around his neck as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well, we do have brunch with the kids soon. Then I have an early afternoon meeting, followed by dinner with Severus. Lots to do," she explained.

"Brunch," he groaned into her neck, "begins when I say it does. Right now, I'm going to bend you over this sofa and have my way with you."

"Is that so?" she teased. "Not even a kiss? Foreplay?"

"As my lady wishes," he responded. First he gave her a long, lingering kiss while his hands began teasing her exposed nipples. Then his head lowered to suck each one to a hard peak. Finally, he knelt in front of her and urged her to widen her stance. His fingers reached into the opening in the lace, holding her open as his tongue teased her pearl and one finger worked inside of her wet channel.

"Turn around and bend over," he instructed as he stood up. She complied willingly, already close to orgasm. The robe was flipped up on her back and he took some time finding the opening in the lace to thrust his cock through, but it was worth the delay. Rough lace surrounded his erection and gave each movement a new feel. He made sure to reach around and rub her clit with the lace, ensuring they both benefited from the garment.

The high heels put Christina at just the right height - his knees were barely bent and he was all the way inside. The pace started out slow, but steadily built as he felt her inner muscles being to twitch. Once again, it was only a few minutes until they were both reaching culmination and shouting.

"I think you should wear this outfit for me every morning," he finally told her, kissing her neck.

"Then it would not be a surprise," she countered.

"True. Then you must keep it in mind on special occasions. " He straightened and stretched.

"I will, but these heels would be too painful to wear often," she confessed.

"That is the one thing I can help with. Narcissa used to-" he stopped himself. "No mind, I know a spell that will make them more comfortable."

Christina turned around and placed a hand on his cheek. "It is no secret that you had a life before me and were married for many years. I do not mind you mentioning her in such benign ways." He nodded. "Show me the spell," she urged.

Her wand was on the side table. He grabbed it and pointed it at her feet. The incantation was barely out of his mouth when she began to smile. "That works wonders - now these are as comfortable as well-worn trainers!"

Lucius was shocked at how well the wand had responded to him and began to study it. "What is this wood? I don't recognize it."

"Curupay."

"Curupay?" She nodded. "I didn't think they used that anymore - not for decades."

"Ollivander had to go to his basement to find this one for me."

Now he was truly intrigued. "And the core?"

"Manticore hair," she answered and waited for his reaction.

"Such a combination is unheard of," he informed her. "You must be mistaken."

"Right, because I pay no attention to such things. Really, Lucius, I have the parchment from the original wand maker in the drawer on my side of the bed. I studied these things extensively with Garrick for several weeks after he matched me with this wand. After seeing how well it responds to your magic, it appears we need to visit the store and have him raid his basement again," she told him.

The wizard carefully returned the wand to the table and hugged his witch. She was truly not like any other woman he had ever met. The hug was returned, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the master bath. They shared a quick shower and each retreated to their closets to dress.

Lucius donned a dark brown suit and robe, with matching dark brown leather boots. When he came back to their room, the witch took his breath away. She was dressed in an outfit of copper duponi silk and the black heels. The over robe had a mandarin collar, was belted and opened below the waist to reveal matching pants. Her chestnut hair was pulled away from her face, but fell loose across her shoulders.

"You look quite lovely," he complimented. His left hand reached out to smooth down the back of the robe, relishing the feel of silk on her body.

"Thank you, dear. And you look quite handsome - did you match my outfit on purpose?" she teased.

"Entirely random, as I rarely wear earthy tones," he confessed, giving her a quick kiss.

The couple headed to the sun room for tea and waited for the younger ones to arrive. Their first cups of tea were nearly finished when Draco arrived, alone. The young man explained that his wife was running late and would join them later, but had insisted that they not wait for her. The three were well into their first plates when the witch finally arrived.

"Good morning, Lucius. I apologize for arriving late. Some days it just takes a little longer to prepare for the day," Astoria offered. "Hello," she said in Christina's direction before going to the buffet to make her own plate.

It was one of the most awkward brunches Lucius had ever sat through with his son. Every time he or Draco asked Christina a question, Astoria would interrupt with something entirely unrelated to turn the attention back to herself. His poor mate finally gave up and ate in silence, save for the occasional comment on one thing or another that the younger witch said. Thankfully the meal was over quickly and Astoria rose, giving her father-in-law an effusive goodbye, but only nodding at the older witch.

Lucius had no more patience and requested his son stay behind, promising Astoria that her husband would follow quickly behind her. Once she was gone, he vented.

"Draco, you need to reign in that witch of yours. Her manners have suddenly become deplorable and the rudeness exhibited today will not be tolerated under this roof," he told his son.

"I apologize - to you both," he included Christina in this. "She was fine this morning and nearly ready on time until I mentioned that there would possibly be four of us for brunch. I have never seen her act like this before."

"I do not expect her to be my best friend, but there is no reason she and I can't be civil to each other," Christina told him. "There are so few witches for me to socialize with. It seems a shame that your wife won't tolerate my company considering your father and I are to be bonded for life." Lucius took her hand and kissed it.

Draco latched onto this positive news. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

"It will be this month, but the actually date has not been chosen. This week announcements will go out," his father answered, surprising him.

"That is rather soon, but you know I support you both whenever you decide," he smiled at the witch.

"There are many factors we had to take into consideration and having the binding this month is the best for everyone," Christina told him. "Of course, your father will contact you before the formal announcement is made."

"For now, we are not making the Invokation public knowledge. The proper authorities are aware of it at the Ministry - including Christina's best friend, the Minister himself - but no one else is to know for now," his father told him.

"You know Shacklebolt?" Draco asked.

"Yes, have for many years. We worked together on the continent several times," Christina confirmed. "Sadly, I cannot tell you any details without permission." Each wondered what kind information she withheld.

Draco stood. "Perhaps it will be just the three of us next Sunday," he suggested.

"If that is so, we should go riding," the witch suggested. "Have you ridden any of the Abraxans?"

"No. Father won't permit anyone to ride his favorite, the mare is skittish and the other male is too wild," he stated.

"Oh, we've had the animal healer to check them all. Lilith would be fine for you," the witch teased.

"And who is riding Thunder - you?" Draco teased.

"Yes, me. He promised me a long gallop through the fields when I fitted a saddle on him," she retorted.

He turned to his father. "She did not put a saddle on that thing."

"She most certainly did - twice," Lucius told him. "You will have to see it yourself. If it is only we three next week, we will ride - so dress accordingly."

He shook hands with his father and gave the witch a kiss on the cheek, making them promise to contact him mid-week with news of a date. While making his way home, his every thought centered on how to get his wife to stay home the following Sunday.

Lucius retired to the library, intent on gathering a few more books on wizard marriage traditions. Christina prepared for her meeting and left just after noon. Severus arrived at the gates just as the witch returned and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"And how did you find Mr. Weasley of WWW?" he inquired.

"A right jokester, that one is," she told him, watching him smirk in agreement. "He is an astute business man, though. After I threatened to tell his mother about all the witches he is stringing along, old George agreed not to put spells on any of the games from Shaman, Ltd."

"Your attempt at blackmail was not very subtle," Severus commented as they entered the foyer.

"Well, add together this brash American with that Gryffindor," she replied, "and it is about as subtle as you get. He took it well, either way."

"True. One does have to consider the audience with such machinations," he confirmed.

She summoned Dropper and asked after her mate. The two made their way to the library, only to find Lucius napping on the sofa.

"You've worn him out with all the shagging," Severus quietly told her.

She giggled. "Once a day is not 'all the shagging'. That will come later this week. I suggest you take one of those matured nestlings and Owl before popping in for the next few weeks," Christina suggested, winking at him.

She walked into the room and leaned over the back of the sofa. Her fingers took a small section of blond hair and began brushing them against his nose. In the blink of an eye, arms reached up and pulled her over the sofa and onto the male body lying on the cushions. A small scream escaped her mouth before she started laughing.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, witch?" Lucius gave her a short kiss.

"Apparently not," she said. "Now behave, we have company and you need to prepare drinks - it is nearly dinner time."

The three friends had a quiet dinner, each discussing new business ventures. After finishing their meal, they retired to the master study where Severus checked the witch over. She had finished her course of light pink potion and he did not think she would need it again. There was still plenty of pain potion and cream for her back spasms. He urged the couple to abstain for a day or two after the next morning's engagement, but voiced his opinion that it was futile to think they would follow instructions. Two rounds of brandy later, the Potions Master departed and the couple retired to read, both falling into the arms of Morpheus quickly.

Monday

Lucius was torn - it was pitiful the happiness he felt at not being required to perform on demand after this morning. At least now he could indulge when the mood struck - if the witch was amenable. He did not think there would be an issue on that front.

It took several minutes to wake the witch and many minutes more to prepare them both for their final act of required intercourse. Each declared a growing affection for their chosen mate and the movements were slow and steady. The culmination came with soft sighs and entwined fingers - no shouting or exhausted pleas this time.

For the first time in a week, they showered separately. Breakfast was served on the patio outside the library with dogs and cats running in the adjacent garden. Lucius thought it was a perfect way to start the work week. Christina was the first to leave for a morning meeting. He had several all afternoon and would not see her until dinner time.

By the end of his last conference, he was glad to have someone at home to greet him. They quietly talked about their days while sipping wine. After dinner, the couple discussed dates and plans for their binding. He shared several reference books to assist them and after settling on the general schedule they sat in front of the fire in the study to relax. That night sleep came quickly.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

The material for Christina's Sunday outfit: . ?ProductID=d96c887b-037a-4c57-82f9-3ceea0cbe017

Lucius suit: /products/mens-suits-uk-prom-suits-mens-warehouse- suits-formal-wear-men-1-button-brown-suit-646-wfas hionmall/

Damn Astoria - took up more space that I wanted her to. Things have moved along and now we can get down to the business of pre-marriage things and actual fun sex! At least that is what Muse promises…


	15. Shopping

15- SHOPPING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Potter Universe and am making no profit from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for all warnings!

Well, they had to make an appearance in public at some time. Where better than Diagon Alley in the busiest season - before Hogwarts starts?

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Tuesday

Christina woke up late and in an empty bed. Not a surprise as Lucius had mentioned a few appointments this morning. She was happy and sad not to be awakened by her wizard playing with her body. Now that the potion was hopefully satisfied, they could be far more spontaneous with sex. This thought carried her through her morning routine and was kept in mind as she donned a full-skirted sundress with a halter top. A ruffled half-slip was all that was worn under it.

After breakfast on the patio, she played with the dogs and cats. Special attention was given to Dot, who had been very good during the move to a new home and adjusted well to her new elven caretakers. Badger went with her to the stables and all the Abraxans were doing well. They were turned out into a paddock for some fresh air.

After checking through the book Lucius had shown her, she made a list of items to purchase - clothing the main one. Marriage robes were taken care of, but she needed a new formal dress for the cocktail party for their engagement announcement, and several informal dresses for shopping and meetings. There was also the matter of traditional gifts to be exchanged between them. The requirement was family heirlooms and she only had one. A private chat with Severus was added to the list - he might know if her item was appropriate.

Lunch was taken in the kitchen while talking with the elves about menus for the next few weeks, taking into consideration what would be ready for harvest. Nanny also started a list of traditional foods for the wedding feast for the couple to check over later. The early afternoon was spent organizing her new office just down the hall from the formal parlor by the entrance foyer. She heard her mate come home, but was in the middle of working on a Wizarding version of Monopoly. It was an hour later that there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, putting away her papers.

Lucius entered and looked around the room. "Good afternoon, my dear," he greeted her, bending down to accept a kiss on the cheek from her.

Her arms circled his neck. "Hello, my wizard. I missed you today," she declared.

"Isn't there a saying about absence and fondness?" he pondered. She nodded. "Well, you shall tired of me soon enough. I have no more meetings until next week. However shall I occupy my time?" he teased.

"Hmm. Reading and thinking deep thoughts? Maybe organizing the wedding feast. Oh, and there is shopping. We need to go to the wand shop, the seamstress and the sweet shop," she suggested.

"Tomorrow morning for shopping, I think - the earlier the better to avoid a large crowd. We will still draw attention. Are you ready for that?" Lucius asked, pulling her body close to his.

"Whether I am or not, we must go. We can endure it for a short while." She smiled up at him.

His hands smoothed down her sides to her hips. "What are you wearing underneath this attractive frock?" he finally asked.

"A ruffled slip," she answered.

"I can see the ruffles peeking out at the hem. I meant what else are you wearing?" he specified.

"Shoes." Christina began backing away from him, only to be caught by the hand and pulled in front of him, bottom firmly planted against his groin.

"Witch, you tempt me," he growled into her ear.

She let out a small chuckle. "That was the general idea. Fancy a bit of slap and tickle before dinner?"

Lucius walked her over to the desk, gently pressing her back as they reached the desk. The dress and slip were thrown over her head. "I fancy a bit more than that, my dear. Perhaps a quick preview of our activities tonight - does that suit you?"

She heard him opening his trousers and felt his cock begin to tease her. "That suits just fine, my lord," she answered, wiggling her bottom for him.

He was relieved that she was already so wet. His hunger to have her again had been strong all day. Now that the potion requirements were done, he was looking forward to many such scenarios of quick coupling during the day. It made him feel quite like a randy teenager again.

The sex was quick, but both were satisfied for now. They went back to his study for a drink and discussed their activities during the day. Shortly before dinner, Christina went to the kitchens. She explained that getting back into a routine of feeding her feline would help them both settle in better. It would also serve to keep the animals busy during the dinner hour, since Badger would feed the other three house pets.

Lucius again counted himself lucky that his new mate enjoyed having animals around. It would be quite different with the dogs in the house - and to him it would feel more like a home than a museum. His thoughts were interrupted by Pumpkin, who entered and made a beeline for the man's lap. He had never seen the cat in the house before and only petted him a few times through the years. After a perfunctory kneading, the cat settled down and purred.

"Glad to be of service, old man," Lucius told him, scratching the head and ears. "How do you find the new feline? She seems playful and yet dignified." The cat gave a small meow of agreement. "Good. Remember, no fighting. If you behave around both of the new females, you can enjoy the benefits of living in the house. Just don't forget your friend Lilith in the stables," he advised.

Christina entered and let out a chuckle. "I wondered where he went off to. Such a gentleman - he let Dot have at dinner first." She walked over and sat next to the wizard, reaching out to let the cat smell her hand. Pumpkin stretched and head-butted her hand, purring all the while. "I do believe some nights our bed will hardly have room for you or me, what with two felines and two large canines in it."

"Do you think it is wise to open that box of bludgers?" he asked.

"The minute they all came under the roof, it was opened and the snitch was loose," she responded.

"It is all on your head, witch. No complaining when we are forced into the en suite for privacy," he teased.

"Well, the shower is rather fun," she retorted, winking. "Nanny said dinner is ready when we are. Let's dine on the patio while the weather is still nice."

Once they were seated and the salad had been served, talk turned to choosing a wedding date. "I had thought the 24th of this month would serve us well. Even with a short honeymoon, we will be back ready to face the fallout of the amended law on the first of September," he stated. "What are your thoughts?"

"I have many questions; can we make all the arrangements in less than two weeks, and is Sunday a traditional day for a Wizarding wedding? Are two that quickly come to mind," she said.

"Sunday is a perfect day as the Ministry is closed and your friend can attend. A few of my long-standing business partners can too. We can work up a guest list for the engagement announcement gathering, and a shorter one for the actual ceremony. It is traditional to have only close family and friends at the binding. Two weeks after we return, a formal gathering will be held here for those we wish to share the evening with.

"As to arrangements, those are easily seen to. Nanny will handle most of the details under your supervision." At her look of panic, he continued. "Of course, I can help you with much of the planning."

"Oh, thank the Goddess," she said. "You are rather high-profile and I don't want to do anything to embarrass us."

Lucius patted her hand. "Things will be fine and you will be stunning. We will need to purchase several gowns, or have some made."

"Nothing against your seamstress, but Fiona told me about an exclusive new dress shop called Witte. She was in there last week and said that there were some lovely formal gowns - more modern in feel than Twilfitt & Tatting's."

"We will go there in the morning then, after stopping at Ollivander's shoppe," he said. "The entire day my wand has grown less responsive to me, and I do not want to be without defense ever again."

He had told her a little of the time spent as a wandless prisoner in his own home. She nodded her agreement. "Since my wand responds so well to your magic, possibly we need to get a spare that we can both use. It is always wise to have a back-up or three," she told him. He chuckled in response.

Severus joined them in the library for an after dinner brandy when he was done collecting some ingredients from the greenhouse. He and the witch were alone for a few minutes when Lucius went to the study for cigars.

"I need to talk to you about my gift of a family heirloom," she told the man.

"What of it?" He frowned.

"I only have one thing that would qualify, and it is from my adopted family in the States. It is a pitcher with inlaid silverwork on all six sides. The inside is glazed and fired, but the outside is raw finished, much like Wedgewood - but instead of blue, it is an olive green. Do you think it would be appropriate?" she asked.

Severus barely smirked. "It sounds lovely." At her look of doubt, he waved his hand. "Truly, if it is more than a hundred years old, it qualifies. The article sounds like something he would appreciate." He failed to mention that a nearly-matching vase was sitting in some drawing room or other on an upper floor - Lucius having placed it there several years ago in a fit when he could not locate the matching pitcher. The gift would be a nice surprise for his friend.

Once he returned with cigars, Lucius began talking with his friend about the binding. "There is a problem, of course. Even though there will be only a few people at the ceremony, no one outside of this room knows you survived."

"There is no need for me to attend, old friend. It is enough that you thought to ask," the Potions Master replied.

"Bullshit," Christina interjected. "You are long-time friends, and godfather to Draco, from what I hear. The entirety of the Wizarding world does not have to know, but he should! And if we tell the Minister, it can be kept a secret from the masses."

"What does Shacklebolt have to do with this?" Severus asked.

"Kingsley is a long-time friend of mine. He was the first person we called after finding the Invokation marks. Someone besides Lucius and I needs to know about you surviving, Severus. We want you to be safe," she told him.

"I will consider your request," was the only response he gave.

"You best ponder quickly - you have one week. The binding is on the 24th of this month," Lucius told him.

"The reason for this rush to binding?" the dark man inquired.

"The law is going to be amended. The revisions will be presented the first day of September, and will give already-matched couples several options to contest their proposed mates or petition for new ones. We will be back from the honeymoon by that time," the blond answered.

Severus thought on this for several minutes. Finally it dawned on him - the reason behind such actions. "Who was making the matches before?"

Christina chuckled. "Molly Weasley. After Kingsley learned of a few of her odd matches - including ours - she was relieved of her duties to the Ministry so as to care for her grandchildren."

"That woman is a menace. I would feel bad for Arthur, but he did choose that harridan," the man commented.

"A sound sentiment. Just consider what we have said. Draco is having some difficulties which I fear he will not share with me. It would do him good to have someone else to talk to," Lucius told his friend.

Severus left when Nanny came in with the menu suggestions for the upcoming parties. It was decided that the engagement announcement would be a cocktail party only requiring hors d'oeuvres and champagne. The binding feast would be a formal sit down dinner for six to ten people, depending on responses. That settled, the couple retired to their room early and fell asleep kissing, surrounded by their four familiars.

Wednesday

The next morning found them waking slowly to a bright room - the drapes had been pulled open earlier when Badger came to collect the animals. Each apologized for being so tired the night before, but neither was upset. Morning ablutions were tended to quickly and they dressed for the day.

Lucius was pleased that his light charcoal suit complimented his mate's lovely turquoise dress, which would also go well under her cloak made of a multi-colored print of southwest designs. Breakfast was consumed and they walked down the front drive. The Apparation point Lucius concentrated on was at the far end of the stores, closest to Ollivander's. With the help of Christina's wand, they were there with hardly a hair ruffled.

Garrick greeting the couple warmly. "Ah, Miss Thompson. The curupay is not giving you problems already."

"No. It is a wonderful wand," she nodded. "We are here in search of one like it for Lord Malfoy."

"Lucius," he nodded to the wizard. "Your original was elm with dragon heartstring, was it not?"

"Yes. And this one," he pulled out the substitute that had fought him for the last few years, "is not working well for me at all." Lucius handed it to the man.

"Oh, no, this is not the wand for you now. Have you tried Miss Thompson's wand yet?" Lucius nodded. "And how did that respond?"

"Quite well. It felt very natural, but something was just a bit off."

"Yes, yes. That makes sense. Well, make yourselves comfortable. I need to rummage in the basement for a bit," the man's voice faded as he wandered to the back of the shop.

The man returned several minutes later with a trio of boxes. The first one had no reaction at all with the wizard's magic. The second was better, but still a little off. The shop owner had the witch test the wand, and it did a bit better for her, but not as well as the one of Patagonian Rosewood. It was decided that it would make a good second wand to keep. The third was the charm. No sooner had Lucius taken hold of it, than his magic seemed to realign itself. His eyes closed as he relished the feel of power flowing freely for the first time in years.

"That's the ticket, then, is it?" Garrick commented. "It makes sense. The core is heartstring from a Common Welsh Green, instead of one from a Chinese Fireball as was in your first wand. Closer to home and more attuned to your magic, it is."

"And the wood?" the blond wizard asked, examining the runes on the handle.

"Monterillo, dense and strong, drawing from the elements of fire and earth."

"Ecuadoran Rosewood?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, that is the modern name for it. I would prefer you use Monterillo - rosewood has been outlawed. Even though this wand is over a hundred years old, let us not share much about it, shall we?" the old man smiled.

"Not a problem, Mr. Ollivander. We do appreciate you raiding your basement in order to provide us with wonderful wands," Christina told him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The old man blushed and chuckled. "Lucius, you have a treasure here. She knows just when to kiss and flatter an old man - right before the price is discussed."

Lucius chuckled in reply. "Do not let that sway you, Ollivander. Just the feel of a good wand again is worth nearly anything."

A fair price was agreed upon for both wands, and their business was done. Witte was across the street and it did not take Christina long to find a lovely red dress for the engagement party. Lucius insisted they order another one in dark green for winter holidays, claiming the cut was most flattering to her. They also ordered several formals in dark turquoise shades to be picked up in a week. These would be used for the after-honeymoon party, as well as a few autumn festival balls in October. The owner was more than happy to open a line of credit for the new Lady Malfoy.

Their next stop was Flourish & Botts. Each wandered off to find something new. It was nearly an hour later when they met at the register. The shy clerk stuttered when asking if they wanted both copies of the book on sexual positions. Both laughed at their mutual choice of reading material, and Lucius told the man one copy would suffice.

The stationery shop was next, to order a wax seal for the new Lady Malfoy, complete with family crest. She even found a turquoise sealing wax and made the owner promise to always carry the shade before buying ten sticks. They then wandered further down the street to the apothecary.

Christina worked some of her personal magic on the owner, finally getting him to admit that he supplied ingredients to Raven Pitch. She and Lucius each gave the man a hundred galleons on their friend's account. The man was then commissioned to create a scent for the new Malfoy bride. She left him a small sample of the one Lucius preferred - made with Mandarin oranges.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was next. Lucius protested that he had mature nestlings at the manor, but the witch insisted. This shop owner also fell victim to her charms. She had honed in on a small black owl with white markings. When it was finally convinced to climb onto her arm, the head turned and the scowl was akin to Severus' normal expression. He agreed it was a perfect match for the dark man. A deal was struck, the small owl in exchange for five newly-matured ones from Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was surprised when she asked the Emporium owner to use the back door - very few people knew that shops along the alley allowed patrons to do this in order to call their elves to collect packages. They did just that, making sure that Badger knew to take the owl to Raven Pitch and bring the new owls back to the Emporium.

The couple made their way back through the owl shop and out to the main road. They had just passed the magical instruments store when the sound of running feet made them pause. There was just enough time for each of them to cast a Shielding Charm before a pair of Aurors ran up and drew their wands on the now-confused pair.

"I didn't realize this was the kind of attention you meant," Christina quipped, stepping closer to him and checking behind them.

"It was not," he said quietly, studying the two familiar men. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

"We got a report that you had kidnapped a witch," the red-headed one said. "Let her go, Malfoy." His wand pointed at the wizard.

The witch rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the man. "Goddess above! So help me, Weasley, if you fire so much as a Jelly-Legs Jinx, Kingsley will have your bullocks on a platter." She shuffled back, forcing Lucius against the wall to stave off any attacks from the rear.

"He must have cast the Imperius Curse on her," the other man said. "Finite," he started to cast the spell.

"Stop right there, Potter," a deep voice boomed across the alley and echoed. The Minister came running up to them. "Lower your wands." The Weasley boy started to protest, but was interrupted. "Now!"

The dark man then turned to the couple. "Are you okay, Christina?" he whispered.

"I am fine, just a little confused. What the hell is this about?" She moved so that the wizard behind her could shake hands with her friend.

"Lucius, I apologize. The Chief Auror did not tell me about the call until these two had already been sent after you," Kingsley told him. "There are now new orders in place regarding calls concerning the two of you."

He turned to the pair of Aurors. "Gentlemen, may I introduce my long-time friend, Christina Thompson? She is from the States and has lived in Britain for several years. What other news was there?" he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Oh yes. The new law has matched her with Lord Malfoy, who I do not need to remind you is a free citizen of the Wizarding world." The minister's tone left no room for doubt as to his feelings about the couple.

"Christina, may I present Aurors Potter and Weasley? It is a shame you will not be seeing them out on patrol anytime soon. I do believe quite a bit of paperwork and filing of reports is in their future," he told her, smiling.

The witch pointedly held hands with Lucius and squared her shoulders. "Aurors, I would say it is a pleasure, but we all know it is not. I trust the next time I see either of you, there will be no wands drawn and pleasant looks on your faces," she castigated them. "Just because you have great authority it does not make any action you brashly decide to take the correct one." She took a few steps forward and stopped in front of the Potter boy.

"In case you think this comes from some silly American witch, I have worked with your Minister and with Drummond's boys since before you were a first year." Christina then turned to Weasley. "If you do not like the fact that Lord Malfoy is out and about in society, you have only your mum to thank for that. He would have been perfectly happy to live a quiet life until she decided to match him to me." She turned away from the two men and walked into her wizard's arms.

Lucius glared at the two as he wrapped his arms around his witch. "Get the hell away from us," was all he said.

The Aurors stood there, open-mouthed until the Minister repeated Malfoy's command. They then ran back down the street and Disapparated. He walked over to the couple. "I do not yet know who made the report, but will by the end of the day."

Christina turned around to face him. "Please, come to dinner tonight. We can talk of it and other things then."

He looked at the wizard behind her and received a nod of confirmation. "Drinks at half six then?" Both nodded. "I'll Floo to the library." He walked away.

A small crowd had gathered and now began talking while walking away. Several stood and stared at the former Death Eater and the lovely witch in his company, wondering what was going on.

Thankfully, the owner of the music store had heard most of what was said and offered them passage to the spot behind his store to return home. As they walked to the rear of the store, an old upright piano caught the witch's eye. It reminded her of the one she grew up with. She could not resist sitting down and trying it.

After several minutes, Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder. "I did not know you played. The music is not familiar to me, though," he told her.

"I grew up playing, but have not had the pleasure for many years. It was an original piece - the aria of an opera my father wrote," she told him.

"Would you like to begin playing again? I do not mind and would be happy to purchase this for you," he prompted.

"Oh, it is too much to ask with all the wedding things coming up," she declined. "Maybe after we are settled, I will think about it." Christina stood up, thanked the owner, and walked towards the back of the store.

Lucius mouthed the words 'I'll take it' to the man before quickly following.

She was already pacing and ranting when he came up beside her. "Arrogant little shits! The first thing they teach you is not to draw a wand on a victim! Gods, I am so tempted to find another distributor for my new line."

"They are brash and still full of themselves even five years later. I do not believe that will be the case when Shacklebolt finishes with them," he consoled. "As to distributors, do not worry on that for now."

"True enough. Kings will rake them over the coals. I was not much older than them when starting out and never took risks as stupid as that," she turned to him. "It was all I could do not to knock that gobsmacked look off Weasley's face - looks too much like his mother." They both chuckled.

Once she was calm and focused, they Apparated back home. Before Lucius had finished handing their cloaks to Dropper, the witch had raced up the stairs. He followed at a leisurely pace and found her already changed into workout clothing, putting on trainers.

"Going somewhere, dear?" he asked.

"I need to work off some of my anger. I don't want to take it out on you or any of the elves. The best thing is for me to go run," she told him, standing up and stretching.

"There are other activities that might assist you," he teased.

Christina smiled and walked over to give him a hug. "Very pleasant ones, I would imagine. Why don't you order something tempting for elevenses and we will indulge on several fronts when I get back." A quick kiss on his cheek was all the wizard received, and she was gone.

Lucius called Dropper and ordered a light brunch. While waiting for the meal to arrive, he changed into comfortable loafers and removed the vest and jacket of the suit. The elf was just setting out plates as he went out to the balcony off the sitting room. The asparagus omelet was perfect, as were the apricots and plums sliced with Gouda fanned out on the platter. The Sauternes was on ice and the coffeepot under a Warming Charm with the omelet.

The witch returned and went directly into the shower. Only a few minutes later she joined him, clad in a black floral dressing gown with full skirt. He stood to greet her and was pleased to accept the strong kiss she gave him.

"Do you feel better, my dear?" he asked.

"So much better. Thank you for letting me take a few minutes alone," she said.

"Do not ever think on needing a bit of solitude." He held her chair out, then joined her at the table. "Our situation was brought about suddenly and there is a period of adjustment for two people so used to living alone."

"Is that your way of saying that we could each do with a little time in solitary pursuits?" her tone was light.

"Certainly not today," he told her, "but possibly in the future."

"I agree."

The pair shared a smile and began eating. The wine went well with the meal and the bottle was finished in short order. He surprised her with dark chocolate petit fours, which they shared while drinking the strong coffee.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Christina's shopping outfit: . /2012/07/ld3595_green_long_sleeve_evening_dress_

Christina's engagement party dress: product/188101?cm_mmc=LinkshareUS-_-J84DHJLQkR4-_-Custom-_-LinkBuilder&s iteID=J84DHJLQkR4-OqYAN4QDnZGKN0MGFB8iIA

Christina's sundress: p/Just-Lily-Blue-Leaf-Sundress/1367952


	16. Carousing

16 - CAROUSING

Standard disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Potter Universe nor am I making any money from this work of fiction. See Chap 1 for warnings!

If you are enjoying this story it would be nice to hear from you.

Now our couple is free to explore their likes physically - any time of the day or night. Today it is early afternoon and they have dinner guests due.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Wednesday - still

Christina stood up and stretched. "That hit the spot. Thank you for the chocolate. You have to love a food that calms and excites."

Lucius stood to join her at the railing. "The petit fours were quite good," he agreed, bending his head to begin kissing her neck.

"Before we are occupied with other things, did you tell Nanny we are having guests for dinner?" she asked.

"I informed the elves that the Minister was dining with us. Who else will attend?"

"There is a possibility that Severus will drop in, as he usually does every other day. If Kings is here, he might just come to a decision and reveal himself," she shared her thoughts on the matter.

"No matter," he said dismissively. "Plenty of dishes will be prepared. Now to more pleasant pursuits." He took her hand and led her to the foot of the bed.

Lucius toed off his loafers and removed his shirt while planting kisses on her ears and neck. His arms reached around to untie the sash of the dressing gown. He stepped back, pulling the garment off, and admired the beautiful nude woman standing in front of him. The rest of his clothing was quickly shed before he stepped directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aphrodite, you do not know how long I have waited for the day when we are free to frolic any time the notion strikes," he whispered.

"It is something I have looked forward to also, my Adonis." She turned in his arms and began planting kisses across his chest. When she sucked his nipple, a small moan issued forth from his lips. "Do you like that, my wizard?" her voice was low and sultry.

"Gods, yes. No one has ever done such things to me as you do, witch." One hand grasped her hair and pulled her head back.

His lips melded with hers as his desire grew. Their tongues were tentative at first, then began twisting around each other. Hers retreated and his pursued it, only to be caught. She began sucking it much like she did his cock. His hands moved down to encompass her bottom and pull her closer. The kiss ended and Lucius began to lightly spank her. First one hand, then the other made contact. After five strokes on each side, he rubbed away the slight sting.

Her body squirmed against his. "Merlin, Lucius. I need you to fuck me now," she said, reaching down to caress his cock.

"Not quite yet, my little minx," he responded, gently removing her hand. "Let us recline on the bed where I can have access to all of your luscious body."

They settled, she on her back, he lying on his side next to her. As they kissed, his left hand began playing with her breasts. Thumb and forefinger plucked at her small nipples. Her right hand skimmed along his shoulder and up to his neck. The short nails gently scraping against his skin made him shudder.

His hand moved lower and he was surprised when her hand stopped him. "Should we take precautions, Lucius?" she quietly asked.

He shook his head. "No need. Severus left a potion for me to take weekly until we ascertain that you are up to par. You did not need any more stress on your systems," he explained.

Christina beamed up at him. Her hand pulled his down to her opening. "Play with my pussy. Make me come all over your fingers while you talk dirty to me, my wizard," she instructed.

This he could no more resist her than a cat could cream. His fingers moved to tease around her opening. "After our guests leave tonight, I want you spread out on my desk. You will play with your little pearl as I watch," he told her, while his middle and ring fingers were pumped in and out. "Right before you come, I will remove your hand and replace it with my mouth. Once again, you will near completion only to be stopped. Finally I will take out my cock and begin fucking you. I will even use my wand and show you the new vibration spell I discovered - it should feel quite good rubbing against your erect clit by then."

Her feet were braced against the mattress and her hips rose, moving in tandem with his fingers. "Gods, I'm so close," she finally said.

"Do you want my mouth or your fingers?" he asked.

"Please - your mouth," she implored him.

Lucius was always happy to oblige. He maneuvered to kneel between her spread thighs, holding her hood open with his free hand. The moment his lips closed around the hard nub, he began to suck hard. The fingers then rubbed against that magical spot inside and in just a minute her muscles contracted around them. The witch let out a scream and began taking deep breaths.

His body moved over hers and he kissed her. "Put me inside you, love. Let me make you come again," he prompted. Her fingers played around the head before guiding him to her opening.

His thrusts were strong and fast. Her feet rested on the back of his thighs, tilting her to just the right angle. It only took a few minutes for them to orgasm together for the first time. Lucius collapsed onto her and they hugged while catching their breath.

Her inner muscles continued moving, making him hard again. Giving a tentative thrust, he was pleased at her response. "I want more, and it would appear you do too." Her hands moved down his back to fondle his buttocks. "What position next?" she asked.

Lucius knelt up and fisted his cock. "Grab your thighs and lift your bum off the mattress." She complied, and he moved forward placing his thighs under her. The stiff member easily slid into her. His hands gently took her ankles and rested them both on his left shoulder. The pace was slow and steady while each enjoyed watching their mate so intimately.

After she had stretched to one side, Lucius wanted to make sure she was comfortable. "Does this position strain your back?" His hands rubbed up and down her hips.

"Not at all. It feels wonderful. We should try Splitting Bamboo sometime," she commented.

"Is that the position where I straddle one of your thighs?" He could not remember formal names, his brain currently being denied some of its blood supply.

She nodded and smiled, contracting her inner muscles as he was pulling out. It felt so good, his pace increased. One particularly deep thrust was met with a slight whimper from his partner and he stilled.

"I've harmed you. We should stop," he said, starting to withdraw completely.

"No! Stay still a minute," Christina told him. "It was not pain, just a bit of stretching. Push in slowly and grind against me. You are going deeper than before, but I will be fine if you start slow," she instructed.

"Only if you are certain, I do not wish to damage anything we worked so hard to repair." Lucius was torn - his erection had not diminished, but true pain was not his goal either.

She nodded and his cock eased into her while his fingers began teasing her clit. His hips swiveled as he gently went deeper. When his glans felt the beginning of a muscle contraction, he studied her face. Her eyes were closed when she let out a hum of satisfaction.

"Is that the spot, pet? The one you said would make you see stars?" He recalled one of their first sexual discussions.

Her eyes opened a crack. "You found it, love. Just keep hitting right," she hesitated while he thrust back in. "There - that's it."

It felt as if she were tighter the further back his cock went. He used all of his willpower to not hold her open and drive into her with abandon. His mind knew the reward was twofold; both would find satisfaction this way and his witch would be willing to have sex with him again. With those thoughts in mind, he took his time and built up their arousal.

Culmination was suddenly upon them both. Lucius felt his cock erupt and rubbed her clit hard. The spasms of wet heat around the now-sensitive head were nearly unbearable, but his mate was telling him how wonder he felt inside her, so he bore it happily. The aftershocks stopped and he gingerly moved away, letting her back straighten out.

His body settled beside hers, sated and exhausted. Christina rolled to her side and planted a kiss on his chest. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

"Yes, it was enjoyable. Thank you, my dear," he responded, planting a kiss on her head. "I believe we need a short rest."

"In Mexico they call it a siesta - a short kip after the noon meal. You think all those people do this on their lunch break?" she pondered.

"If I had any energy left, I would be occupied with giving you more orgasms instead of pondering the pairing proclivities of primitives. Pull up the coverings and summon an elf, love," he answered.

She giggled and pulled up the sheet. Dropper appeared a moment later, and she instructed him to wake them at five to prepare for their guest. By the time she was flat on the mattress, Lucius was already fast asleep.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

The clocks had begun heralding the quarter hour when Lucius rushed through the library door. Christina was comfortably seated on the sofa, reading a book on Wards when he approached.

"You should have woken me earlier," was his only comment.

"If we had showered together, Kingsley would have been left sitting here alone for ages. This way, we are both up, dressed and prepared for our guest. Do you have issue with that, my dear?" Her tone made him pause.

"No, my love, all is well," he countered, going to the bar to set up glasses. His ears caught her chuckle and he smiled to himself. This witch was not going to brook any of his 'high lord of the manor' behavior (as she had dubbed it). A scotch and soda was prepared for each of them. He joined her on the sofa, handing her drink over as he stole a quick kiss.

"Your tone indicates one who is frustrated rather than sated," he teased.

She patted his thigh. "Sorry. I've been sitting here wondering who might have filed that false report this morning and what their purpose was behind doing so."

"We shall find out soon enough," he consoled her. At the flare of the fire, he continued, "In fact, here is our guest now." He rose and went to answer the Floo. The couple was surprised that the visitor was the Potions Master.

"Severus, you know we enjoy your visits, but either Disillusion yourself or hurry back home. Kingsley is due any minute," Christina told him by way of greeting.

The man turned to the host and received a nod of confirmation. He shrugged and walked over to the bar, leaving the pair to share a look of shock. Returning to the seating area with his own drink, he sat opposite the witch. "How fortuitous that the man I wanted to speak with is due any minute." Severus smiled and took a sip of his drink.

She took a long sip of her own and blew out a breath. "My heart cannot take many shocks, you git. I think I lost five years when you walked through that grate!"

"And yet you still manage to look lovely as ever, madam," he responded, saluting her with his glass. "Although your hair is arranged differently than it was this morning, so you have ignored my suggestion to abstain for a few days." The woman blushed and started to throw a pillow at him, but stopped when the Floo was activated again.

Lucius quietly asked if his friend was certain, and after being told the decision was made, he answered the call. The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before moving into the room. Christina had stood when Severus did, holding onto his wand hand as requested, as they faced the men and waited to be noticed.

The Minister turned and smiled at the witch. Then he looked to her left and squinted for a few moments. "Son. Of. A. Bitch. I feared I'd gone mad, thinking I saw you this morning - then you were gone." The large man quickly made his way over and embraced his old friend, who let go of her hand to return the hug.

"I was uncertain of my reception - welcomed or arrested," the man told the Minister.

"While that is understandable, you only had to Owl me and ask. No matter - we are here and I am joyful that you have survived, old friend," Kingsley told him, moving to sit in one of the chairs. He turned to a now-seated Christina. "I am no longer Flooing to your library. Each time I do, there is some shock or another to face." The four chuckled and Lucius handed the man a drink before joining his mate on the sofa.

"This was not planned, Kings. He arrived moments before you were due and decided to stay," she explained. "I would have prepared you had I known."

"What news have you brought, Minister?" Lucius wanted to move things along to important matters.

"You are not going to be happy with my findings," the dark man warned. "The false report was made by Astoria, claiming that Christina approached her for help."

Lucius jumped up. "She said what?"

"Has she gone completely around the bend?" Christina asked at the same time.

Severus was thoughtful for a moment. He told Lucius to sit down and turned to the witch. "What does she have against you?"

"I'm not really sure. We've hardly talked. We shared one dinner the first day I came to visit, we spoke briefly one Sunday morning before brunch, and shared brunch the week after that. Both meals were with Lucius and Draco," she told him.

Lucius had caught on to his friend's thoughts. "She has been rather rude on two occasions; seems to think that this house is to become hers alone, as if I have no say as to who lives here."

"Interesting. I wondered why she and Draco were living in London," Kingsley commented.

"They are doing as I had to do; work for wages and live on a budget for a few years. My ancestors felt this was the only way to teach the next generation about fiscal responsibility. Draco was prepared for this and has done well. Astoria was most put out when told that she would not be playing Lady of the Manor immediately following her marriage nor have free access to the family vaults," Lucius explained.

"An Unspeakable we know well delved into her mind to confirm the report, only to find that she came up with the story entirely on her own. Apparently Astoria is not as good at Occlumency as she thought she was," Kingsley told the three.

"The girl always over-estimated her abilities," Severus commented.

"She was one of your charges?" the witch asked.

"A year behind Draco and her sister, Daphne, but acted as if she ran the whole of Slytherin. There were several times she was in need of being set straight on that count," he confirmed.

"Are her parents first cousins?" Christina directed her question to the Minister.

Lucius was the one who answered. "They are second cousins."

She decided to let that issue fall by the wayside. "What is to be done to her for this false report?"

"That is mostly up to you, Christina. You were the victim in this - along with Lucius," Kingsley told her.

She turned to face the blond beside her. "But you would never make a complaint against her, would you?" He shook his head. "I wonder if she realized how much trouble she might have caused for Lucius."

"Of course she did," Severus said. "With Lucius in Azkaban for kidnapping, you neatly out of the way with no marriage and no rights to the Manor, that leaves Draco to take over and her in command of the estate by default."

"Christ, it is all so convoluted and Machiavellian. Does she have Borgia ancestors?" she quipped. The men all shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with the plotting involved.

Sensing the couple needed a few minutes alone, Severus invited the Minister into the garden to see some rare plants. He had several things to discuss with the man in private anyway.

Christina began pacing when they left. "You will have to hold me back next time I see her - to keep me from slapping her silly. She thinks to play adult games, yet acts like a spoiled toddler. For Draco's sake, I am sorry to hear that divorce is rare in this world," she said.

"It is a possibility, though, until she is with child. After such an occurrence, the bindings are made permanent on most contracts. I believe it is time to contact my son and share a certain Sunday morning memory with him. He needs to know what she said to you.

"You need to be prepared; if they have a child, they will be moving back to the Manor. I do promise that meals will not be regularly shared and she will either chose to be societally polite to us both, or to live in the Gatekeeper's cottage. Either way, her allowance will be limited and all accounts with shops will be cancelled. Astoria will eventually realize that there are consequences to her actions.

"Why don't you call Draco now and see if he has a few moments to meet with me? I will check with Severus and see if he wants to reveal himself to his godson." Lucius stood and kissed her cheek before going outside.

She thought about her approach for a minute, and went to the Floo. Just her luck, Astoria was the one to answer.

"What do you want, bitch?" the young woman spat out.

"Every time you are rude, the result will be another shop account of yours closed. That will be the one for the jewelers. Care to try for another?" Christina smiled sweetly at the woman and was met with silence. "Good, you can be taught. Is your husband at home? My Invoked mate wishes to speak to him."

Astoria stood up and walked away, yelling at Draco to answer the Floo. The young man came straight through, giving her a quick kiss on each cheek before looking around the room for his father. She told him the man would be back in a few moments and directed him to the sofa. If he was going to get a shock, he best sit down.

The patio door opened and Kingsley entered first. He greeted Draco warmly and shook his hand. Christina was watching the Potions Master behind him who looked ready to bolt back outside. He was prevented from doing so by Lucius putting a hand on his back and shoving him into the room.

Draco stopped talking in mid-sentence, his attention drawn to the door and the two men there. The Minister and the witch walked away from the men.

"Let's give them a few minutes, shall we?" she said. "You and I need to discuss the binding."

"Have you already set a date?" he asked.

The witch told him of all the upcoming dates they had decided on and requested his presence at each. He promised to clear his schedule to be available. They went on to talk about the ceremony, officiant and the possibility of inviting the illusive Lady Longbottom.

Meanwhile, Draco had taken several moments to find his voice. "How?" he asked, looking at his godfather. "Why?" was directed at his father. The confused look on his face made it clear he was still unsure of the sight before him.

Lucius answered first. "I was under an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal his survival to anyone. It was the only way he would allow me to assist him in the Shrieking Shack."

Severus approached the boy cautiously. "I did not expect to survive once the battle was upon us. I would not have, save for your father knowing where I was and acting quickly."

The young wizard closed the distance between them and embraced his godfather. His voice shook as apologies were quietly offered. Severus patted his back and returned the hug, whispering his own confessions of guilt. When they finally stepped apart, the Potions Master looked at the other three in the room.

"One word of this even hinted at in The Prophet, and you will all be put under the Imperious and made to dance in the atrium fountain, sans clothing. Are we clear?" he threatened.

Draco chuckled along with the three, who nodded their heads. Lucius took the opportunity to take his son aside to his study for short chat before dinner. The witch was left to entertain their guests. She refreshed the drinks and sat on the sofa with Severus, beaming.

"Woman, if you keep that idiotic countenance I will be forced to treat you like the imbecile you imitate," he snapped at her.

She surprised both men by leaning over and planting a kiss on the man's cheek. "Fine. You can sit next to me at dinner so as not to be subjected to my self-satisfied smirks throughout the meal," she teased. "Speaking of dining, do you want to attend the binding feast? The guests will include your godson with his wife, Kingsley, and possibly Augusta."

"Lady Longbottom? How do you know her?" Severus asked.

"Kingsley introduced us several years ago. She is the one who taught me so much about Wizarding society and referred tutors to me."

"If she knows so many skilled Masters, why she never hired one for that dunderheaded grandson of hers is beyond me," he retorted.

"The one who used the sword of Gryffindor to kill that snake?" she asked sweetly, eliciting a laugh from the dark man seated across from them.

Lucius returned, finding the Minister laughing, his mate smiling while patting the leg of her seat companion, and said companion scowling with arms crossed on his chest.

The witch was the first to notice his return. "Where is Draco?"

"He wanted to talk to his wife about a few things," was all he said.

"I probably should have warned you both that she was rude to me earlier when I called Draco and I mentioned that each instance of such behavior would result in a shop account closed. Today it was the jewelers," Christina told him. All three men laughed.

"Yes, she called to complain to her husband about her ill treatment just as we were done with the pensieve. I concur with your opening salvo in this - it got her attention. My son was advised to caution his witch about abusing the remaining accounts at her disposal," Lucius shared with them.

"Oh, crap," the witch said. "That reminds me. I need to call the dress shop." She went to the Floo and spoke to the shop owner when she answered.

The three looks of inquiry that greeted her return prompted an explanation. "No one except Lucius or I can pick up my dress orders. There will be no information given as to even what styles I have chosen, including family members." She smiled and went to sit on her mate's knee.

"Definitely Slytherin," Severus said to Kingsley.

The Minister shook his head. "Ravenclaw," he responded.

Further argument was halted by the elf announcing dinner. The four made their way to the dining room, where Severus was indeed seated next to the witch. Dinner conversation was informative, with Kingsley sharing information on the progress of the group being gathered to make matches. Christina spoke about her new line of board games and the Potions Master mentioned a few projects he was working on with his new supplier in Spain.

Lucius held his mate back when the group headed back to the library, letting the two men finish their private talk.

His head bent down and a kiss was planted on her neck. "When you have said your goodbyes to our guests, do not forget I will expect to find you sat upon my desk and playing with yourself," he reminded her.


	17. Arguing

17 - ARGUING

Standard disclaimer - I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe and am making no money from this work of fiction. See warnings Chap. 1!

Well, things had to come to a head at some point with our couple, both being such strong-willed and independent individuals. How will that play out?

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Thursday

Their tryst in the study was brief and both were asleep soon after returning to their bedroom, once again surrounded by the four pets. Lucius was awake first and cast a silencing spell before showering and getting dressed. The animals went with him downstairs. He ate breakfast and read the news before his witch finally appeared.

She stopped at his side. "Well, you look relaxed. That is the opposite of what I am feeling through my mark. What is wrong?"

His hand grasped hers. "I only wish to discuss a few things with you about the events of the last few days, nothing more. My current agitation is directed at this rag," he pointed to the current edition of The Prophet which lay wrinkled on the table face down.

Christina sat next to him and pulled the paper to her. After just a few minutes of reading the front page, she threw it back down. "I did not see any reporters or photographers yesterday," was her only comment.

"Nor did I. That is not going to change the fact that now the population believes me not only to be a Death Eater still, but a cowardly one who hides behind a woman's skirt. You must keep these things in mind no matter the circumstances we find ourselves in, Christina."

"I only thought to protect you - there is no telling what those two idiots might have done to you!" she told him.

"And you think I wanted you in the line of fire in front of me - at their mercy?" he argued back. "You should have stayed behind me and watched for other Aurors. By backing me into the storefront, we had no way out!" He ignored the stabbing pain in his shoulder as he stood and began pacing.

"Leaving you wide open to attack? They were hesitant to cast any spells with me in the way, since I was the reported victim - of course I stood in front of you and made sure you were protected!"

"Thereby making me look like a coward!" He turned to face her.

"So are you more upset that we were trapped by my actions or that you are thought a coward?" she asked flippantly.

Lucius stalked towards her and pulled her chair around to face him. His face lowered until they were eye to eye. "Witch, today is not the day to mock or tease. I am deadly serious in advising you to consider your actions in public from now on. One day our very lives may be in jeopardy due to your brash actions!"

He did not voice his fears upon reading the quotes from those in the crowd the previous morning. Several had apparently been within seconds of joining the Aurors in attacking the couple. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath to reign in his temper. Christina took this as her opportunity.

"I'll give you brash, wizard," she said. Her feet came up and pushed against his chest. He sprawled on the floor as she stood up. "No worries, Lucius. You will not have to berate me ever again - about anything," he was told as she walked out of the dining room. Her calm tone distressed him more than her actions.

He heard footsteps running toward the entry hall as he stood up. Before he was out of the dining room, the front door slammed. Deciding that distance was the enemy, he Apparated to the front gate thinking to catch her before she disappeared. When he saw no trace of her there or down the lane to the house, he called his elf.

"Dropper, have the elves search the grounds for Christina. She came out the front door, but I do not see her," he ordered. The elf bowed and disappeared.

Lucius began casting spells to detect anyone disillusioned, covering the area from the gate back to the house. There was no trace found, and he entered the foyer of his home a half hour later, only to be met by Nanny.

"Mistress is not here. She has gone," she informed him.

"What do you mean 'gone'? And to where?" he asked.

"I mean she has left the grounds. To where, I do not know. The Squib saw her on the road by his house getting into a car heading south."

"How in the hell did she get all the way over to the road by his house without being seen? I was at the front gate right after she went out the front door," he said.

Nanny shook her head. "No, Master. Badger was out front and wind caught the door. Mistress went out to the patio and across the field."

"Gobshites!" he exclaimed. "I went the wrong direction. Now I have to go and look for her." Lucius started to walk back out the door, but suddenly was unable to move.

"Master, you will stay here and leave her be for a bit."

"Release me this instant! You cannot use magic against your Master!" he yelled at the door, unable to turn around.

"My duty is to you both. You will do more harm if you leave now - to both of you and to your bond. He said she was crying and favoring one leg. Your marks are trying to warn you away from your actions, but you do not heed them." She grasped his hand with hers and in seconds he was left alone in the Hyacinth Suite.

His hands searched fruitlessly for his wand. Damn. Calling to the other elves did no good. The door was locked and the window was sealed. Double damn.

LMCTLMTLMCT

Christina was glad that the first car to stop was the local vicar on his way to the same pub she had in mind to visit. He was going to pick up one of his flock, and gently tried to dissuade her from imbibing. When she explained it was just the one place she knew of to call friends from, the man carried on a conversation about current events and village gossip until they arrived.

She made her way over to the barmaid who was bent over a sink cleaning glasses. "Your cousin Fiona speaks highly of you," she greeted the woman.

"And how would you be knowing my family, Misses?" the tart reply came quickly.

"She and I do business together and have been friends for several years. My name is Christina and I need access to an owl."

"She has talked of you often - very fondly.," The woman finally looked up. "And you seem to be in a right state today." She grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her around the end of the bar. "John, I'm taking me break now," she called to the owner while walking to the back door.

Once Christina had been sat on a bench and given a shot of scotch, the woman began to whistle. A small white owl flew down and landed on her shoulder. She handed a pen and notepad to the witch. "No parchment or quills here, love."

"No problem. I was raised Muggle and prefer this," she told the barmaid. A quick note was scribbled, after confirming that she was in Tilshead. She took a second piece of paper and charmed it into a ribbon, then handed the note and ribbon to the woman.

The owl flew off to the north, confirming Christina's theory that the house was closer to Malfoy Manor than she was. "My friend will not approach if you are out here. I do thank you for your assistance," she told the woman as she stood and pulled several five pound notes from her pocket. "Please, take these for your trouble and for the drink. And give my regards to your cousin when next you see her. I may not get a chance to contact her for a long time."

The woman patted her shoulder. "There, now. It will all be well, Misses. I will tell her, but you will see her soon." She went back inside.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Lucius had worked off his rage by throwing a chair at the window, breaking every piece of purple-hued porcelain in the room and banging against the door. Now he sat upon the bed, head in hands, pondering his position. The morning was not meant to be spent in this manner. He wanted to have a calm discussion with his witch about how the Wizarding public perceived things and possible courses of action they could take in any given situation. Nanny was correct; the stab of pain in his shoulder was a warning which he ignored.

Finally it struck him - where he was; in the very room where he and Severus had worked so hard to heal his witch. The crafty old elf had done this on purpose to remind him of the Invokation and of his growing affection for the woman who was to be his wife. Lucius finally realized interactions with Christina were going to be completely different from his first marriage and would call for him to voice all his concerns. He had never exposed that much of himself to anyone. It was habit to stay guarded and leave many things unspoken for self-protection. That was not the case here. She accepted all parts of him and did not use information to gain her own way based on his insecurities. This caused the wizard to reflect upon all of their tiffs and the reasons behind them.

LMCTLMTLMCT

Christina had just put out the cigarette she had bummed from the bar owner when she heard a soft pop. She squinted at the hedgerow a dozen yards from the back of the bar and walked towards it. A quick look around assured her no one was about to hear.

"Raven?" she quietly asked in the direction of the greenery.

"You silly witch," a deep voice came from inside the hedge. "What if it had been a wizard with ill intent instead of me?"

"I would be at their mercy. I do not have my wand," she answered.

"Why the fuck not? What is wrong with you?" Severus reached out and pulled her into the hedge. Finally he noticed her red eyes and splotchy face. He let out a sigh. "What did he do now?"

"Never mind what he's done or not done. I need to get to my flat in London to tie up a few loose ends. I'll not bother you again after you get me there," she told him.

"No. I will not chance incurring the wrath of the Ancients by assisting you in fleeing your bonded mate," he pronounced. Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and Apparated them to the front garden at Raven Pitch. "Not to mention the wrath of Lucius for assisting in your hasty departure."

Christina jerked her hand out of his. "Damn you, Severus. You cannot keep me from going where I please. You most definitely have no say in my actions." With that, she began walking toward the road.

The wizard stood staring at her retreating figure. Dammit. As much as he wanted to step away from the situation, the woman was responsible for his mark-free left arm - not to mention the bonded mate of his only friend. He quickly cast Petrificus Totalus along with Mobilicorpus at her body, preventing her from landing face first into the dirt. Then he summoned her to him and walked toward the house, her body bobbing behind him.

"Before you decide that you are going to disappear from the Wizarding world completely, we need to have a little chat," he told her as he modified the spell and sat her on the couch.

Several minutes were spent thinking on how to approach things. Finally he decided on a plan of action and sat in the chair facing her. "You were raised in the Muggle world. Things there are rather transitory and impermanent at best. Buildings get torn down or crumble, people move often and you never see them again, friends come and go, marriages and affairs end more often than they last.

"In the Wizarding world things are enduring. Gringotts has been in the same place for over a thousand years. The same is true for Hogwarts, which has had fewer than one hundred Headmasters in that time. When visiting the few magical villages in Great Britain, you see the same people you went to school with and the same ones you fought with or against in the last war - whenever that might have been. Marriages lasting over a century are the norm.

"You grew up in a country that allows its citizens many freedoms. Choice of where to live, who to befriend, where to work, what politics to follow, whether to vote or not; all of these are taken as your due. The same holds mostly true for British citizens. Now we get to the crux of things.

"The Ministry has a long history of interfering in the lives of the Wizarding population. This is not the first, but the tenth time there has been some type of marriage law foisted upon the survivors after a devastating war. For some odd reason, there was not one last century after Grindelwald was defeated - but make no mistake, it happens more often than anyone but Purebloods realize. They all have unions in their family tree that occurred only because of such a law.

"All of that is in preparation of this; your bonding to Lucius is permanent. It cannot ever be severed or broken. It is the way of magical gifts like the one you have been given. Much like Muggle science, for every action there is an equal but opposite reaction. You each made a plea to the Ancients and were blessed with an answer that has a physical manifestation - your Invokation marks." The fact that she was beginning to break the petrifying spell did not go unnoticed by him. He raised his wand and pointed it at her. "Now, if you will agree to continue sitting, I will release you." She gave a small nod.

In just a few seconds, she was back to normal. "I am not wanting to severe the bond. What happens if I walk away? It is just there to be ignored from now on out."

Severus shook his head. "You realize that being parted does not diminish the magic? Neither of you will be able to engage another person, ever."

"Typical man; sex is not the be-all, end-all of existence, Severus." She rolled her eyes. "I lived for years without it and imagine I can live for many more single and happy."

"Then apparently you have not attempted any self-gratification while alone since the bonding marks appeared," he retorted. The look of surprise on her face made him chuckle. "Make no mistake, witch. The Ancients gave you a gift, but they were a lustful lot when in physical bodies. There is a reason many tales of the gods revolve around sexual escapades."

"So you are telling me that if I leave him, there are to be no more orgasms in my life? It is a small price to pay for not having to tolerate his terrible temper and high-handed manner."

"No. I am trying to tell you to rethink this decision to leave before one or both of you is permanently damaged by your actions. Never before has an Invoked pair lived apart. Believe me when I tell you that several couples nearly came to blows or within an inch of hexing each other to death, but they always stayed together," he informed her.

"So, what; I'm just supposed to act like a beaten dog and take his crap? Give in to the lord of the manor whatever his decision on any topic? I won't live like that, Severus," she emphatically retorted.

"And you do not have to live like that. I am not suggesting that you take any shite he starts flinging about. You need to find a way to compromise, just as you would try to do in any marriage. Even though he is my friend, I have no illusions where Lucius is concerned. Yes, he is overbearing at times - that is because he is so eager to get things done that must be in order to relax and be alone to enjoy a book or a brandy. And yes, his temper is quick to appear, but I have not seen much of it in the last few weeks.

"This is a monumental change for you both, having to live with someone you do not know. As I said before, everyone knows everyone else in this small society. They grow up, go to school, and do business with the same people; there is nothing new under the sun in Wizarding Britain."

"So these things are his way of dealing with change, which he does not like?" she finally asked.

"I believe he reverts back to old habits when faced with new challenges. Make no mistake, witch - you are going to be a challenge for him at every turn. An outspoken female with background and opinion which differ greatly from his on every level is something Lucius has never dealt with before." She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh.

"He does keep telling me that I am not like any woman he has ever known before. At times he seems pleased by this fact, other times he appears to be at a loss as to what to do with me," she confirmed.

"Oh, I would guess he has several ideas of what to do with you - all of which include various positions and acts that can no doubt be found in the private section of his library," Severus quipped.

"Yes, I know of that section of the library. And yes, there is no doubt we are physically attracted to each other. The problem is we cannot spend our lives fucking, so how do we live together the rest of the time?" Her shoulders sagged and her head bent down.

"By communicating openly and honestly. Neither of you should be issuing dictating to the other about anything - if the two sides are so far apart, agree to disagree and let it lie," Severus sagely offered.

"Do not take offence, but I need to discuss this with someone who is not so close to the situation. I've not made up my mind yet and would like to talk to Augusta first," Christina told him. "I do appreciate your time and your wise words, my friend. Thank you."

He stood and offered her a hand. "Please take them to heart, along with anything Lady Longbottom may advise. Is her Floo open to you?"

"Yes it is, but you don't want me to go from here - do you?" she protested.

"Who do you think I get my exotic plants from? The plant faerie?" he asked.

Her free hand smacked his shoulder. "You ass! Why didn't you tell me they knew you survived?"

"Not so omniscient now, are you? Off you go," he teased, throwing powder into the fire and calling out her destination.

LMCTLMTLMCTLMCT

Lucius woke up suddenly, unsure of where the hell he was. He sat up as the door clicked open and his old friend walked in.

"What time is it?" was the greeting out of his mouth. "We must hurry. Christina ran off this morning when we argued and Nanny locked me in here when I tried to follow her," Lucius explained while trying to get around his friend and out the door.

"Wait, Lucius. She did not run far." Relief flooded through him; maybe she was back already. His friend handed his wand over. "She Owled me from a pub in Tilshead. She wanted me to take her to her flat in London as she was without her wand." Lucius made to comment and he held up a hand to stop him. "I took her to my home and talked to her about the Invokation in terms she would understand. While she seemed to take my words to heart, she wanted to talk to Augusta Longbottom for a neutral perspective on things. I have come to see to you while we wait for either Christina's return or a note from Augusta."

"At the very least, please retrieve her wand and get it to her. I shudder to think what might have happened to her without it!" Lucius pleaded.

"Let us both go and locate it. We will wait in the study with a bit of Irish coffee and see if she calls for it," Severus gently told him.

The wand of curupay lay on the coffee table between the men; Lucius uncharacteristically slouched on the sofa, Severus sitting in the chair across from him. He had just finished telling his friend most of what he had said to the witch earlier.

"Do you think she is truly considering just leaving the magical world?" Lucius was shocked at this revelation.

"It is hard to tell. Sometimes she is harder to read than Riddle. Her Occlumency skills are finely honed," the dark man responded.

"Is it true what you told her? The population is far more accepting of interference by government here than in the Muggle world?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, in much of the world people are truly free. In other places, those in power meddle in every aspect of the citizens' lives - including what information they can access and where they can live." Severus called an elf to refill their cups.

"Even if Christina returns, what is to say I will not be in this same position again the next time we disagree? Maybe it is better for us part," Lucius said softly. He was feeling deep emotions at the thoughts of being with and without his mate. He did not like it.

"I will tell you what I told your witch; you need to discuss things honestly. Neither of you should be issuing edicts about anything - if the two sides are so far apart on an issue, agree to disagree and move on."

"Did she tell you about the events of this morning?" The dark head shook. "Have you read the paper today? They quoted a few people who said they were just about the draw their own wands to hex us both before the Minister arrived and stepped in. Never mind that I am now seen as a coward who hides behind women when confronted!" He stood and began to pace.

"Your precious wounded pride aside, Lucius, did you tell her of the threat? Or did she read about it?"

"She did look at the article, but not for very long. Her only comment was that she did not see any reporters on the street - as if that was the point!"

Severus stood up and walked over in front of him. "And did you tell her exactly what your point was?"

"No, but it was implied, obviously," Lucius spat out.

"There is no 'obviously' about it, old friend. Think on this; she was raised a Muggle in a foreign country, has had only limited exposure to the magical world, and has absolutely no frame of reference for the events of the last two weeks. How would you feel in a new country, without magic, having an ailment cured by some strange Muggle method and faced with impending marriage to a stranger?"

"Irritated at the least, possibly homicidal when pushed to the edge," Lucius finally said. "Oh Severus, I have cocked this up - I fear beyond repair."

He led his friend back to the sofa and placed the refilled cup in his hands before sitting down himself. "Do not think that way. Augusta is from an old family and realized the importance of your Invokation the minute your witch wrote her about it. Christina respects her and might follow recommendations to respect the Ancients' gift."

"I am truly sorry that you have been pulled into this, Severus."

"Do not think on it, old friend. Just promise me the next time things get heated you will either bed her or duel - do something to release the tension that does not involve me," he implored. Lucius laughed at this, missing the sound of the Floor activating.

"Maybe if I had started things off with a tryst on the dining room table this morning," he started to respond.

"Do you see what I put up with, Augusta? Just like randy school boys all the damn time," Christina's voice echoed through the connection.

"That never changes, dear. They are men after all," Lady Longbottom could be heard from the Floo.

The witch walked through the fire and Severus stood up. "Leave the connection - I need to go through." He stopped and studied the witch. "Be kind to each other," he told her before going and closing the Floo behind him.

"Who would have thunk it: us getting relationship advice from Mr. Snarky, Solitary, Snape?"

"Certainly not I considering his acerbic wit and lack of romantic entanglements," he answered, remaining on the couch and glancing at the witch trying to determine what she was going to do.

"I have a proposed course of action, if you are open to suggestions," Christina said, standing next to his left knee.

Lucius nodded his head in response.

LMCTLMCTLMCTLMCT

Yes, I am evil - actually my muse is. You have to admit, this is the first terrible cliff-hanger to befall you on this journey. So relax, enjoy, and ponder for a few days on what she might suggest.


End file.
